


La Roue Tourne

by Lilas12



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Happy Ending, Humor, Romance, Sexual Content, True Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-01-24 00:30:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 44,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1585118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilas12/pseuds/Lilas12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki est un gentleman - du moins la plupart du temps . Darcy est sérieusement barrée. Pourtant, entre eux, l'alchimie opère. Une presque-histoire d'amour à base de scones, de chimie et de jupes courtes. Mais surtout de scones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [They Say Fortune is a Wheel](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/48947) by LuvaGoodMrE. 



> Traductrice: Lilas12
> 
> Bêta: Cherry Hitomie
> 
> Auteur Originale: LuvaGoodMrE
> 
> Paring: Darcy / Loki
> 
> Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient. Darcy et Loki sont la propriété de Marvel et des diverses personnes qui ont participé à la création de ces magnifiques personnages. (S'ils étaient à moi, Loki recevrait enfin tout l'amour qu'il mérite !)
> 
> Cette histoire est une traduction de LuvaGoodMrE dont l'histoire originale est juste excellente.
> 
> Note: Cette histoire n'est pas le genre de fanfictions que j'écris d'habitude. Mais moi, fan de slash par excellence (et surtout du Thorki), je suis juste tombée amoureuse de cette auteur et de l'histoire. Ici, Loki est pour moi un mélange savant entre le personnage sombre, complexe et ayant de gros soucis avec son frère que l'on aime tant et Tom Hiddleston, le mec le plus gentil, craquant et gentleman de l'univers. Ainsi, il peut être considéré comme OOC, mais je pense que vu qu'il est totalement humain dans cette histoire, on a une idée de ce qu'il aurait pu devenir sans le côté « divin » et « destiné à faire le mal ».
> 
> Les personnages sont plutôt fidèles à ceux du début du premier Thor. Loki n'est pas « mauvais » et son frère est un mec arrogant et pas très brillant.
> 
> Darcy est un personnage secondaire que j'ai toujours trouvé excellent et monstrueusement sous exploitée. Elle est tarée, et j'aime beaucoup les gens qui sortent de l'ordinaire. Je me suis beaucoup identifiée à elle.
> 
> Avouez, après cette histoire, qui ne voudrait pas se fondre dans sa peau ?
> 
> Si je ne parviens pas à vous convaincre mes chères amies slasheuse, je vous demande pardon. Sachez que je reviendrai bientôt avec une fiction bien slash.
> 
> Mais si comme moi, une histoire entre Darcy et un Loki Hiddlestonisé vous intéresse, alors bonne lecture !

**Prologue**

La voix de Loki, amère et enragée, déchira le silence qui régnait dans la pièce.

« Comment peux-tu prétendre que tu sais de quoi je parle ? J'ai aimé Sif bien avant que je ne m' _intéresse_  aux filles. Elle te vénérait et tu t'en moquais complètement ! Non, pas avant qu'elle n'accepte de sortir avec moi. Ensuite, évidemment que tu la voulais pour toi. Tu devais l'avoir. Tu ne  _pouvais pas_  t'en empêcher. Elle m'a laissé tomber pour perdre sa virginité avec toi dans une chambre pendant une fête où tout le monde attendait et riait pour se moquer d'elle, comme si elle ne valait rien. Elle avait  _quinze an_ s,Thor. Et tu l'as tellement humiliée qu'elle a du déménager. Tu lui as brisé le cœur et ruiné sa réputation. Et le pire c'est que tu n'en avait rien à faire. Deux jours plus tard tu flirtais avec son amie, la petite blonde. Si je me souviens bien, tu as aussi couché avec elle. »

Il se tût pour reprendre sa respiration.

« Donc, Thor, non. Je ne t'ai pas encore pardonné. Ni pour Sif, ni pour Jane, ni pour toutes ces autres que tu as jeté sans aucun remord. »

« Loki », tenta-t-il de l'interpeller.

« Thor », le coupa son cadet avec moquerie. « Sérieusement, frérot, va te faire foutre. »

Loki commença à s'en aller mais il se stoppa pour jeter par-dessus son épaule :

« Et si tu oses ne serait-ce que penser toucher un seul cheveu de Darcy... je te tuerais. »

Il était on ne peut plus sérieux. Le bras de Thor se figea en l'air alors qu'il allait retenir son frère.

Ils se fixèrent pendant un moment, se demandant l'un et l'autre comment ils avaient pu en arriver jusqu'ici. Puis, Loki pivota sur ses talons et s'éloigna sans regarder en arrière. Thor ne l'arrêta pas.


	2. Chapitre 1

**11 mois plus tôt...**

Darcy ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser du petit copain de Jane.

Elle aimait son nom –  _Loki –_  qui lui semblait carrément cool. Et elle devait avouer qu'il était plutôt mignon. Sa voix était douce et profonde, laissant deviner un léger accent anglais, comme venant directement d'une série d'époque de la BBC. Il portait toujours des costumes bien taillés qui coûtaient sûrement plus que tout ce qu'elle possédait. Et il était un parfait gentleman, tenant la porte aux femmes et se montrant bien trop poli.

Mais il y avait quelque chose qui  _clochait_  chez lui. Surtout lorsqu'il souriait. Il révélait alors un éclat de malice, comme s'il se moquait de vous dans sa tête alors que sa bouche déversait un flot de compliments. Peut-être qu'en réalité, il ne jouait que le rôle d'un gentleman.

Mis à part ses manières à tables qui frisaient la perfection, elle aurait parié son sein gauche qu'il était  _vraiiiimmment_  doué au lit, le genre à aimer les jeux érotiques, un vrai petit débauché. Et son sein gauche était son plus bel atout, alors elle en était persuadée !

Malgré tout, en dépit de sa probable facette cachée, qui recelait sûrement une indécence aussi délicieuse que du caramel fondu, il lui apportait toujours un café (celui venant de cette marque délicieuse et non pas le jus de chaussette de la cafétéria) et donc, il entrait directement dans la colonne « cool » sur sa liste. En plus de cela, il était totalement fou amoureux de Jane. Et vu que Darcy aimait bien Jane – la plupart du temps (elle aimait surtout le job qu'elle lui donnait), Loki ne la dérangeait pas.

Ce fut donc à cause de cela que Darcy s'inquiéta dès que Jane arriva ce lundi matin, une expression étrangement troublée assombrissant son visage. La veille, elle avait rencontré les parents de Loki pour la première fois.

« Salut, patronne. Comment s'est passé ta rencontre avec les beaux-parents ? »

« Bien ! Vraiment très bien ! » La voix de Jane était joyeuse, tellement que cela en était un peu effrayant. C'était trop tôt pour se montrer si démonstratif.

« Bien, c'est bien, je pense. Ils t'ont aimé ? »

Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment imaginer comment on ne pouvait pas apprécier Jane – belle, intelligente, douce. Elle était le rêve éveillé de tous les parents.

« Oui, je crois. Ils ont été  _très_ accueillant. »

Il y avait quelque chose à propos de sa façon de dire « très » qui enclencha une alarme dans la tête de Darcy.

« Accueillant, c'est supra bien, aussi. »  _Comment lui tirer les vers du nez... «_ Ils ont fait une dinde traditionnelle ? Ou ils ont préféré bouleverser les codes et on servit des enchiladas de Thanksgiving ? »

« Non, ils ont tout respecté jusqu'à la sauce de canneberge. Ce qui était super. Je suis contente d'avoir choisi de porter une robe. Déboutonner mon pantalon en plein milieu du dîner n'aurait pas été la meilleure des premières impressions. »

« Personnellement, j'aurais pris ça pour une compliment. Et je suis sûre que Loki se fiche bien que tu déboutonnes ton pantalon. »

Jane lui jeta un regard vaguement désapprobateur.  _Laisse tomber..._

« Il n'y avait que lui et ses parents ? »

Jane détourna immédiatement les yeux et commença à fouiller parmi des dossiers.  _Bingo_

« Non, son frère était là aussi. »

Oh merde, vraiment ? Ils n'étaient pas trop vieux pour répéter un cliché pareil ?

« Son frère ? » Darcy fit semblant de réfléchir. « Oui, Thor, c'est ça ? Leurs parents doivent être des super fan de la mythologie nordique. Ou alors ils sont complètement tarés. Sûrement un peu des deux.  _Thor_. Ouais... Au moins Loki a des sonorités... je sais pas, exotiques, peut-être ? »

Leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau.

« Thor est un nom parfaitement normal,  _Darcy_. »

Okay, c'était plutôt injuste. Tout le monde ne pouvait pas porter le nom le plus classique de l'histoire des noms féminins. Mais il y avait quelque chose dans le ton de la voix de Jane, dans sa réaction presque impulsive de défendre le nom du grand frère de Loki qui finit par faire comprendre quelque chose à Darcy. Une image commençait à se former dans sa tête et elle n'était pas très jolie.

« Ouais, sûrement, bref. Donc, dis moi tout sur sa famille. Je les vois comme les Kennedy. J'ai raison ? »

Jane éclata de rire, allégeant l'atmosphère. « Tu n'es pas loin de la réalité. Leur maison est – ce n'était même pas une maison, mais plutôt un château. On a du sonner pour passer la clôture juste pour entrer dans la résidence. Et je suis presque sûre qu'un véritable Dali était accroché au dessus de la cheminée. »

Oui, c'était logique. Loki ressemblait à un homme qui avait grandi avec une petite cuillère en argent plantée dans le derrière. Pas qu'il soit arrogent (okay, peut-être un peu), mais il possédait un charisme et une autorité naturelles. Darcy avouait qu'elle était un peu jalouse. Bon, il est vrai que tout en elle hurlait « l'étudiante fauchée ». Ce n'est pas comme si à chaque fois qu'elle entrait dans une boutique, tout le monde se précipitait pour se la jouer « Pretty Woman » avec elle.

« Ça semble chicos. Et papa et maman étaient cools ? »  _Vas-y Darcy, noie le poisson._  La patience est une vertu.

« Oui, ils sont gentils. Son père était...intense, je suppose. Mais amical. Et sa mère est un bijou. »

Un bijou ? _Vraiment ?_ Seule Jane et ses yeux à la Bambi pouvait dire ce genre de chose sans paraître tarte.

« C'est cool. Et le frère-au-nom-tout-sauf-tragiquement-ridicule ? Il était comment ? »

_Regardez-moi ça comment elle semble neutre... purée, elle est douée !_

« Oh, il était... très gentil. Il a vraiment tout fait pour me mettre à l'aise »

 _Ouais, ça je peux le parier._  D'accord, pas le temps de jouer les vierges effarouchées. Jane savait que Darcy était célibataire et en chasse – tout ceci pouvait sonner de manière parfaitement innocente...

«Prometteur. Il est célibataire ? Craquant ? »

Jane rougit. Merde.  _Pauvre Loki_. « Je suis presque certaine qu'il est célibataire » Oui, Darcy s'en doutait aussi. « Et il est... attirant »

« C'est tout ? C'est tout ce que tu vas me dire ? Allez ! Loki est déjà un sacré morceau de choix, son frère est sûrement plus qu' _attirant_. Donne moi des détails ! Tu es une scientifique – les détails importent toujours ! »

Jane était de plus en plus écarlate et n'osait pas la regarder dans les yeux. « Bon, en réalité, il ne ressemble pas du tout à Loki. Il est plus grand. » Plus grand que  _Loki_? C'était quoi ce mec ? Un géant ? « Et il est vraiment plus... musclé. » Oh, téléchargement de l'image. Un Loki plus grand et plus musclé.  _Étrange_. « Il n'a pas non plus la même couleur de cheveux. Il est très blond »

Un Loki plus grand, plus musclé et  _blond_ = erreur de chargement.

« Hein ? L'un d'eux a été adopté ? »

« Oh ! Non, je ne crois pas. Thor ressemble à son père et Loki est plus comme ça mère. »

En effet, c'était possible.

« Donc, le frère de Loki est un géant blond bodybuildé ? Pas mal. » Ou pas.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention à son physique, j'étais juste heureuse qu'il veuille tout faire pour me mettre à l'aise . C'était un acte de gentillesse de sa part pour son frère. »

 _Bien sûr..._  Appelez-la cynique, mais ça sentait vraiment mauvais. Elle pouvait se tromper – cela lui arrivait très souvent. Comme là fois où elle avait cru que son ex petit ami n'était pas un connard –  _dommage_. Ou qu'elle serait jolie en blonde –  _mauvaise idée_. Ou que payer une facture de carte de crédit avec une autre carte de crédit était possible –  _totalement débile_. Et depuis quand les propriétaires vérifiaient les factures de leurs locataires ? Cela semblait tout sauf nécessaire.

Hors sujet.  _Concentre toi, Darcy !_

« Bon, c'est super, je suis contente que ça se soit bien passé. Rencontrer la famille ? C'est une étape importante. Et Loki est totalement fou de toi »

Elle sourit à Jane, souhaitant qu'elle se sente un peu honteuse d'avoir fantasmé sur le  _frère_  de l'homme qui la traitait de la manière dont elle, Darcy, avait toujours rêvé d'être considérée par un garçon. Pas qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit de mal à fantasmer sur des personnes inaccessibles. Désirer était sain – super même. Et il était logique que Jane soit attirée par le lien biologique le plus proche de l'homme avec qui elle sortait. Mais c'était la manière dont sa patronne agissait qui n'était pas bon signe. Elle n'était pas une prude et admettait sans soucis qu'un garçon était délicieusement mangeable. Elles avaient déjà toutes deux fantasmées sur les hommes les plus séduisants de l'immeuble. Mais le déni... ce n'était pas bon du tout. Darcy avait fait un semestre en psychologie.

« Aurais-je entendu mon nom ? »

Oh crotte, en parlant du loup ! Voilà le plus petit, moins bodybuildé et définitivement brun Loki en personne. Sa tête frôla l'embrasure de la porte, quelques centimètres de plus et il devrait se baisser pour entrer. Comment Thor pouvait-il être plus grand ? Il portait deux gobelets en cartons  _et_ un sac en papier avec le logo de la chaîne de café imprimé dessus.

Délicieux !  _Je vous en prie, soyez des scones, soyez des scones !_

« En effet. On se disait justement à quel point vous étiez génial. Et à quel point on avait  _besoin_  d'un café. Et regardez ça ! Ne serait-ce pas deux tasses de café dans vos mains ? La vie est pleine d'étranges coïncidences. »

Il la gratifia d'un sourire si ouvertement honnête que Darcy voulut lui sauter au cou pour lui faire un câlin et lui dire que sa petite amie avait des pensées tout sauf catholiques à propos de son frère. Mais, elle aimait son job (et surtout les avantages qui venaient avec), donc elle se força à se taire.

« C'est étrange en effet. » Il lui tendit un des gobelets. « Un caramel macchiato avec de la crème fouettée pour madame »  _Touché !_

« Vous êtes un dieu parmi les hommes. » Oh, oui, C'était exactement ce dont elle avait besoin ! Délicieux, doux, sucrée...  _divin !_

« Je me donne du mal. Il y a aussi un scone aux framboises pour toi dans le sac » _Touché coulé !_

« Correction. Vous êtes plus qu'un dieu. On n'a pas encore inventé une catégorie assez généralissime pour que vous y figuriez. »

Si Jane osait tout gâcher entre eux, Darcy serait trèèèèèèès énervée.

« Maintenant que mon ego a été suffisamment gonflé », il se tourna vers Jane. « Un latte vanille sans sucre pour toi, mon amour. Et un muffin aux myrtilles basse calorie. » Il lui tendit le reste de ses offrandes avant qu'elle ne le remercie d'un rapide baiser.

« Bien, mesdames, je ne veux pas interrompre vos brillants cerveaux durant leur dure tâche. Bon appétit. »  _Là_ , juste là, ce sourire – tout aussi sincère que débauché. Il fit face à Jane. « Je t'appelle tout à l'heure ».

Elle acquiesça et il partit.

Tout en mordant dans sa délicieuse pâtisserie (qui semblait étonnement meilleure étant donné qu'on la lui avait offerte), Darcy espérait qu'elle avait tort à propos de toute cette histoire avec Thor.

Elle l'espérait  _vraiment_  très fort.


	3. Chapitre 2

Bien qu'il ait toujours été un beau parleur, Loki n'avait jamais été particulièrement doué avec les femmes. Il ne pensait pas que c'était vraiment sa faute. Comment était-il supposé gagner face à son frère – son  _grand_  frère que tout le monde semblait connaître et vénérait comme s'il était une sorte de dieu ? Objectivement, il comprenait pourquoi les gens étaient si attirés par Thor. Il était beau, athlétique, charmant quand il le voulait bien et le fils aîné d'un homme plus riche et renommé que tous les autres de la ville réunis.

Loki était du second choix – pas aussi beau, pas aussi athlétique, pas aussi charmant et bien qu'il soit aisé, tout le monde savait que  _Loki_  ne serait jamais celui qui reprendrait l'affaire familiale. Ça lui restait en travers de la gorge de venir en second pour littéralement  _tout_. Surtout parce qu'avec Thor, la vie toute entière était une compétition.

Malgré tout, Loki aimait son frère – vraiment beaucoup. Sa famille avait été et resterait toujours la chose la plus importante pour lui. Et il savait que Thor l'aimait aussi – il aurait donné jusqu'à sa dernière chaussette pour lui venir en aide. C'est ce qui était le plus dur pour Loki, parce qu'il aurait  _vraiment_ voulu le détester. Thor méritait (non, il avait besoin) que quelqu'un le haïsse. Mais Loki ne pouvait tout simplement pas trouvé l'énergie de mépriser son frère, même après l'incident avec Sif. Il savait donc qu'il n'en serait jamais capable.

Inutile de préciser que lorsqu'il était adolescent, Loki était plutôt maladroit avec les filles. Partir vivre au loin pour la fac (à plusieurs États de ses parents et de son frère), l'avait malgré tout aidé à s'épanouir. Il avait eu quelques petites amies. Cela avait été assez sérieux avec l'une d'elle pour qu'il l'invite chez lui pour le Spring Break afin de rencontre sa famille.

Il avait voulu l'impressionner avec sa maison et sa vie aisée – mais elle fut bien plus fascinée par son frère. Elle n'admit jamais avoir couché avec Thor et il n'en fit pas allusion, mais elle rompit avec lui moins d'une semaine après leur retour sans la moindre explication. Elle avait sûrement eu raison en lui disant qu'ils voulaient des choses différentes et qu'il serait mieux de se séparer... Surtout si ce qu'elle  _voulait_  était son frère.

Mais Loki était un homme qui apprenait de ses erreurs. Il ne ramena donc plus jamais de fille à la maison – pas qu'il ait eu beaucoup d'opportunités de le faire de toute manière. Il n'aimait pas les relations sans lendemain. Il préférait tout d'abord apprendre à développer des intérêts communs avec une femme, puis devenir son ami. C'était bien plus facile pour lui de cette manière. Il détestait le simulacre du « premier rendez-vous ». Il n'aimait pas devoir attendre le troisième ou la quatrième rencard pour enfin apprendre à vraiment connaître une personne qui l'intéressait. Il trouvait donc plus simple de faire leur connaissance avant sans aucun sous entendu romantique.

Ce fut pourquoi, après avoir rencontré la jolie petite nouvelle astrophysicienne de la faculté, il décida d'engager la conversation. Il resta naturel – flirtant avec discrétion – pour ensuite lui proposer de la revoir à l'occasion pour discuter devant un verre de vin. Il patienta deux mois, profitant de ce temps pour apprendre qu'elle aimait son travail et était extrêmement gentille, avant de se montrer réellement intéressé. Quand il lui proposa un rendez-vous, elle accepta avec assez d'enthousiasme pour le flatter. Et depuis ce jour, tout lui sembla couler de source.

Loki était presque sûr que Jane était le genre de femme avec qui il pourrait passer le reste de sa vie. Ils avaient des intérêts, des amis et des buts en commun, et il savait qu'un jour elle devrait rencontrer sa famille. Mais il repoussa l'échéance le plus longtemps possible sans paraître grossier. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle pense qu'il avait honte d'elle (comme si une femme aussi belle, intelligente et brillante pouvait l'embarrasser). Ils s'approchaient de leur un an quand elle y fit allusion. Cela se produisit au début du mois de Novembre alors qu'ils parlaient de l'organisation de Thanksgiving. Pour Loki, il était enfin temps de la présenter à sa famille. Il n'était même pas nerveux à l'idée qu'elle rencontre Thor. Il connaissait son frère et il savait que ce serait lui qui se montrerait insupportable. De plus, il avait confiance en Jane. C'était une femme sérieuse qui n'allait pas se pâmer devant les biceps de Thor. Elle n'était pas une simple copine de fac, ils étaient deux adultes qui construisaient un avenir ensemble. Si tout allait bien durant cette soirée chez ses parents, Loki avait décidé d'acheter une bague qui lui faisait de l'œil depuis quelques semaines.

Tout sembla se passer à merveille. Thor se montra aussi indiscret qu'à son habitude mais ses parents parurent impressionnés par Jane. Elle fit apparemment des concessions pour supporter Thor même s'il l'a mis visiblement mal à l'aise, ce que Loki apprécia beaucoup. Il la trouva merveilleuse de faire tant d'efforts pour tolérer son idiot de frère avec tant de grâce, tout ça pour lui faire plaisir.

Ainsi, il se décida à acheter la bague et attendit le bon moment. Mais après un mois, il ne trouva toujours pas l'occasion de faire sa demande. Jane était toujours très occupée par son travail et extrêmement stressée. Il se montra patient et compatissant – son job était très important pour elle et il savait ce que c'était de se sentir frustré par cela.

Le jour où il parvint à fixer un rendez-vous, faisant une réservation dans son restaurant préféré, il se savait prêt à franchir le pas. Il approchait des trente ans et Jane possédait des qualités qu'il avait toujours cherché chez une femme. Il était temps.


	4. Chapitre 3

Darcy tenta fortement de ne pas remarquer l'attitude étrange de sa patronne, ces derniers temps. Elle essaya vraiment. Mais elle ne pouvait plus prétendre que tout allait bien le matin où elle arriva devant la porte du bureau de Jane pour la trouver fermée à clef. Sa patronne n'était jamais en retard ni malade. La seule fois où elle avait pris un jour de congés était pour se rendre à un genre de conférence et elle avait prévenu Darcy bien à l'avance de son absence.

Darcy tenta de l'appeler mais tomba directement sur sa messagerie. Elle décida que tout le monde méritait de louper son réveille une fois de temps en temps. Elle se laissa donc retomber sur une chaise dans le couloir et patienta. Encore et encore. Darcy fut sur le point d'aller voir Loki dans son bureau, au département de chimie, afin de s'assurer que sa patronne n'était pas en train de pourrir dans un caniveau, quand Jane apparut enfin au bout du couloir.

A la minute où elle l'aperçut, Darcy se redressa immédiatement. Jane était pâle et échevelée, ses yeux visiblement rougis même à distance. Elle croisait ses bras sur sa poitrine comme pour s'empêcher de se briser en un millions de morceaux.

Oh, mon dieu. Ce n'était pas bon. Et dire que Darcy avait si bien commencé la journée...

Jane ne la regarda pas, pas plus qu'elle ne s'excusa pour son retard ou remarqua sa présence sur son chemin. Elle se contenta d'entrer dans son bureau après avoir déverrouillé la porte. Reprenant contenance, Darcy prit une profonde inspiration et la suivit. La voix de Jane, rauque et inégale, déclara avant même qu'elle ait pu fermer le battant derrière elle.

« Je lui ai dis ». _Hein ?_  « Je veux dire, il m'a demandé de l'épouser, donc j'y ais été forcée. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il m'ait demandé de l' _épouser_! » Si Jane parlait de Loki, alors Darcy pouvait y croire, elle. Ce gars était sérieusement fou amoureux d'elle – une demande en mariage n'était pas vraiment une pratique tabou dans ce genre de situations. Apparemment, elle avait loupé un épisode.

« Je vais supposer que Loki t'a fait sa demande ». Jane la considéra comme si elle était une idiote.  _Super..._  « Et apparemment ta première réaction a été de chialer. Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que j'ai du lui dire à propos de... » elle se tût et se dirigea vers la porte. Darcy pensa pendant un moment qu'elle allait partir mais au lieu de cela, elle ferma le loquet et s'adossa contre le battant avec précaution. « J'ai du lui dire à propos de Thor. »

Fuck. Elle détestait vraiment avoir raison.  _Joue la blonde Darce_. « Thor ? Le frère de Loki ? En quoi il aurait un rapport avec tout ça ? »

« J'ai... nous avons... nous ne voulions pas lui faire du mal. Parfois il y a juste une sorte de connexion entre deux personnes, qu'ils le veuillent ou pas. Il enseigne la chimie, il devrait comprendre ! » Ouais, comme Grand papa Lewis avait l'habitude de le dire, elle ne voyait pas le rapport avec la choucroute.

« Jane, patronne chérie ? Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que tu as trompé Loki avec son  _frère_  ? Oui, c'est exactement ce qu'elle disait. Mais Darcy avait besoin de l'entendre pour le croire.

« Mon dieu ! Mon  _dieu_  ! Ca sonne tellement horrible quand tu le dis comme ça. »

Et bien désolée, mais elle ne voyait pas de manière agréable de dire une chose pareille. C'était juste carrément cruel et de très mauvais goût.

« Pardon, mais j'essaie juste de comprendre. Tu... tu as une liaison avec Thor et Loki t'a demandé en mariage. Donc tu lui as dis :'Désolée mais non, je ne peux pas t'épouser parce que je couche avec ton frère ?' » Cette conversation avait du se passer si paisiblement..

« Non, je n'ai pas pu. Nous étions en plein milieu d'un restaurant et il était à genoux. Tout le monde nous regardait, alors j'ai dit oui ! » Quoi ?!  _Une minute, por favor._  « Ensuite je lui ai demandé si on pouvait partir et lorsqu'on a quitté le restaurant, il semblait si heureux. Je me suis mise à pleurer et il était si confus. Alors je lui ai avoué que je ne pouvais pas l'épouser parce que j'avais des sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre... que j'étais avec un autre homme, que j'étais désolée... Ensuite il m'a juste regardé et a demandé si c'était Thor. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour savoir, mais il est resté très calme et... et figé. Je me sentais si mal, c'était si horrible et... »

Darcy dut la couper avant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse à cause du manque d'oxygène.

« Jane ! Attends. Okay, laisse-moi résumer. Loki t'a demandé en mariage – en public – et tu étais trop embarrassée pour dire non, donc tu lui as dis oui. Ensuite, après avoir accepté de devenir sa femme, tu lui as avoué que tu couchais avec son frère. Et pour une raison inconnue, il a pris ça comme si de rien n'était – comme si tu venais de lui parler de la pluie et du beau temps ? »

Jane se contenta d'acquiescer. Purée, comment était-elle supposée réagir ? Son instinct la poussait à donner un coup de poing dans la poitrine de Jane. Violemment. Darcy appréciait  _vraiment_  Loki. Alchimie ou pas, il ne méritait pas que sa pétasse de petite amie le trompe avec son connard de frère. Mais malgré cela, Jane restait sa patronne. Et elle aimait toujours son job et le futur plutôt glorieux qu'il lui promettait. C'était un dilemme moral. Mais bien qu'elle ne désire rien de plus, elle ne pouvait pas écouter son instinct.  _Merde._

Darcy emprunta alors le masque compatissant le plus sincère qu'elle put (pas vraiment authentique, mais ça devrait suffire). « Oh, Jane. Pauvre chérie. Je suis  _tellement_  désolée. »

Elle savait qu'elle mentait vraiment mal, mais cela sembla fonctionner quand Jane se jeta soudain dans ses bras et l'enlaça pour geindre contre son épaule. _Super_. Ce n'était qu'un autre jour banal où votre boss éclatait littéralement en sanglots sur votre nouveau pull. Elle souffla discrètement et passa ses bras autour des épaules de Jane, se résignant à devoir subir son destin.

« Calme toi, ça va s'arranger. Chuuuuuut. »

Darcy tentait de trouver un moyen d'atteindre un mouchoir (les larmes étaient une chose, mais elle  _refusait_  d'avoir de la morve partout sur son pull!), lorsque Jane se redressa. En temps que la fille qui passait bien trop de temps enfermée dans le bureau de sa patronne bien trop jolie, Darcy prit un plaisir presque sadique à remarquer que lorsqu'elle pleurait, Jane était moche. Son visage était gonflé et tout rouge et... yep, voilà de la morve.

_Bien !_

« Ça va être si embarrassant maintenant ! » Déclara Jane, haletante. « Je veux dire, je vais sortir avec son frère et ses parents vont me détester. »

Wow ! Ça c'était un coup de pute ! Elle allait  _vraiment_ sortir avec Thor ? Darcy ne savait pas vraiment si ça rendait la chose pire ou meilleure. Sûrement pire – elle se sentait tout sauf charitable aujourd'hui.

« Calme toi Jane, tout va bien se passer. La vie peut être étrange, tu t'en remettras. Loki est un gars bien ».  _Tu parles d'un euphémisme, pétasse !_  « Il comprendra » Même Gandhi ne serait pas aussi compréhensif,  _sale dinde._

« Tu crois ? » Elle semblait si optimiste.

« Bien entendu ! »  _Oui Jane, et le Père Noël existe !_

« Merci Darcy »  _Je suis là pour te plaire, patronne. Ne me vire pas_. « J'avais vraiment besoin d'entendre ça. »

Darcy soupira. Bref. Elle aurait pu se mettre à pleurer elle aussi – cela signifiait plus de délicieux cafés et de scones. Elle détestait vraiment avoir raison.

* * *

*A BAS JANE !*

Place a Darcy dans la vie de Loki maintenant ^^


	5. Chapitre 4

Quatre jours plus tard et malgré sa fausse compréhension, Darcy était toujours à fond dans la « Team Loki ». On lui avait toujours dis que les copines passaient avant les mecs, mais c'était dans une situation normale. Or, ici, elle ne pouvait être du côté de l'infidèle Jane. C'était une de ses règles de base. Et puis Loki s'était toujours montré génial avec sa patronne. Elle ne pigeait vraiment pas comment Jane avait pu tout gâcher. Oui, le corps de Thor ressemblait à celui d'un mannequin photoshopé par un amateur. Jane lui avait montré une photo de lui sur son portable alors qu'il se tenait torse nu dans l'encadrement d'une porte – très classe... Mais elle ne comprenait toujours pas. D'après ce que sa patronne lui avait dit sur Thor, Darcy était même de plus en plus ahurie. Bien que Jane l'ai décrit avec des mots amourachés qui lui avaient donné la nausée, il lui apparaissait malgré tout comme un sombre idiot. Un abrutit sexy, certes, mais bête à manger du foin. Qu'est ce que Jane pouvait bien lui trouver au-delà de l'aspect succulent de ses tablettes de chocolat ?

Darcy tomba presque de sa chaise (il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête de se pencher en arrière) quand Loki apparut soudain dans l'encadrement de la porte ce jour-là, portant deux tasses de café et ce sachet en papier familier.

_What?_

_The?_

_Hell?_

Jane avait le dos tourné et ne le vit pas, mais elle se figea visiblement lorsqu'elle entendit le son de sa voix.

« Bonjour, Darcy. Tu es très en beauté ce matin – le bleu est définitivement ta couleur. J'ai ton macchiato, mais j'ai bien peur de te décevoir. Ils n'avaient plus de scones à la framboise, alors je t'en ai pris un à la canneberge. J'espère que ça te va. L'autre option aurait été de t'en ramener un aux graines de pavot mais je trouve que celui-ci à meilleur goût. »  _Hein_  ? Bien, dorénavant, elle porterait toujours du bleu... mais,  _quoi_?

« Euh... merci. J'aime bien la canneberge, on ne sait jamais quand on sera forcé de passer un dépistage de drogue surprise. » Elle n'était même pas sûre de savoir ce qu'elle racontait, mais Loki sourit et acquiesça.

Oh, purée. Ce  _sourire._ Normalement, il était tout aussi espiègle que gentil – mais aujourd'hui, il était  _putain_ de machiavélique. Elle avait le sentiment qu'elle allait assister à une sacrée revanche. Et à en juger par l'étincelle étrangement glaciale qui brillait dans ses yeux, elle devina que ce serait un vrai carnage. Super ! Elle pourrait être la petite souris dans un coin qui assiste à tout !

« Loki ? » L'interpella la voix chevrotante de Jane. « Que... que fais-tu ici ? »

Son sourire resta inchangé alors même que son visage exprimait une fausse confusion. « J'apporte le café, évidemment. Et je voulais m'excuser pour mon attitude de l'autre soir. »  _QUUUUOIII ?_

Il ajouta :

« J'aurais du gérer la chose de manière plus mature. Te snober ainsi était juvénile de ma part. »

Il secoua sa tête comme pour s'excuser.

« Ce ne fut pas une véritable surprise. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme si je ne me m'étais jamais retrouvé dans cette exacte situation auparavant. Je devrais être capable de mieux me contrôler à présent. »

 _Ohhh, merdasse_. Darcy pouvait deviner comment cela allait finir. Après avoir ressenti une brève journée de culpabilité, Jane s'était transformée en une dinde minaudante avec des étoiles dans les yeux lorsqu'il s'agissait de Thor. Et Loki était sur le point de tout faire éclater sous ses pieds. Il allait se venger de la plus cruelle des façons. Mais Darcy supposait que sa patronne l'avait bien mérité... et que Loki avait gagné ce droit.

Il venait de lancer l'appât et attendait avec bien plus de patience que Darcy que Jane y morde. Enfin, son visage vaguement verdâtre et nauséeux, elle demanda :

« Quelle exacte situation ? » Oui, elle avait mordu à l'appât !

Loki continua avec une telle classe et une telle nonchalance que Darcy voulut sortir son portable pour pouvoir tout enregistrer et envoyer la vidéo à tous ses contacts de l'université. Ou bien la mettre sur Youtube.

« Et bien, pas vraiment dans cette situation  _exacte._  Je dois avouer que tu es la première femme à qui j'ai demandé de m'épouser. Mais sinon... » Il se tût et Darcy se surprit à retenir sa respiration pour pouvoir apprécier la réaction de Jane du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

Elle ne fut pas déçue.

« Tu veux dire que Thor... il... a déjà fait ça ? » La voix de Jane était blanche.

Alors c'était  _ça_  que signifiait être sur des charbons ardents ?

« Oh, oui, tout le temps. Je pensais que si j'attendais assez longtemps pour être certain que tu ne pourrais pas être influencée, cela changerait. Une fois trompé, ça peut passer, mais bon... cinq ou six fois, voire plus, alors je pense que la honte retombe sur moi. » Son visage n'était que pure innocence. « Oh, mais ne soit pas si bouleversée Jane. Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, je te le jure. Je comprends tout à fait. Thor, tout le monde l'aime et il est terriblement prévisible. Mais vu qu'il est déjà passé à sa prochaine conquête, je pense que nous devrions cesser notre querelle et considérer cette affaire comme du passé. »

Jane était pale et ses mains tremblaient. « Sa prochaine conquête ? »

Loki fronça les sourcils d'étonnement, feignant parfaitement le remord. « Oh, Jane, je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas sous-entendre quoi que ce soit. Je pensais juste que tu savais quoi attendre de Thor. C'est devenu son mode de vie de puis si longtemps maintenant. Mais crois moi, je t'assure que tu resteras sa prouesse la plus impressionnante. » Sa voix devint plus sérieuse. « Je lui ai parlé et à en juger par son état d'ébriété et le fait que j'ai du déchiffrer ses babillages incompréhensibles lorsque j'ai tenté de joindre mon frère hier, sache qu'elle ne t'arrive pas à la cheville. Intellectuellement, cela va sans dire. Je me souviens qu'elle m'a dit travailler chez un marchand de glace – ce qui est parfaitement respectable – mais ne nécessite pas un diplôme en astrophysique. »

Son sourire était doux mais ses yeux durs comme la glace. Jane semblait détruite. Mais il ajouta, comme s'il ne voyait pas sa détresse :

« J'espère que nous pourrons rester amis. Tu as de très bons goûts en littérature et j'apprécierais si tu pouvais me faire des recommandations. Par email peut-être, si tu préfères ? »

Oh, ça, c'était un homme. Il était si insidieusement froid. Et tellement génial.

Il se tourna soudain pour plonger son regard dans celui de Darcy, observant son expression. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas très douée pour cacher ses sentiments, donc il put certainement lire dans ses yeux qu'elle était à 100% de son côté et qu'elle le félicitait d'un « high five » mental. Son sourire en coin devint immédiatement plus sincère.

« De plus, je dois m'assurer que Mlle Lewis ait sa dose quotidienne de café. Je l'ai vu lorsque ce n'était pas le cas et j'ai peur pour la sécurité de la nation. » C'était vrai et sous entendait quelque chose de super. Peut-être qu'elle aurait malgré tout droit à plus de macchiato et de scones... gratuits !

« Il n'a pas pu... ? Loki, je... » Jane se tût et reprit contenance. « Je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit une bonne idée. Mais je suis heureuse que tu ailles bien. Alors... merci, je suppose. Mais j'ai besoin... d'être un peu seule. » Oui, c'était logique après la bombe qu'il venait de lui lancer en pleine face. Loki fit une moue compréhensive.

« Oui, bien sûr. Je suis encore désolé, je ne voulais pas ajouter à ta détresse. Il semble que sans le vouloir je n'ai fais d'aggraver les choses. Je m'en vais. Mais tu peux me contacter quand tu veux, Jane. » Il jeta un regard à Darcy. « Adieu, Darcy ». Puis, il tourna les talons et passa la porte, la laissant ouverte sur son passage.

Jane se détourna immédiatement pour faire face à son bureau et tout son corps se figea.

« Je vais fermer », annonça Darcy en montrant inutilement le battant du doigt. Sa patronne ne sembla pas l'avoir entendu.

Darcy s'approcha donc et commença à fermer la porte avant qu'elle ne voit le reflet de Loki dans la vitre qui coupait le couloir en deux. Elle sortit la tête. Il se tenait à quelques pas de là et la fixait avec intensité. Elle jeta un rapide regard par-dessus son épaule mais Jane semblait toujours plongée dans sa léthargie. Rencontrant à nouveau les yeux de Loki, elle lui fit un clin d'œil et lui souffla un vague « bien joué ». Pour toute réponse, il lui offrit un sourire presque terrifiant. Elle avait carrément raison – cet homme avait plus de facettes qu'une boule disco. Si elle avait su qu'elle ne le reverrait pas avant des mois, Darcy lui aurait au moins dit au revoir.


	6. Chapitre 5

_Trois semaines plus tard..._

Aller dîner chez ses parents était le plus souvent une activité agréable. Néanmoins, pour des raisons évidentes, cette fois-ci fut loin d'être plaisante pour Loki. Le sourire hésitant de son frère lorsqu'il arriva lui fit contracter sa mâchoire. Seule la présence de sa mère sauva Thor du raz de marré de vitriol qu'il prévoyait de lui envoyer en plein visage.

Pendant le repas, Thor tenta d'engager la conversation avec lui mais finit par abandonner après n'avoir reçu rien d'autre que des réponses brèves et glaciales. Leurs parents devinèrent rapidement la tension qui grossissait entre leurs deux fils et Loki pouvait presque les voir débattre dans leur tête pour savoir s'ils devaient ou non demander ce qui n'allait pas. Ils arrivèrent à la même conclusion, à savoir qu'ils préféraient passer outre. Sa mère se tourna en direction de Loki et lui posa ce qu'elle imaginait être une question innocente.

« Comment va Jane, mon chéri ? »

Les épaules de Loki se redressèrent involontairement avant qu'il ne reprenne contenance. Du coin de l'œil, il vit que Thor s'était figé, son verre à mi-chemin entre la table et ses lèvres. Leur mère sembla se rendre compte qu'elle venait de faire une bévue et laissa échapper un petit soupir. Avant qu'elle puisse ajouter quelque chose, il répondit :

« Je ne saurais te dire, nous ne nous sommes plus parlé depuis des semaines. »

« Oh. Oh, chéri, je suis désolée. Elle était si gentille. J'espère que ça n'a pas été trop dur pour toi » La voix de sa mère était tellement douce et compréhensive que cela lui donna envie frapper quelque chose.

Avant qu'il ait pu s'en empêcher, Loki répondit sur un ton un peu trop sombre et amère. « Oh, oui. Tout va bien. C'est juste l'histoire basique. Je l'ai demandé en mariage, elle m'a répondu qu'elle baisait Thor. Nous avons rompu. Mise à part la bague, c'était à peu près le même schéma que pour toutes mes autres relations amoureuses. »

Le verre de Thor retomba brutalement contre la bois de la table, mais Loki ajouta :

« La troisième fois est ce qu'on appelle un 'coup du chapeau' non ? Vous savez que je ne m'y connais pas bien en sport. Mais je devrais peut-être le féliciter pour sa régularité et sa cohérence. Je suppose qu'il ne peut pas s'en empêcher étant donné que son pénis est un compas et que toutes les femmes sont le Nord. »

Un silence de plomb retomba sur la salle à manger. Loki voulut immédiatement ravaler ses paroles. Il savait que ses parents savaient ce que Thor lui avait fait subir lors de ses anciennes relations et qu'ils finiraient par tout découvrir à propos de Jane. Mais il aurait pu se montrer un peu plus diplomate.

Il soupira et passa une main pensive dans ses cheveux noirs. Jetant un rapide regard en direction de sa famille, Loki vit que Thor fixait son assiette avec intensité alors que leur père foudroyait son aîné d'un regard qui s'assombrissait de plus en plus. Il ne voulait pas être présent pour assister à la tempête. Reportant son attention sur sa mère, Loki la vit les considérer lui et son frère avec un mélange de déception et de pitié. Il ne voulait pas de sa pitié, même venant de sa mère.

Agacé par sa propre personne, Loki annonça sur un ton d'excuse.

« Je suis navré pour mon langage, Mère. Cette semaine m'a semblé durer des années et je n'ai pas particulièrement faim en ce moment. Je pense que je vais me faire une assiette pour plus tard et rentrer dès maintenant. »

Elle acquiesça rapidement. « Oui, oui, bien entendu mon chéri. Prends tout ce qui te fais envie. Nous en reparlerons plus tard. »

Loki se leva, saisit son assiette et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il n'eut pas l'occasion de poser son regard sur les deux hommes qui demeuraient à table. Déposant un baiser sur le front de sa mère à son passage, il lui souffla par-dessus son épaule.

« Bonsoir Mère, Père ». Il fit une pause. « Thor ».

Une fois de plus, Loki ne resta pas pour assister au chaos qu'il venait de créer. Il devenait étrangement doué dans ce domaine.


	7. Chapitre 6

Darcy n'avait pas revu Loki depuis sept mois. Quand elle travaillait encore pour Jane, elle se surpris à penser à lui de temps à autres. Son café lui manquait (et les scones) et elle supposait qu'il lui manquait aussi un peu. Il était un mystère – et Darcy aimait beaucoup les résoudre. Mais depuis qu'elle avait terminé son semestre (et du même coup son travail auprès de Jane), qui avait prit fin il y a quelques semaines, elle devait avouer que Loki lui était totalement sortit de la tête jusqu'au jour où elle le rencontra à nouveau.

Elle passait une journée vraiment merdique et ne désirait qu'une seule chose : une tasse de café. Donc, elle décida de se noyer dans un macchiato à 5$ dont elle n'avait pas pu goûter la splendeur depuis le ''fiasco Thor''. Assise à une table dans un coin, regardant les passants et rêvassant, elle sursauta et s'étouffa presque dans son délice au caramel lorsqu'une assiette atterrit soudain devant son nez.

« Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur » Elle connaissait cette voix.

Confuse, Darcy laissa son regard voyager de l'assiette à la main qui la tenait, pour finir par se poser sur le visage de Loki. Hein ?

« Tu semblais avoir faim. » Je répète : hein ?

Elle sortit soudain de sa stupeur et jeta un nouveau regard sur l'assiette qu'il venait de déposer devant elle. Un scone à la framboise. Il venait de lui acheter un scone a la framboise ! Jane était totalement stupide ! Elle reposa son café rapidement et se redressa, ce qui le surprit. Avant qu'il ait put reculer pour lui faire de la place, elle glissa ses bras autour de sa taille (cela aurait été trop difficile pour elle d'atteindre ses épaules étant donné sa taille de géant) et l'enlaça. Elle le sentit se figer tout contre elle et réalisa soudain, que toutes choses considérées, ils n'en étaient jamais arrivés au stade ''câlin '' de leur relation.

Mais elle s'en moquait. Il venait de lui acheter un scone ! Je premier qu'elle avait depuis des mois ! Elle le relâcha juste assez pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux (des yeux plutôt étonnés). Avaient-ils toujours été aussi verts ? Sûrement, il faut dire qu'elle ne s'était jamais retrouvée aussi près de lui auparavant.

« Merci », murmura-t-elle.

Sa voix était peut-être un peu trop intense, mais au moins elle était honnête. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer à quel point sa journée avait été affreuse et que la simple vue de scones qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'offrir l'avaient déprimé au plus haut point. Elle n'avait pu s'acheter qu'un café et le monde était plus sûr lorsqu'elle avait sa dose.

Loki la dévisagea comme s'il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire d'elle. Finalement, il esquissa un sourire et secoua sa tête, passant un bras autour de sa taille pour donner une petite tape dans son dos.

« Mais de rien », répondit-il. Sa vois était extrêmement solennelle, mais ses yeux étincelaient d'amusement.

Darcy réalisa soudain qu'il semblait aller bien, il était heureux. Cela contrastait pas mal avec le sourire vicieux qu'elle avait vu sur son visage la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient parlés. Il était bien mieux comme ça et elle se sentit étrangement rassurée. Darcy ne s'était pas rendue compte à quel point le bien être de Loki comptait pour elle depuis que Jane l'avait jeté comme une vieille chaussette. Ouf.

Lui adressant son plus grand sourire, elle demanda :

« Voulez vous vous joindre à moi, cher monsieur ? »

« Bien sûr. Mais cela va se révéler plutôt difficile si tu ne me relâches pas avant tout. »

Sa voix était taquine mais douce – et elle se dit que ces deux adjectifs le décrivaient plutôt bien. Elle réalisa aussi (oui bon, en fait, elle n'avait pas vraiment oublié) qu'elle le serrait toujours contre elle et que son bras à lui reposait doucement sur le bas de son dos. Darcy pouvait définitivement sentir ses doigts contre ses vêtements, ne la serrant pas vraiment, tel le fantôme d'une caresse. Elle se rassit donc et laissa ses mains retomber sur sa table.

« Désolée, c'est juste que... cette journée a été horrible. Et j'avais vraiment, vraiment envie d'un scone. Vraiment ! »

Il prit place face à elle avec grâce. « Et bien, je suis heureux d'être passé par là. » Il lui sourit à nouveau. « Comment vas-tu Darcy ? »

Elle avait le sentiment qu'il pourrait deviner chacun de ses mensonges, alors elle n'essaya même pas de lui cacher la vérité. Une petite grimace fronçant son nez, elle répondit :

« Je pourrais dire que ça va bien, mais je mentirais. On va dire que je... survis. Je suppose. Je suis en bonne santé, c'est déjà ça. »

Il fronça les sourcils et sembla vraiment concerné. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Darcy ne savait pas s'il lui posait la question parce qu'il était un gentleman et que c'était la chose polie à faire, mais elle en avait juste telllllement marre... et puis il lui avait acheté un scone. Alors, rien à carrer, elle allait tout lui balancer !

« Rien ne va. Sérieusement. Mon nouveau job est nul – c'en est presque avilissant. Mon patron est un gros trou du cul. Il m'appelle ''poupée''. Qui parle encore comment ça ? Et il me traite comme sa secrétaire. 'Va me chercher un petit café, poupée !' 'Prends ce fichier pour moi, poupée !' Il a toujours un expression stupide sur le visage. Comme si je ne savais pas qu'il fait exprès de faire tomber des trucs juste pour que je me penche pour les ramasser. Et il essaye de regarder sous ma jupe à chaque putain de fois que je lève la jambe. Un total pervers. Mais c'est aussi bien de voir que la misogynie est toujours bien vivante et se porte aussi bien à notre siècle. Je ne peux même pas démissionner parce que c'est le seul endroit où je trouverai du travail avec cette économie. »

Loki ouvrait la bouche pour tenter une quelconque réponse, mais Darcy n'avait pas encore fini.

« Et il y a ma mère qui m'a appelé aujourd'hui, ce qui est génial – quand je dis génial, je veux dire monstrueux. Apparemment ma cousine Hannah va avoir un bébé. Elle a à peine 12 ans ! Okay, pas vraiment, mais elle ne doit pas avoir plus de 19 ans à tout casser. Et voilà que ma mère me sort des trucs comme : 'Darcy, tu sais que tu ne rajeunis pas. Avec la taille de tes seins, ils vont bientôt pendouiller. Il faut que tu te trouves un petit ami tant qu'ils tiennent en place !' Et je... »

Elle se tût lorsqu'elle découvrit l'expression du visage de Loki. Il semblait tiraillé entre un fou rire et un hurlement étranglé. Darcy retraça mentalement ce qu'elle venait de dire et réalisa qu'il était hautement possible qu'elle lui ait parlé de seins pendouillant. Étant donné qu'il était l'ex fiancé de son ancienne patronne, ce n'était pas vraiment considéré comme normal.

Elle s'écrira, confuse :

« Désolée ! Vraiment, je ne sais pas pourquoi je parle de mes seins. C'est bizarre hein ? Et voilà, je suis encore en train de parler d'eux, ce qui est encore plus taré. Je suis juste... ma journée a été horrible. Merci pour le scone. Je ne me sentirais pas insultée si vous partiez en courant. »

Elle s'attendait presque à ce qu'il prenne ses jambes à son cou. Oui qu'il lui sorte une excuse bidon pour s'enfuir le plus vite possible. Mais non. Il laissa juste échapper un petit rire.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Je suis assez âgé pour pouvoir parler de poitrine – qu'elle pendouille ou pas. » Son expression s'assombrit. « Je suis par contre inquiet à propos de ton patron. Son attitude me semble totalement inacceptable. Peux-tu porter plainte ? »

« Peut-être, mais je ne voudrais pas risquer mon job, tout aussi pourri et dégradant qu'il soit. J'ai vraiment besoin d'argent. »

Il acquiesça, comme s'il comprenait.

« Tu as un petit ami ? »

Darcy cilla. Attendez, quoi ? Est-ce qu'il venait tout juste de... ? Oui, mais pourquoi ?

Sa voix fut contenue. « Euhh... non, pas pour le moment. »

« Pas de frère ? » Okay, sérieusement, quoi ?

« Je suis fille unique. »

Ses sourcils se froncèrent à nouveau et il porta sa main à l'une de ses poches. Darcy le regarda sortir un petit morceau de carton, la fixer un moment, puis le lui tendre. C'était une carte professionnelle. D'accord, ça la rendait encore plus perplexe.

« Voilà mon numéro de portable. Je sais que je vais te paraître tout aussi misogyne que ton pervers de patron, mais je n'aime pas l'idée de savoir une jeune femme être harcelée sexuellement sur son lieu de travail sans qu'elle ait quelqu'un à appeler en cas d'urgence. Si un jour tu sens que quelque chose cloche vraiment, j'ai toujours mon portable sur moi. »

Oh. Oh. Wow. Ouais, c'est vrai, c'était un peu antiféministe parce que nom d'un chien, elle pouvait se défendre toute seule. Mais quand même, son attention la rendit toute rougissante et euphorique. C'était la chose la plus gentille qu'on ait fait pour elle depuis... et bien depuis qu'il lui avait acheté un scone.

« Merci, vraiment. C'est genre, incroyablement chevaleresque et prévenant et tout. »

Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression de vivre dans un putain de film à l'eau de rose depuis qu'il s'était assis face à elle ?

« Mais de rien. Et s'il te plaît, n'hésite pas à m'appeler si tu en ressens le besoin. »

Elle se contenta d'acquiescer, n'arrivant pas vraiment à imaginer une situation où elle le ferait, mais étrangement reconnaissante malgré tout.

Son téléphone sonna soudain, la faisant hurler intérieurement alors que Meredith Brooks chantait qu'elle était une pétasse – Maman. Elle devait absolument arrêter de personnaliser les sonneries de son téléphone. Le sortant de sa poche, elle vérifia l'écran, espérant par miracle que le nom de sa mère n'y apparaîtrait pas. Dommage. Ennuyée, elle souffla :

« Oh, non ! »

« Compagnie d'assurance ? » suggéra Loki sur un ton amusé, mais ses yeux exprimant une légère inquiétude.

« C'est juste ma mère. Elle me laissera un... ». Une idée lui vint en tête. Un idée stupide. Une idée folle. « En fait, excusez-moi, mais ça vous dérange si je décroche ? Je ne serais pas longue. Vous pouvez me chronométrer si vous voulez ? »

« Je t'en prie ».

Elle répondit rapidement. « Salut maman...oui, je suis désolée d'avoir dis ça. Tu as une très belle poitrine pour une femme de ton âge... Je ne t'ai pas traité de vieille ! C'était un compliment. »

Darcy se demanda ce que Loki pouvait penser de la conversation qu'il entendait sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir ce que sa mère lui disait. Elle tenait d'elle pour sa folie et son manque de discrétion. Peut-être que lui répondre devant Loki avait été une erreur.

« Je prends un café... Non... Yep... Oui, un homme, un vrai. »

La prochaine question de sa mère nécessitait un moment de réflexion. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, dévisageant Loki de la tête aux pieds, souriant en voyant qu'elle le rendait nerveux.

« Très appétissant ».

Elle le vit tenter de dissimuler le sourire qui arqua ses lèvres presque involontairement.

« Je sais, moi non plus !... Il est professeur de chimie... Non, ce n'est pas mon professeur !... Non maman !... Je n'ai même pas de jupes plissées, espèce de tarée !

Loki sembla vaguement amusé.

« Je dirais qu'il a une situation aisée... Je ne sais pas, mais ses vêtements sont carrément classes... Pas classe version 'gay' maman !... Il sortait avec mon ancienne patronne... Non, Pétasse Bouchencoeur.

Les sourcils de Loki s'élevèrent si haut qu'ils disparurent presque derrière ses cheveux d'ébène.

« Oui, c'est lui !... Et bien il me regarde bizarrement, donc... Oui, il peut m'entendre... Je suis presque sûre qu'il pense déjà que je suis cinglée. Mais c'est un gentleman donc ça va... Accidentel, il m'a acheté un scone... c'est une sorte de pâtisserie... Je ne suis pas grosse !... Oui, okay... Non, je te dis que c'est un gentleman... Quoi ? Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu viennes juste de dire ça !... Je ne suis pas le genre de fille à forcer un garçon à me demander en mariage à cause d'une fausse grossesse, c'est bien trop taré, même pour toi !... Oui, mais je ne suis pas Tante Patty !

Oui, répondre à sa mère en présence de Loki était une erreur monumentale. Tout ce qu'elle avait voulu accomplir était faire savoir à sa mère qu'elle prenait un café avec un homme attirant et brillant pour qu'elle cesse de lui rabâcher les oreilles à propos de son célibat. Mais elle aurait du se douter que ça ne fonctionnerait pas. Pas avec sa mère.

« Oui, il est toujours là... Écoute, je dois partir. Il me prend déjà pour une tarée, je ne veux pas qu'il pense que je suis mal élevée en plus !... Non maman... Non maman ! Bien, comme tu veux, au revoir ! » Elle ignora les plaintes de sa mère et lui raccrocha au nez. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Loki.

Elle avait du mal à lire l'expression de son visage mais il était durement horrifié. Elle devrait s'excuser. Mais avant qu'elle ait pu ouvrir la bouche – et à sa grande surprise – il éclata soudain de rire. Il en avait même les larmes aux yeux. Hein ?

« C'était... tu... totalement hilarante... » Il pouvait à peine parler. Bien qu'elle ne voit pas ce qui était si drôle, son rire était extrêmement communicatif. Darcy commença alors à glousser. Et puis elle rit elle aussi. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais c'était juste tellement bon de sentir cette totale euphorie l'envahir. Cette rencontre était si étrange, et fortuite... et généralissime.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils durent reprendre leur souffle. Loki fut le premier à parler, semblant inhabituellement penaud.

« Écoute, je suis désolé mais c'était si burlesque et... étrangement révélateur. Tu as toujours été une sorte de mystère pour moi et j'ai comme l'impression que je viens juste de découvrir quelque chose d'essentiel. Un indice énorme, et terriblement amusant. » Il lui sourit et Darcy fut excessivement contente qu'elle soit l'une des rares personnes capables de le faire rire si fort qu'il en pleurait presque. Bon, okay, il se moquait plus d'elle qu'autre chose, mais cela était malgré tout flatteur.

Souriant d'une oreille à l'autre, elle répondit :

« Vous savez, je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment envie de savoir ce que vous entendez par révélateur. Mais je suis heureuse d'avoir pu vous divertir. Bien que je doive vous contredire. C'est vous le vrai mystère. Moi, je suis un livre ouvert – ou plutôt un magazine. Beaucoup de photos et peu de texte, facile à lire. Il n'y a aucun mystère en moi. Vous, vous êtes plus comme l' _Iliade_. Ou un de ces pavés qui viennent en plusieurs tomes. »

Elle se sentait divaguer, ce qui était toujours un signe de nervosité chez elle. Elle ne voulait pas trop savoir pourquoi elle se sentait si nerveuse, donc, elle ajouta simplement :

« Je n'ai pas autant ri depuis très longtemps . »

« Moi non plus ». Loki semblait soudain pensif, comme s'il essayait de deviner quelque chose. « Tu sais, c'était bon te de revoir. »

Attendez, ça sonnait comme un au revoir ça !

« Oui, en effet. »

« Je dois me rendre à une réunion affreusement ennuyeuse avec le reste de mon département dans vingt minutes. Je vais devoir finir mon café en quatrième vitesse et partir. »

Crotte, c'était un au revoir.

« Oh, okay, ça craint. Essayez de ne pas vous endormir. Ou alors si vous ne pouvez pas vous en empêcher, essayez de ne pas ronfler ou baver. »

« Je ferais tout mon possible pour suivre tes conseils. » Il commença à se redresser et elle éprouva la ridicule envie de lui faire un câlin pour lui dire au revoir. « Prends soin de toi, Darcy. Et j'étais sérieux quand je t'ai dis que tu pouvais m'appeler si tu en éprouvais le besoin. »

Toujours aussi gentleman !

« J'y penserai, merci pour le scone, et la compagnie. Vous avez rendu ma journée supportable. »

Son sourire fut chaleureux et tendre. « J'en suis heureux. Au revoir, Darcy »

« Bye, Loki »

Il tourna les talons et sortit du café sans un regard en arrière. Ce qui était une bonne chose, car sinon, il l'aurait surpris en train de mater son délicieux postérieur. Elle prit une nouvelle bouchée de son scone.

Jane était juste une putain d'idiote !


	8. Chapitre 7

_Deux semaines plus tard..._

_Douche. Lit. Douche. Lit._ Ces deux mots se répétaient dans l'esprit de Darcy comme une chanson qu'on ne pouvait pas se sortir de la tête. Elle était arrivée chez elle après une nouvelle journée catastrophique au travail. Son connard de patron avait fini par l'appeler 'Lèvres d'amour'. Elle supposa que c'était mieux que  _Tétons d'amour_ , mais quand même... ça craignait. Au moins, c'était vendredi.

Son bâtiment fut enfin en vue et elle aurait pu presser le pas si elle n'avait pas été si fatiguée. Traînant dans les escaliers jusqu'à atteindre le quatrième étage, Darcy sortit sa clef pour l'enfoncer dans la serrure quand elle se figea de stupeur, la main dans les airs. Sa porte était grande ouverte. Elle se souvenait pourtant l'avoir fermé le matin même. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était supposée faire ? Appeler la police ? Non, tout d'abord, elle devait s'assurer qu'un crime avait bien été commis avant d'alerter qui que ce soit. Peut-être que c'était un problème de maintenance et que son propriétaire avait du réparer quelque chose. L'immeuble était un vrai taudis, donc cela lui paraissait tout autant possible... que l'autre option.

Elle enfonça sa main dans son sac pour en sortir un taser qu'elle gardait toujours sur elle (bah quoi ? Elle était une jeune fille célibataire dans une grand ville – elle ne serait jamais une victime!) Elle poussa sa porte. Les lumières étaient éteintes. Sa voix brisa nerveusement le silence :

« Hé oh ? »

Silence.

Elle décida d'allumer son plafonnier, préparant son taser en cas d'attaque.

Il n'y avait personne. Son appartement était un petit studio, et à moins que quelqu'un se cache sous sa douche, elle était seule. Par contre, toute la pièce était sans-dessus dessous. Fuck ! Ça ne pouvait pas lui arriver, pas maintenant !

Pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait forcer son appartement minable pour voler des babioles sans valeur ? Sérieusement, ça frisait le ridicule.

Darcy traversa la pièce, observant les lieux en essayant de ne pas pleurer. Elle jeta un œil dans la salle de bain (juste pour vérifier derrière le rideau de douche – rien) et s'assit sur la cuvette des toilettes pour éclater en sanglots. Ça craignait tellement.

Une fois qu'elle eut reprit ses esprit, du moins, qu'elle eut cessé de sangloter comme un bébé, elle appela la police. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas considérée comme une urgence étant donné que le crime avait été commis depuis longtemps, la femme qui lui répondit se montra gentille.

Darcy entendit qu'on frappait à sa porte peu de temps après et deux agents entrèrent. Ils lui posèrent tant de questions qu'elle eut soudain envie de se remettre à pleurer. Apparemment, le voleur avait cambriolé trois autres appartements dans le quartier et les policiers étaient déjà dans le coin quand on les avait appelé.  _Quelle coïncidence.._. Le gardien monta la voir et lui promit de réparer la porte et le loquet dans la matinée. Ce qui signifiait qu'elle devrait passer la nuit dans un appartement qui venait d'être cambriolé sans possibilité de s'enfermer à clef.  _De mieux en mieux._

Après une bonne heure qui lui sembla durer une éternité, les policiers partirent, des mots comme ''reçu'' et ''tournevis'' et ''assurance de location'' (qu'est-ce que c'était que ça?) semblèrent ricocher dans sa tête. Elle voulait prendre une douche, mais elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Pas maintenant. Elle se sentait déjà terriblement vulnérable, alors elle n'allait pas se mettre toute nue dans un appartement sans porte. Darcy ne pouvait pas s'offrir une chambre d'hôtel. Surtout pas maintenant – elle ne préférait même pas penser à combien toute cette histoire lui coûterait. Comment allait-elle remplacer ce qu'on lui avait volé ? Au moins, elle avait son portable sur elle et cela lui apparut comme un petit miracle au milieu du désastre ambulant qu'était devenue sa vie.

Ce qu'elle désirait le plus à ce moment précis – et cela n'était pas la première fois – ce serait d'être plus sociable. Elle avait des amis. En quelque sorte. Des potes avec qui elle avait fait ses études et qui lui offrait parfois une bière après les cours. Mais elle ne possédait pas de  _vrais_  amis, ceux qu'elle aurait pu appeler lorsque son appartement venait de se faire cambrioler par exemple, ou juste quelqu'un qui la serre dans ses bras pendant qu'elle pleurait. Bon dieu, ce qu'elle aurait aimé avoir un petit ami... Il lui aurait été tellement utile dans cette situation.

_Attendez !_

Elle se mit soudain à fouiller dans son sac comme une folle jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve son portefeuille. Elle l'ouvrit et chercha une certaine carte... Bingo ! ''Loki Odinson, Professeur de Chimie''.

Darcy hésita une minute. Il était presque minuit et – mise à part leur rencontre fortuite dans le café – elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis des mois. De plus, ils n'avaient jamais été vraiment des amis. Mais il s'était proposé de l'aider. Et il était un gentleman. Bien qu'elle se sente offensée qu'il sous entende qu'une jeune femme avait besoin de la protection d'un homme – et merde, elle  _avait_ vraiment envie que quelqu'un la rassure, ici et maintenant. Elle ne pouvait pas penser à une meilleure personne que Loki pour remplir cette fonction.

Envoyant ses réserves au diable, elle saisit son portable et composa le numéro.


	9. Chapitre 8

Loki n'avait pas beaucoup pensé à Darcy après sa rupture avec Jane. Les seules fois où il se la remémorait furent lorsqu'il entrait dans le café qu'elle aimait tant ou qu'il voyait des scones. Bien qu'il n'ait jamais été un grand fan des sucreries, elle avait toujours semblé extrêmement reconnaissante et heureuse à chaque fois qu'il lui ramenait une pâtisserie. Il suspectait qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de dépenser 10$ pour un bon café et un scone tous les jours (voire même une fois par semaine). Mais pour lui, ce n'était rien. Il avait de l'argent et quelqu'un qui l'appréciait pour autre chose que son compte en banque le changeait. Donc, il aimait beaucoup lui acheter ces gourmandises et le sourire béat qu'il recevait en retour.

Elle était une fille excentrique. Gentille, mais bizarre. Elle était aussi franche au point d'être parfois impolie, ce qu'il trouvait étrangement rafraîchissant. Il n'y avait pas trop réfléchit à l'époque – parce qu'il était avec Jane et que pour lui la monogamie était importante – mais il avait remarqué que Darcy était plutôt jolie. Sa beauté était moins évidente que celle de Jane, qui vous frappait en plein visage dès le premier regard, mais plus subtile. Elle portait ses vêtements trop grands comme une armure et usait de sa répartie légendaire comme d'une arme. Loki avait le sentiment que si un jour elle baissait sa garde, elle serait à tomber par terre.

Il avait été surpris par la solidarité de Darcy lors de sa dernière conversation avec Jane. Il savait qu'il s'était comporté comme un vrai connard, mais il avait voulu blesser sa petite amie tout autant qu'il l'avait été. Non, pour être honnête, il avait tout fait pour qu'elle souffre encore plus. Il avait alors utilisé sa langue fourchue et sa malice (qui étaient des armes bien plus terribles que le métal ou la pierre) pour lui arracher le cœur avec la précision d'un chirurgien tout en gardant le sourire d'un écolier. Et le pire c'est qu'il ne regrettait rien. Au cœur de sa vengeance, Loki avait malgré tout remarqué que Darcy (et surtout les expressions inestimable qui étaient passées sur son visage) était demeurée de son côté durant toute la discussion. Cela l'avait surpris, car elle ne lui devait aucune loyauté. Jane avait été sa patronne pendant des années et il ne représentait que le mec qui lui apportait parfois une tasse de café.

Malgré tout, Loki ne sut vraiment comment réagir lorsqu'il la découvrit assise à une table dans son café préféré. Elle portait alors des vêtements plus classiques et buvait son habituel caramel macchiato. Il avoua s'être retourné plusieurs fois sur elle, ne l'ayant jamais vu porter quelque chose d'aussi chic (et épousant parfaitement ses formes). Elle ne ressemblait plus du tout à la jeune fille au look bohémien dont il se souvenait.

Darcy ne l'avait pas vu entrer. Il pensa donc qu'il aurait pu partir sans la saluer étant donné qu'il n'était pas très à l'aise dans les situations embarrassantes, ce qui vu leur passé commun, pouvait être le cas. Néanmoins, il ne vit pas de scone sur sa table et profita de l'opportunité pour lui en acheter un. Après tout, il avait bien quelques minutes à tuer avant le début de sa réunion mortellement ennuyeuse. Il pourrait prendre de ses nouvelles et en profiter pour se sociabiliser un peu. Il avait peur de devenir une sorte d'ermite.

Et puis, elle le surprit au-delà de tout ce qu'il attendait lorsqu'elle l'enlaça. En dehors de sa mère, il ne pouvait pas se souvenir qu'on lui ai déjà fait un câlin depuis qu'il était enfant. Du moins, pas d'une manière aussi impulsive et naturelle. Il avait évidemment enlacé des femmes, mais uniquement dans l'intimité. Quant à Thor et à son père, ils étaient plus du genre à lui donner de grandes tapes dans le dos. Mais en dehors de cela, Loki avait toujours pensé qu'il dégageait une sorte d'aura qui poussait les autres à ne pas envahir son espace personnel.

Seulement, Darcy n'était pas comme les autres. Elle s'accrocha à lui et le remercia avec une gravité presque comique. Jolie petite folle. Lorsqu'elle le relâcha enfin, il en fut presque déçu. Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point ce genre de contact physique avait pu lui manquer. Elle adora le scone et commença à le dévorer avec une vénération qui était normalement réservée aux condamnés à mort appréciant leur dernier repas.

Leur conversation se révéla étonnante elle aussi. Elle divagua un peu mais tout en restant vraiment amusante. Et son coup de téléphone à sa mère semblait sortir tout droit d'un sketch comique. Il trouva cela étrangement flatteur lorsqu'il l'entendit dire qu'elle le trouvait ''très appétissant''. Cela avait peut être été un trait d'humour inconscient de sa part, mais il ne pouvait pas se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'il avait autant ri. Peut-être même que c'était une première. Il avait toujours été si discret étant enfant, écoutant le rire de Thor faire écho dans les couloirs.

Parler avec Darcy fit réaliser à Loki – et pas pour la première fois – qu'il aurait aimé avoir de vrais amis. Il avait des collègues, des connaissances, mais personne pour avoir de longues conversations avec lui autour d'un café.

Après sa rencontre avec Darcy, il était souvent retourné dans ce même café en espérant la revoir, lui acheter un autre scone, avoir un câlin, rire avec elle. Mais elle ne revint pas et il avait presque mis cette délicieuse journée derrière lui quand soudain, son portable sonna.

Cela se produisit un soir, alors qu'il sortait à peine de la douche.

_Riiiiing._

Il répondit rapidement effrayé qu'il s'agisse d'une urgence familiale, mais il ne connaissait pas le numéro de l'appelant. Jetant un œil à l'horloge, il espérait que ce n'était pas encore une de ces satanées sociétés de télémarketing. Sa voix lui parut passablement contrariée lorsqu'il répondit.

« Allo ? »

« Salut. Loki ? C'est, euh, c'est Darcy. »

Darcy ? C'était pour le moins inattendu. Il jeta un nouveau regard à l'heure. Étant donné qu'elle n'était pas totalement inepte socialement, il supposa qu'elle était soit saoule, soit dans le pétrin. Il décida d'agir avec précaution.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

« On peut dire ça, mais... non, pas vraiment »

On ne pouvait faire plus vague. Il commença à se sentir un peu inquiet.

« Darcy, que s'est-il passé ? »

Il y eu une pause. « Écoutez, je n'aurais pas du vous appeler. Je suis si stupide, désolée. Bonne nuit. »

« Attends ! » Darcy était beaucoup de chose, mais certainement pas stupide. Quelque chose lui était arrivé. « Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ! » Il savait que sa voix était un peu dure, mais il était vraiment alarmé à présent.

« Et bien, mon appart a été cambriolé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne possède rien qui ait de la valeur et je vis au quatrième étage d'un vrai taudis. Mais je n'ai jamais eu de chance. Le serrurier ne passera pas avant demain et je suis toute seule maintenant. Je voudrais prendre une douche mais j'ai peur que le voleur ne revienne et me trouve toute nue et vulnérable. Vous comprenez, on ne peut pas utiliser un taser sous une douche. Et alors je me suis souvenue que vous m'aviez proposé de vous appeler si j'avais besoin d'un chevalier en armure et... et bien je crois que j'en ai besoin maintenant. Je suis désolée, je bafouille, mais j'ai juste peur que si j'arrête de parler, je me remette à pleurer, et ça craindrait parce que... »

Elle ne semblait pas sur le point de s'arrêter avec un bon moment, il la coupa donc.

« Darcy ! Calme toi. Respire. » Loki attendit de l'entendre expirer à travers le téléphone. « Donne moi ton adresse ? J'arrive tout de suite. »

Elle se tut. «  _Vraiment ? »_  Sa voix était faible et effrayée, ce qui lui donna envie de littéralement courir jusqu'à chez elle malgré le fait qu'il ne portait actuellement qu'une serviette.

« Bien entendu. Maintenant, donne-moi ton adresse. » Elle obéit, soufflant le nom d'une des rues les plus mal famée de la ville. « Okay, reste où tu es et tente de rester calme. J'arrive. »

Il s'habilla en quatrième vitesse et arrêta un taxi avec un geste frénétique de la main. La rue où Darcy vivait était sombre et son immeuble aurait du être commandé pour démolition. C'était totalement inacceptable. Il savait qu'il aurait du s'en douter. Si elle ne pouvait pas s'offrir un scone à 5$, elle ne pouvait certainement pas s'offrir un appartement décent.

Loki demanda au conducteur de l'attendre et de laisser tourner le compteur, puis ils monta les escaliers quatre à quatre. Il vit tout de suite que la serrure de sa porte avait été arrachée. Jamais, au grand jamais il ne la laisserait passer la nuit ici ! Et si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, elle ne poserait plus les pieds dans ce taudis. Il frappa à la porte et le battant s'ouvrit immédiatement, comme si Darcy l'avait attendu juste derrière.

Il était évident qu'elle avait pleurer, ce qui le déstabilisa car cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle semblait aussi embarrassée, le gratifiant d'un sourire plutôt pathétique.

« Merci d'être venu, Loki ». Sa voix ressemblait à celle d'une petite fille, ce qui lui donna envie de frapper celui qui lui avait fait ça encore davantage. Mais vu que c'était impossible pour le moment, il devrait faire passer le réconfort avant la vengeance.

« Ce n'est rien », répondit-il, l'attirant dans ses bras pour l'enlacer fermement. Elle se laissa immédiatement aller contre lui, enfouissant son visage contre sa poitrine et serrant le tissu de sa chemise dans son dos avec tant de force qu'il eut peur qu'elle le déchire. Totalement en dehors de son élément, Loki passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Darcy et commença à doucement lui caresser la tête en ce qu'il espérait être un geste de réconfort. Il se sentait un peu bête, mais il murmura malgré tout entre ses mèches :

« Ca va aller, on va arranger ça. Tu es en sécurité maintenant, d'accord ? »

Elle acquiesça tout contre sa clavicule. Il recula à contre cœur pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux.

« Tu as préparer un sac ? »

Elle sembla confuse. « Un sac ? »

« Tu n'imagines pas qu'on va rester ici, n'est-ce pas ? Tu va venir chez moi jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve une meilleure solution, d'accord ? »

Darcy parut vraiment abasourdie et soudain, elle l'enlaça à nouveau désespérément, au point de lui faire un peu mal – elle était satanément forte pour une si petite chose. Puis, elle le relâcha et commença à fouiller dans ses affaires éparpillées sur le sol à la recherche de ce dont elle aurait besoin.

Loki ne put s'empêcher de grimacer à la vue des dégâts. Toute la pièce n'était pas plus grande que son salon. Le matelas avait été retourné et déchiré, sa table de nuit était renversée. Le sol était couvert de débris de verres et de morceaux d'étoffes déchirés. Le meuble télé était vide.  _Putain_. Il doutait qu'elle ait une assurance. Il se demanda si elle accepterait qu'il l'aide malgré sa fierté. Bon, il suffisait qu'il se montre subtile et ça devrait passer.

Darcy saisit un panier en osier, qui ressemblait au genre de chose que l'on amenait à la plage et balança un sac à dos sur ses épaule. Il lui prit le panier des mains.

« C'est tout ? »

« Oui, je n'ai pas besoin de plus. »

Très bien. Il posa une main sur son épaule et la guida jusqu'en bas des escaliers. Le taxi les attendait toujours. Il lui ouvrit la porte et la regarda s'installer avant de la rejoindre sur la banquette arrière. Il donna son adresse au chauffeur et reporta son attention sur Darcy. Elle regardait par la fenêtre mais il pouvait voir que ses épaules tremblaient. Il saisit doucement son bras.

« Hey, ça va aller. Tout va bien maintenant et je te promet qu'on va tout arranger, okay ? »

Elle le regarda, ses yeux brillants de gratitude, ce qui lui donna l'étrange impression d'être invincible.

« Merci. Je sais que ça semble peu. On dit merci quand quelqu'un vous achète un scone. Mais là, c'est tellement plus que ça. Je... je ne sais même pas... juste... merci. »

_Jolie petite folle._

Loki prit sa main tremblante et l'approcha de ses lèvres pour y déposer un rapide baiser.

« De rien. Bien que je doive te prévenir que tu es ma première demoiselle en détresse. Tu devras me donner une note tout à l'heure. »

Elle lui sourit enfin et retourna sa main afin qu'elle puisse entrelacer ses doigts avec les siens.

« Vous avez été parfait. 10/10. Même le juge allemand a aimé votre performance. »

Ses mots lui firent pousser un soupir de soulagement interne. Si elle plaisantait, c'est que tout allait bien. Il se vanta :

« Rah, je suis doué. J'ai toujours su que je serais le meilleur, mais ça fait du bien d'avoir une preuve irréfutable. »

Elle lui sourit à nouveau.  _Mieux, bien mieux._

Ils passèrent le reste du trajet en silence. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés, Loki paya le chauffeur, ajoutant un gros pourboire et sortit après Darcy. Elle levait les yeux sur son immeuble, bouche bée. Oui, il supposait que son quartier était _plutôt_  chic. Bien qu'étant un métier relativement lucratif et respectable, un professeur de chimie n'avait pas pourtant l'habitude de nager dans l'oseille.

« Viens, il fait plus chaud à l'intérieur. » Elle le suivit alors qu'il lui tenait la porte.

« Attendez. Ne me dites pas que vous possèdez l'immeuble  _entier_  ! »

Bon oui, d'accord, il était  _un peu_  plus aisé que la plupart des gens.

« Si, il est à moi. Maintenant suis moi, je te ferais visiter plus tard. Je suis sûr que tu es fatiguée et tu as mentionné une douche au téléphone. »

Loki la conduisit jusqu'à la chambre d'ami voisine à la sienne et plaça son sac sur le lot. Puis, il lui montra la salle de bain et la quitta une seconde pour aller lui chercher une serviette de toilette. Quand il revint, elle se regardait dans le miroir en grimaçant.

« Tiens. Utilises autant d'eau chaude que tu veux. Je serais dans ma chambre juste à côté si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. Je dis bien  _quoi que ce soit_. » Loki fut sur le point de partir quand soudain elle le rattrapa par le bras. Et les revoilà en train de s'enlacer – cela devenait une habitude entre eux.

Elle le relâcha et leva ses yeux vers lui tout en le gratifiant d'un sourire timide.

« Vous êtes génial, sérieusement Loki. Vous êtes carrément mon héros ce soir. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans vous. »

_Jolie petite folle._

« Tu t'en serais très bien sorti. Vous êtes vraiment quelqu'un, Mademoiselle Lewis. » Il lui sourit tendrement. « Mais ce n'est pas parce que tu peux te sortir de toutes les situations toute seule que tu le dois à chaque fois. Je suis là et je n'irais nul part. D'accord, petit cœur ? »

 _Petit cœur ?_  Loki se donna une gifle mentale. Il y avait quelque chose dans ses grands yeux tristes et sa vulnérabilité actuelle qui faisait ressortir le ''mâle protecteur'' qui sommeillait en lui. Heureusement, Darcy ne sembla pas s'en formaliser.

« Okay. Merci pour tout. Je vais à présent prendre au moins trois douches pour tenter de laver toute trace de cette journée sur ma peau. »

Elle recula et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« Vas-y, je t'en prie. Il y a du shampoing et du gel douche dans l'armoire. Par contre je suis désolé mais je n'ai rien qui soit très... féminin. » Il nota mentalement qu'il devrait tenter de lui faire avouer quelle marque de cosmétique elle utilisait afin de lui en acheter juste au cas où.

« C'est parfait. Le savon est une chose plutôt unisexe. Merci. »

Il acquiesça et la laissa seule dans la salle de bain. Puis, une fois de retour dans sa chambre, il s'assit au bord de son lit, écoutant le bruit de l'eau contre les parois. Loki avait l'impression qu'elle pleurait certainement, profitant du bruit pour masquer ses sanglots. Son cœur se brisa à cette pensée.

Un peu plus tard, elle coupa l'eau. Il y eu une minute de silence, puis la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit. Loki put entendre ses pas dans le couloir. Le bruit s'arrêta juste devant sa porte. Il se figea, prêt à sauter sur ses jambes pour l'aider en quoi que ce soit. Mais Darcy reprit son chemin et ferma la porte de sa propre chambre.

Elle ne fit plus le moindre bruit durant le reste de la nuit. Loki le savait parce qu'il ne put pas dormir. Il écoutait. Il avait essayé de s'assoupir, mais une part de lui ne pouvait tout simplement pas supporter l'idée qu'elle ait besoin de lui et qu'il dorme trop profondément pour l'aider. Personne n'avait jamais eu besoin de lui auparavant. Elle l'avait appelé son  _héros_. Lui ! (Pas son père... pas Thor). Pour une fois, il allait tout faire pour que ça fonctionne.

Il ne pouvait pas décevoir Darcy. Il ne le ferait pas.


	10. Chapitre 9

Darcy adorait vivre avec Loki. Vraiment, vraiment beaucoup. Premièrement, son appartement était immense et magnifique. Lorsqu'elle s'allongeait dans son lit, elle avait l'impression de reposer sur des nuages fait de barbe à papa et de bonheur. Et sa télé était énorme, avec plus que chaînes qu'elle pourrait en regarder dans sa vie.

Loki lui-même était encore plus génial que ce qu'elle imaginait. Il était  _drôle_ , mais du genre vraiment super marrant – amusant et intelligent et presque plus sarcastique qu'elle. Et il était si charmant, surtout lorsqu'il n'essayait pas de l'être. Il était aussi carrément gentil avec elle. Jamais personne ne l'avait jamais traité aussi bien – lui demandant de raconter sa journée et l'écoutant, s'intéressant sincèrement à ce qu'elle disait. Il prit même le temps de découvrir ses goûts afin de pouvoir commander des plats à emporter sans avoir besoin de lui demander ce qu'elle voulait (ce qui aurait du l'agacer, car elle pouvait s'en charger elle-même bordel de dieu ! Mais secrètement et à sa grande surprise, elle découvrit qu'elle aimait se faire ainsi bichonner. ) Darcy espérait juste qu'il la trouvait tout aussi géniale que lui. Elle pensait pouvoir dire qu'il l'appréciait au moins un peu étant donné qu'il lui avait ouvert les portes de sa maison comme si cela était parfaitement naturel. Mais une petite voix lui répétait qu'il aurait sûrement agi de la même manière pour n'importe quelle fille. Après tout, il était si chevaleresque et poli. Et s'il ne la considérait que comme une sorte d'animal de compagnie ? Loki semblait aimer s'occuper d'elle. Bon dieu, elle serait dévastée si elle découvrait qu'il ne la voyait que comme la version humaine d'un chat...

Au début, Darcy pensait ne passer qu'une seule nuit chez lui pour ensuite ré-emménager dans son appart pourri. Mais elle ne s'était certainement pas attendue à ce que Loki se montre si têtu et... gentleman. Il l'accompagna à son immeuble et lui proposa d'attendre le serrurier avec elle. Il l'aida même à fouiller dans ses affaires pour découvrir ce qu'on lui avait volé (son ordinateur portable, les boucles d'oreilles de sa grand-mère, sa télévision... sa télé adorée qui lui donnait sa dose quotidienne de télé-réalité débile.)

Puis, comme venant de nulle part, il s'était tourné vers elle pour lui annoncer qu'elle ne passerait pas une nuit de plus dans ce taudis. Loki lui expliqua qu'elle était une belle jeune femme – seule – habitant dans un quartier mal famé et dans un appartement très mal sécurisé. Il refusait de laisser son amie dans un environnement aussi dangereux, lui vivant, jamais ! Étonnée et troublée (alors comme ça ils étaient  _amis_?), Darcy s'était contentée de le dévisager. Loki avait considéré son silence comme un assentiment et avait commencé à rassembler les maigres affaires qui lui restaient. Lorsqu'elle avait finalement repris ses esprits, et qu'elle lui avait rétorqué, un peu embarrassée, que c'était ce qu'elle avait pu trouver de mieux avec son salaire et son crédit étudiant, il lui avait tout simplement répondu qu'elle habiterait dorénavant chez lui. Darcy s'était alors mise à faire toute une histoire – répétant qu'elle n'aimait pas qu'on la traite comme une enfant ou encore une femme sans défense – tout en désirant secrètement pouvoir vivre dans sa superbe résidence. De plus, elle se sentait si  _pathétiquement_ seule... Ça serait sûrement agréable de savoir que quelqu'un vous attendait en rentrant à la maison. Loki ne lui laissa pas le choix, la menaçant de l'emporter sur son épaule et de la bâillonner si elle refusait.  _Sexy._

Ainsi, Darcy finit par réunir ses effets personnels et annonça à son propriétaire qu'elle partait. Ce connard tenta de la faire changer d'avis en parlant de rupture de contrat, mais Loki lui cloua le bec et l'informa qu'il continuerait à payer le loyer jusqu'à ce qu'un nouveau locataire prenne la place de Darcy. Ni le proprio, ni elle ne surent quoi répondre à ça et la jeune femme décida de se taire et soudain, elle vivait avec Loki.

Elle présumait que ça serait étrange et inconfortable, mais leur cohabitation se révéla plutôt agréable. Voir, carrément génial. Quand elle rentrait de son job pourri, Loki était là, le dîner tout juste chaud sur la table et un grand sourire illuminant son visage. Ou s'il devait travailler tard, il lui envoyait un message et c'était elle qui l'attendait avec de la nourriture et un air béat. Après avoir passé des années comme une sorte de créature solitaire, cette routine devenait addictive.

Le fait que Loki soit juste carrément sexy était un avantage non négligeable. Darcy ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'elle passait tant de temps avec lui, mais dernièrement, à chaque fois qu'elle le regardait, elle le trouvait de plus en plus beau. C'était étrange, mais pas désagréable. Elle avait le sentiment (ou plutôt elle avait l'espoir) que cette  _appréciation visuelle_ était réciproque. Elle savait qu'il la trouvait au moins un peu jolie, étant donné qu'il la complimentait souvent sur ses tenues les plus chics. Et peut-être qu'elle l'avait surpris en train de mater ses fesses lorsqu'elle portait la jupe courte un peu trop serrée qu'elle portait pour aller travailler. Il se pouvait aussi qu'elle se soit mise à laisser tomber des choses devant lui... et qu'elle l'ait vu pencher la tête sur le côté quand elle se baissait un peu trop pour les ramasser. Peut-être...

Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'était pas comme si un énorme mur de tension sexuelle s'était élevé entre eux...  _vraiment ?_  C'était juste une admiration objective entre deux personnes du sexe opposé. Darcy aimait bien leur relation actuelle : amis, colocataires, confidents, et elle n'aurait pas voulu gâcher ça pour tout l'or du monde. Même si elle pensait qu'il avait de très jolie mains. Et des yeux magnifiques. Et que sa voix lui faisait penser à du caramel liquide, lui donnant la folle envie de lécher ses lèvres pour vérifier si elles étaient aussi douces et sucrées que les sons qui en sortaient. Tout cela n'avait aucun rapport avec leur relation amicale. S'ils avaient été des personnages de séries, il aurait été « Loki le meilleur ami », accompagné d'une magnifique ex-petite amie et avec sa propre chambre, séparé de la sienne par une porte fermée.

Darcy ne forcerait jamais les choses et Loki ne semblait pas intéressé. Donc, ils demeuraient des amis. Et c'était sympa (peut-être juste un peu frustrant), mais toujours agréable et confortable.

Son quotidien avait beaucoup changé depuis qu'il était entré dans sa vie, apportant avec lui des avantages inattendus. Par exemple, l'atmosphère à son travail s'était grandement améliorée depuis qu'il était passé la voir à l'improviste. Il avait trouvé la bonne excuse de lui apporter son portable qu'elle avait soit disant oublié (il l'avait caché pour ne pas qu'elle le trouve) pour se présenter à son connard de patron comme l'homme avec qui elle vivait et qui avait  _tant_ entendu parlé de lui. Son aura autoritaire accompagnée par son sourire dangereux lui avait assuré que Pervers Trouducul ne l'appellerait plus jamais ''Lèvres d'amour''.

Rien qu'en repensant aux bégaiements de son patron après le départ de Loki, Darcy ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

Aujourd'hui, elle tentait vaillamment (et échouait lamentablement) de lui préparer un dîner maison pour le remercier de tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle. Ils avaient consommé une quantité impressionnante de plats à emporter depuis qu'elle vivait ici, et bien qu'elle était certaine de pouvoir s'alimenter uniquement de nourriture chinoise pour le reste de sa vie, Darcy voulait faire une surprise à Loki. Seulement, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais le surprendre avec une cuisine puant le brûlé.  _Super._  Elle était une professionnelle des plats à réchauffer au micro-onde. Le four lui apparut soudain comme un challenge insurmontable.

Pendant l'une de leurs conversations quotidiennes, Loki lui avait dit qu'il aimait le coq au vin. Après qu'elle ait éclaté de rire parce qu'elle voyait mal son ami manger un coq, il lui apprit que c'était une sorte de plat français ressemblant vaguement à du poulet. Darcy décida donc qu'elle pourrait tenter de lui en cuisiner un. Le poulet, ce n'était pas si difficile à cuisiner que ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais c'était  _putain_  de compliqué en réalité !

Premièrement, elle lut qu'elle était supposé le faire mariner pendant deux jours. Deux jours ! Et bien, elle devrait faire sans. Si elle voulait le surprendre, elle ne pouvait pas cacher un gros poulet dans son frigo sans qu'il ne le remarque. Donc, elle sauta cette étape. Et tout fut un vrai cauchemar à partir de là. Mariner et bouillir et farcir et frire. Ils n'avaient pas de passoire. Darcy apprit donc qu'on ne devait pas utiliser du papier toilette (ou des philtres à café, ou encore une cuillère trouée) comme passoire de rechange, surtout quand on portait des vêtements qu'on prévoyait de remettre un jour.

A présent quelque chose était en train de brûler et elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que ça pouvait être. Loki était censé arrivé dans une dizaine de minutes et elle était encore dans la cuisine, qui semblait avoir été la scène d'un massacre, recouverte de farine et de vin, une horrible odeur de brûlé lui donnant la nausée. S'il arrivait et la voyait dans cet état, il tenterait sûrement de la rassurer (et devrait prendre congés pour hurler de rire). Un Loki condescendant et hilare n'était pas vraiment la réaction qu'elle cherchait en cet instant.

Prenant une décision rapide, elle jeta un paquet de pop-corn dans le micro-onde et actionna le minuteur sur 6 minutes. Puis, Darcy courut frénétiquement dans toute la cuisine, essayant de nettoyer les alentours du mieux qu'elle put. Si elle parvenait à dissimuler les preuves de son crime culinaire dans la poubelle et le lave vaisselle, elle pourrait faire passer l'odeur de brûlé pour celle des pop-corn trop cuits et Loki ne saurait jamais rien de son échec gargantuesque.

Enfin, la cuisine lui parut propre (hormis la bouteille de vin qu'elle avait décidé de garder à l'occasion) et le micro-onde avait sonné, l'odeur de pop-corn masquant celle du poulet brûlé. Darcy eut juste de temps de fermer et enclencher le lave vaisselle lorsqu'elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Fière de son plan si rapidement exécutée, elle baissa les yeux et réalisa avec horreur que son tee-shirt portait les preuves flagrantes de son échec. Son jean était acceptable, mais son dessus était recouvert de farines, de graisses et de morceaux de poulets (ne demandez pas ce qui s'était passé...)

_Merde !_

« Darcy ? C'est quoi cette odeur ? » La voix de Loki s'approchait de la cuisine.  
Elle disposait d'à peu près sept secondes avant qu'elle perde toute crédibilité.

Une idée... stupide et totalement la frappa en plein visage. Elle passa son tee-shirt au-dessus de sa tête pour le lancer dans l'évier et ouvrir le robinet.

« Darcy, ça pue, qu'est ce... » Loki se tut soudain.

Elle essaya de paraître naturelle lorsqu'elle jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule nue pour le regarder. Il s'était figé sur le pas de la porte, la fixant avec une expression étrange. Elle devait avoir l'air si ridicule.

Avec une nonchalance feinte, elle lui sourit. « Salut, désolée, j'ai brûlé du pop-corn. Et j'ai renversé du vin rouge sur mon tee-shirt. Je préfère le laver avant que la tâche n'imprègne le tissu. » Darcy montra la bouteille d'alcool à moitié vide d'un mouvement de tête, comme pour prouver la véracité de ses dires. Loki demeurait toujours bouche bée.

« Que penses-tu d'une pizza pour ce soir ? Ou peut-être ce resto qui fait le délicieux steak de poulet ? »

Toujours aucune réponse.

« Loki ? »

Il cligna des yeux, semblant revenir à la réalité. « Oh ! Oui, du pop-corn et du vin. D'accord. Oui, tu fais bien de le faire tremper. Je le mettrais à la machine si la tâche ne part pas. Une pizza serait parfait, je vais la commander. Champignons pepperoni ?

« Yep. »

Il la gratifia d'un petit sourire avant de quitter la cuisine. Darcy n'arrivait pas à croire que ça avait marché. Une part d'elle était rassurée qu'il ne semble plus choqué par ses actions les plus folles. Mais une petite voix dans sa tête (une voix hurlante), lui donna juste envie de pleurer. Il l'avait surprise en soutien gorge (son plus beau, avec de la dentelle et qui lui faisait une poitrine d'enfer) et il s'était contenté de lui sourire, d'acquiescer et avait préféré aller commander une  _putain_  de pizza.

'Loki meilleur ami', se souvint-t-elle. Oui, ça lui allait parfaitement.  _WTF ?_

Ce ne fut que plus tard, après qu'elle soit remontée dans sa chambre, toujours à moitié nue et avec la dignité d'une reine (elle ne croisa pas Loki) pour se changer, qu'elle ait mangé sa pizza (juste comme elle l'aimait, il s'en était souvenu) et qu'elle ait regardé la moitié d'Inception (tellement de garçons mignons !) qu'elle se regarda enfin dans un miroir.

Ses cheveux étaient recouverts de farine.


	11. Chapitre 10

Loki n'avait jamais vécu avec quelqu'un auparavant. A sa grande surprise, il apprécia vraiment l'expérience. Après avoir quitté la maison de ses parents, il avait habité seul dans un appartement durant la fac (pas de colocataire) et s'était installé ici par la suite (toujours pas de colocataire). Lui et Jane n'avaient jamais parlé d'emménager ensemble, ce qui était probablement un signe prouvant qu'il était allé trop vite en lui demandant sa main. Prendre du recul était toujours bon.

Malgré tout, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que sa première cohabitation se déroulerait de cette manière. Parce que la présence de Darcy dans sa vie s'était imposée à lui comme quelque chose d'inattendu. Jamais Loki n'aurait imaginé que d'avoir une raison de se précipiter chez soi serait aussi épanouissant. Et elle était si amusante. Il parvenait à la faire rire très facilement et bien plus souvent qu'il le croyait humainement possible. Son sens de l'humour avait toujours été un peu sombre, mais Darcy semblait réellement l'apprécier. Il aimait aussi beaucoup s'occuper d'elle, surtout parce que personne n'avait jamais eu besoin de lui auparavant. Grâce à ce qu'il était parvenu à découvrir sur sa situation familiale (enfant unique, mère célibataire, beaux-pères changeant), Darcy était indépendante depuis bien longtemps. Loki adorait voir l'expression troublée de son visage lorsqu'il faisait quelque chose de gentil pour elle – comme si elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il agissait ainsi. Puis, elle lui souriait, et sa joie venait du plus profond de son être et la rendait éblouissante.

Darcy avait cédé à sa suggestion (son ordre) de venir habiter chez lui avec plus de facilité qu'il l'aurait cru. Loki avait prévu de se montrer plus subtile, mais à la lumière du jour, son appartement lui était apparu comme un horrible taudis malfamé où une jeune et belle femme ne pouvait pas vivre seule. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas la laisser réaménager ici. Donc, il lui avait tout simplement demandé (ordonné) de venir s'installer chez lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent une autre solution. Mais un mois plus tard, Loki avait tout simplement cessé de prétendre qu'il lui cherchait un nouvel appartement. Darcy faisait partie intégrante de son foyer. Et de sa vie.

Peut-être qu'en réalité, ce n'était pas qu'il aimait vivre avec  _quelqu'un_ , mais plutôt qu'il aimait vivre avec  _elle_. Il tentait de se persuader de ne pas trop y penser, du moins le moins souvent possible. Mais parfois, lorsqu'ils se mettaient à rire comme des fous à propos d'une broutille et qu'elle le regardait avec ses si beaux yeux et que son visage si séduisant s'illuminait... il en avait presque mal au ventre. Et son corps...

Non. Il ne fallait pas y penser. Ils étaient amis. De bons amis. Peut-être même des meilleurs amis. Et il ne gâcherait pas tout en agissant comme son frère. Sans mentionner le fait qu'elle était de neuf ans sa cadette. Une partie de lui n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il en soit réduit à jouer le rôle du vieux pervers _et_ du connard qui avait envie de sauter sa meilleure amie. C'était franchement humiliant.

Et soudain, il avait fallu qu'elle se mette à se promener en soutien gorge, comme s'il n'était qu'un satané robot. Le fait qu'elle semble avoir oublié qu'il était un homme de chair et de sang avec une libido active le vexait un peu. Il n'essayait même pas d'imaginer sa réaction si elle avait un jour un rencard. Et si elle ne rentrait pas une nuit... Ou pire, si elle rentrait, mais pas seule ! C'était une épreuve qu'il ne voulait considérer que lorsqu'elle se présenterait à lui. Fort heureusement, Darcy semblait tout aussi peu encline à avoir un rencard que lui ces derniers temps – c'est à dire, pas du tout.

Ils étaient en réalité en train de se transformer en pantouflards. Oui bon, il avait toujours été un peu casanier, mais Darcy en devenait également une à cause de lui. Lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, Loki décida qu'il allait l'inviter à sortir le soir-même pour aller dîner et voir un film. Ou peut-être plutôt au théâtre – ils aimaient tous les deux Shakespeare. Il la laisserait décider. Sauf si elle lui proposait de sortir en boîte, il ne se voyait pas du tout gigoter sur une piste de danse. Mais Loki savait que si elle lui demandait avec ses grands yeux suppliant, il se verrait dans l'obligation de tout lui passer. Donc, un dîner et un spectacle. C'était bien plus enrichissant que ce dont ils avaient l'habitude, vivant de plats à emporter. La cuisine française était bonne. Ou peut-être une bonne rôtisserie.

Loki saisit son portable et lui envoya un texto : « On sort ce soit. Je serais à la maison vers 18h. Fais toi belle pour moi. » Il n'ajouta pas de smiley (il était bien trop vieux pour faire quelque chose d'aussi  _d'jeuns_ ), mais était certain qu'elle comprendrait que son ton faussement autoritaire était en réalité joueur, comme toujours.

Darcy répondit rapidement : « Oui monsieur ! A vos ordres ! » Loki sentit un sourire stupidement béat arquer ses lèvres. Il devait donner un cours dans quelques minutes, mais ne désirait rien d'autre que de tout abandonner pour se précipiter chez lui. Secouant la tête face à sa propre bêtise, il reporta son attention sur son job et parvint à survivre au reste de la journée sans qu'une catastrophe majeure ne se produise.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de son appartement, Loki se figea à la vue de Darcy qui l'attendait de l'autre côté, un petit sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Elle portait une robe qui...  _merde_. Il voulait lui dire qu'elle était belle, mais il ne parvint pas à faire entrer assez d'air dans ses poumons pour prononcer un simple ''bonjour''. Sa bouche était du même ton rouge sombre que sa tenue, une sorte de couleur bordeaux chatoyante. Cela était sûrement le cas, car il se sentait enivré rien qu'en la voyant. Peut-être qu'en réalité toute cette soirée n'était qu'une erreur. Mais lorsque Loki la dévisagea de la tête aux pieds une énième fois, il décida qu'il s'en moquait.

Elle brisa le silence. « 18h07, tu es en retard. Je t'attendais. Je me suis fais jolie et tout et tout. Je devrais recevoir une récompense pour avoir obéi aux doigts et à l'œil d'un tel tyran. »

Déglutissant rapidement, Loki retrouva un semblant de contenance. « En réalité, j'avais prévu de te récompenser avec une quantité irraisonnable d'alcool et de filet mignon. Peut-être même d'un peu de Shakespeare ? »

Darcy cligna des yeux. Comme prévu, son visage exprima un trouble profond. Puis, elle sourit et tout l'air contenu dans les poumons de Loki s'évanouit à nouveau. « Alcool, viande et Roméo ? » Elle sautilla sur ses doigts de pieds. « Tu sais comment parler aux femmes, mec. Bien, tu es pardonné pour ton retard et le fait que tu me donnes tout le temps des ordres ! »

Il sourit face à son enthousiasme. « C'est bon à savoir. Donne moi une minute pour passer un costume dans lequel je n'ai pas passé une journée et on se met en route. »

Darcy sautillait toujours, ce qui en soit n'était pas une si bonne chose, car cela forçait presque ses yeux à se focaliser sur une partie généreuse de son anatomie qui s'agitait avec elle – il n'était qu'un sale vieux pervers !

Il méritait qu'on lui tire les oreilles et qu'on le tape sur les doigts ou quelque chose du genre. Il courut à l'étage, attrapa une chemise propre et se rendit dans sa salle de bain. En se regardant dans le miroir, il se répéta qu'il devait arrêter d'être un tel idiot. Darcy était son amie. Oui, elle était belle, drôle et gentille. Mais elle était surtout son _amie._  Si jeune et semi-dépendante de lui, ce qui le mettait dans une position extrêmement embarrassante s'il commençait à la draguer. Emprisonnant ses hormones dans une cage de chasteté, Loki descendit rejoindre sa charmante compagne pour la soirée. Elle souriait toujours béatement, sourire qui s'élargit encore davantage lorsqu'il lui offrit son bras.

« Oooohhh, classe ! », déclara-t-elle, glissant sa main sur sa manche de costume. « J'ai l'impression d'être une vraie lady. »

« C'est probablement par ce que tu  _es_  une vraie lady, étant donné que tu existes et que tu es une femme. »

Elle lui donna un petit coup sur la poitrine. « Tu sais ce que je veux dire, crétin. »

« Tu sais que tu es terriblement violente et insultante pour quelqu'un qui est supposé m'obéir aux doigts et à l'œil. Peut-être que je devrais me tourner vers une compagne plus reconnaissante. »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Vaine tentative. Personne d'autre ne pourrait te supporter. De plus, ta vie n'aurais plus aucun sens sans moi. »

Elle ne se doutait pas à quel point elle avait raison.

Le dîner fut une réussite, la nourriture délicieuse et Loki appréciant beaucoup de regarder Darcy manger. C'était plutôt étrange, mais elle dévorait toujours avec tant d'enthousiasme et de délectation qu'il trouvait ça excitant. Et les bruits qui s'échappaient de sa bouche à chaque fois qu'elle prenait une cuillère du dessert qu'ils partagèrent le hanteraient jusqu'à sa prochaine douche glacée. Personne ne devrait se masturber avec l'image de sa meilleure amie mangeant une mousse au chocolat ! Quel manque de tact !

La pièce de théâtre fut également un succès. Loki avait toujours trouvé que  _Le Songe d'une Nuit d'Été_  était quelque peu ridicule. Mais Darcy sembla si absorbée et captivée par la performance qu'il se surprit à partager sa joie. Elle babilla pendant le reste de la nuit à propos des acteurs formidables et à quel point cette pièce était plutôt perverse pour l'époque... Et il se contenta d'acquiescer et de sourire, lui offrant de courtes réponses quand cela était nécessaire. Il était heureux.

Trop heureux.

Cela l'inquiéta que sa vie semble sans arrêt se répéter – de brèves périodes de bonheur, suivies par une complète dévastation. Loki essaya de ne pas s'inquiéter à propos de son futur depuis que Darcy lui avait appris à vivre le moment présent. Seulement, tout aussi heureux qu'il soit à cet instant, il sentait que cela ne pouvait pas durer. Il espéra juste de toute son cœur que Darcy serait toujours dans sa vie le jour où le karma le rattraperait.


	12. Chapitre 11

Darcy mit quelques semaines à se rendre compte que Loki n'utilisait de petits mots doux qu'avec elle. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment parlé avec lui lorsqu'il était avec Jane, et il l'avait toujours appelé ''mon amour'' ou un truc du genre. Donc, quand il commença à la surnommer ''chérie'' ou ''petit cœur'' (son petit préféré), elle présuma qu'il était l'un de ses hommes qui aiment donner des petits noms doux aux femmes. Elle pensa que c'était peut-être un truc anglais (parce qu'il était un peu anglais, ayant déménagé aux États Unis quand il avait douze ans .)

Mais après voir vécu avec lui pendant presque un mois, Darcy réalisa que ces petits noms n'étaient pas une habitude de Loki. Ils étaient uniquement pour elle. Lorsqu'ils sortaient pour faire du shopping ou pour aller au cinéma, ils croisaient parfois certaines de ses connaissances. Il les présentait toujours par leur nom, qu'elles lui soient proches au non. En fait, elle ne l'entendait jamais faire usage d'un surnom, hormis avec elle. Darcy savait que ça ne prouvait rien.  _Vraiment?_  Mais elle ne parvenait pas à convaincre son estomac que ça n'était qu'une broutille. A chaque fois qu'il l'appelait ''petit cœur'', ses entrailles se serraient de plus en plus. Quelqu'un de plus distrait que Darcy aurait juste ignoré les réactions de son corps, mais elle ne pouvait plus masquer ses émotions.

Donc oui, elle avait un gros faible pour son colocataire (ou était-il son proprio?) Quoi qu'il en soit, cela n'était pas  _si_  grave. Ce n'était qu'un béguin. Il était séduisant, attentionné et faisait plus attention à elle que quiconque avant lui. Il était donc naturel que Darcy commence à développer des sentiments profonds envers Loki.

Bien sûr, le fait qu'il y ait eu une araignée dans sa chambre ne l'aidait pas. Durant cette nuit fatidique, elle s'était mise à hurler – cette petite saloperie était sortie de nulle part – quand soudain, Loki était apparu dans sa chambre, ne portant qu'un boxer on ne peut plus moulant (les hommes portaient vraiment des trucs pareils?) Après qu'il se soit débarrassé de la menace arachnéenne d'une manière qui n'aurait pas été validé par la SPA, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à reprendre sa respiration. Elle le laissa penser que cela était du à sa peur et non pas au fait qu'elle pouvait voir les contours de son entrejambe à la taille étonnamment impressionnante. Et il est très possible qu'elle ait feint la peur jusqu'à ce qu'il lui fasse un câlin alors qu'il était torse nu. Il sentait délicieusement bon. Darcy frisa presque l'hyperventilation lorsque Loki partit et qu'elle eut une vue exceptionnelle de ses fesses rondes et fermes.  _Fuck !_ Heureusement, il ne s'était pas retourné, sinon elle était sûre que son visage aurait ressemblé à celui d'une célibataire bourrée dans un club de Chippendale –  _Bow Chicka Waw Waw !_

Après tout, elle n'était qu'une jeune fille de vingt deux ans qui n'avait pas eu de relation sexuelle depuis trop longtemps. Mais c'était juste un béguin ! Promis !

Darcy était allongée sur le canapé, pensant à sa futile attirance pour Loki (et tentant surtout de se convaincre qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui... mais alors  _pas du tout_... bon dieu) alors qu'elle attendait que leur dîner soit livré. Soudain, la sonnette retentit. Elle le leva immédiatement et courut prendre l'argent qu'elle avait laissé sur la table. Ce soir, ce serait chinois ! Chinois ! Miam, délicieuse nourriture des dieux ! Elle glissa sur le parquet dans une parodie de  _Risky Buisness_  (cela coulait de source étant donné qu'elle ne portait qu'une des chemises de travail de Loki et une paire de chaussettes rayées rouge et blanche.) Darcy commença à parler avant même que la porte soit totalement ouverte.

« Je vous dois combi... » Elle se tut lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le couple habillé super classe d'une cinquantaine d'années qui se tenait devant elle en la fixant avec un air surpris. Elle supposa qu'elle avait sûrement l'air aussi ahuri qu'eux. « Vous n'êtes pas chinois. »

Darcy réalisa que c'était certainement la chose la plus stupide qu'elle aurait pu dire et que cela ne voulait rien dire, mais elle s'attendait à une soupe wonton et non pas à Mr Monopoly et Grace Kelly.

Ils ne dirent rien mais la dévisagèrent d'une manière qui la mit mal à l'aise.

« Je veux dire... désolée. Je croyais que vous étiez le livreur de chinois. Ce que vous n'êtes pas, évidemment. A moins qu'ils n'aient décidé d'envoyer leurs employés par équipe de deux et qu'ils aient changé leur uniforme contre des tailleurs et des costard. » Babiller tout et n'importe quoi était sa réaction naturelle quand elle était face à de telles situations inattendues.

L'homme d'âge mûr, qui avait un cache œil (le pirate le plus classe de  _l'univers_ ), déclara :

« Qui êtes-vous et que faites vous ici ? » Sa voix possédait un accent anglais. Elle avait l'impression d'être revenue au collège et de se faire réprimander pour avoir triché à un contrôle. Donc, comme une écolière, elle répondit bien sagement :

« Je suis Darcy et j'attends mon dîner. Ou si vous voulez dire ''ici'' au sens large du terme, je vis ici. »

Enfin, presque. Temporairement. Parce qu'en réalité, elle devait hypothétiquement chercher un nouvel appartement. Mais toutes ses affaires étaient ici et cet endroit était énorme, magnifique et  _gratuit_. Et puis, il y avait aussi Loki.

« Vous _vivez_  dans cet appartement ? » Une fois de plus, ce mec la rendait vraiment nerveuse et elle aurait tellement aimé porter un pantalon à cet instant précis – ou du moins, autre chose qu'une chemise d'homme trop grande et de stupides chaussettes hautes.

« Yep »

La femme sembla réaliser à quel point Darcy se sentait mal à l'aise et que cet homme... son mari ? Se montrait quelque peu impoli. Car après tout, ils avaient sonné à  _sa_  porte – ils étaient les invités ici, pas elle !

« Je suis désolée ma chère. Nous nous attendions juste à voir quelqu'un d'autre. Avez-vous emménager récemment ? Nous cherchions l'ancien propriétaire, Loki Odinson. » Sa voix était douce et chaleureuse, ce qui permit à Darcy de se détendre un peu.

Cela lui permit aussi de réaliser qui ils étaient. Un couple riche, d'un certain âge, anglais –  _putain de merde !_

« Oh ! Vous êtes les parents de Loki. Je suis désolée, je ne vous attendais  _vraiment_ pas. »

Ils semblèrent encore plus étonnés. Darcy se rendit compte que cela avait un rapport avec son étrange comportement. Et le fait qu'elle ne portait pas de pantalon. Loki lui avait-il déjà parlé de ses parents ?

« Il ne m'a pas dit que vous passeriez. Croyez-moi, si je l'avais su, je me serais au moins habillée. Je ne suis pas aussi barbare, je vous le promets. » Elle ouvrit la porte en grand et fit un pas en arrière pour les inviter à entrer. « Je vous en prie ! Loki est encore à l'université, sa réunion ne se terminera que dans trente minutes, mais vous pouvez toujours l'attendre à l'intérieur. »

Ils échangèrent un regard, puis la fixèrent. Ils étaient certainement en train de tirer un tas d'intéressantes conclusions, surtout considérant sa semi-nudité. Darcy ne savait pas vraiment comment gérer la situation, mais elle espérait de Loki pourrait tout leur expliquer. De plus, si ses parents lui ressemblaient un tant soit peu, ils auraient trop de classe pour lui faire la moindre remarque. Finalement, l'homme fit signe à sa femme d'entrer et ils la rejoignirent à l'intérieur. Darcy ferma la porte derrière eux.

« Pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas vous asseoir dans le salon pendant que je vous apporte quelque chose à boire ? »

Elle les précéda dans le couloir.

« Merci ma chère. Je suis navrée, mais je n'ai pas retenu votre nom », déclara la mère de Loki sur un ton poli.

« Darcy. Dois-je vous appeler Mme Odinson ? » Se montrer bien élevée après sa désastreuse première impression ne lui ferait pas de mal.

« Oh, non ma chère. Renée ira très bien. »

Parfait, l'embarras se dissipait. Et la mère de Loki semblait vraiment gentille. De plus, elle ressemblait beaucoup à son fils, ce qui était une bonne chose.

« D'accord. Renée. Qu'elle est votre poison ? »

Le père de Loki répondit : « Brady. Sec. Et vous pouvez m'appeler Anthony. » Sa voix demeurait un peu froide et effrayante, ce qui lui rappela à nouveau qu'elle ne portait pas de pantalon. Mais au moins il se montrait cordial.

Renée ajouta : « Et un verre de vin serait parfait. Blanc, si vous avez. »

Bon, Darcy avait un peu l'impression d'être une serveuse, mais elle se figurait que cela était naturel vu qu'elle  _était_ leur hôtesse. Très bien.

« Pas de problème. Je pense qu'il nous en reste une bonne bouteille dans le frigo. » Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine avant de se figer. « En fait, si cela ne vous dérange pas, je vais tout d'abord mettre un pantalon. Je reviens tout de suite avec vos verres. »  _Et puis-je vous recommander le poulet grillé ?_

_Merde de merde de merde..._

La voix de Renée sembla vaguement amusée. « Allez-y ma chère. Prenez votre temps. »  _Olala..._

Darcy prit ses jambes à son cou et se précipita dans sa chambre où elle plongea sur le premier jean qui lui tomba sous la main. Puis, elle se demanda si elle devait ou non garder la chemise de Loki. Non, mauvaise idée. Bien trop sujet aux interprétations. Elle l'ôta donc, passa un soutien gorge (toujours une bonne idée lorsqu'on rencontrait les parents), ainsi que le pull bleu que Loki aimait tant. Ses cheveux et son maquillage ? Non, pas le temps. Elle était présentable et cela devrait suffire.

Elle redescendit en courant dans les escaliers puis entra dans la cuisine, fouillant partout pour trouver un verre à vin et ce truc énorme que Loki utilisait pour boire du brandy. Débouchonner une bouteille n'était pas facile avec des mains tremblantes. Pourquoi était-elle si nerveuse ? Ce n'était pas comme si Loki était son petit ami. Elle n'avait pas  _besoin_  de faire bonne impression. Et tout aussi embarrassante qu'avait été leur première rencontre, elle avait déjà vécu pire. Mais malgré tout, elle voulait vraiment qu'ils l'apprécient. C'était important pour elle. Ce qui était loin d'être le cas.  _Crotte !_

Les verres en mains, elle prit un moment pour reprendre contenance et calmer sa respiration. Dans le silence qui régnait dans l'appartement, elle entendit soudain son portable sonner. La voix rappeuse de Bonnie Tyler chantait ''I Need a Hero''. _Merdasse_! C'était un appel de Loki. Et son téléphone était dans le salon. Elle se dépêcha de rejoindre ses parents, comptant mentalement les sonneries. Un, deux, trois. Elle leur donna rapidement leurs verres, souffla une vague excuse et répondit avant qu'il ne tombe sur son répondeur.

D'une voix haletante, elle déclara : « Tu es dans le caca, mon pote ». Ça lui était venu tout seul.

« Oh. Devrais-je demander pourquoi ou juste demander pardon ? » Sa voix semblait amusée, mais elle devinait qu'il était inquiet.

« La deuxième proposition. Ajoute aussi des cadeaux. Peut-être même devrais-tu ramper un petit peu à mes pieds. »

« Je vois ». Son ton devint faussement guindé. « Très bien – Je vous en prie ma dame, dites moi ce que j'ai osé faire qui ai pu vous offenser, Oh Milady. Sachez que je ne ferais rien qui puisse incommoder un être aussi admirable que vous. Je vous en prie, pardonnez mon offense. Et permettez que je passe chercher de quoi dîner sur mon chemin en gage de pénitence. Peut-être de la glace ferait-elle l'affaire ? »

Ohhhh et hihi. Elle tenta de garder une expression neutre – ses parents la regardaient – mais elle savait qu'elle fondait à vu d'œil. C'était tellement injuste qu'il puisse dire des choses pareille ! Tant de fascinantes et insidieuses facettes...

« Okay. Tu es pardonné, et sache que j'ai déjà commandé chinois pour nous deux, alors ne t'embête pas, mon chou. Mais tu devrais te dépêcher de rentrer. C'est juste une suggestion. »

« Oh, et pourquoi ça ? »

« Et bien, nous avons des invités. » Silence.

« Quoi ? » Sa voix semblait étrange.

« Il y a deux personnes qui prétendent être tes parents. Personnellement, j'ai des soupçons. Ils me semblent un peu trop normaux pour t'avoir mis au monde,  _toi_. » Elle laissa un petite sourire à la Mona Lisa apparaître sur ses lèvres. « Et je suis presque certaine d'avoir montré ma petite culotte à ton pseudo-papa, mais il a trop de classe pour m'en faire la remarque. »

Sa mère se mit à rire et – attendez une minute – son père eut un petit sourire.  _Gagné !_

« Darcy », souffla-t-il d'une voix étrangement sérieuse.

« Loki », répondit-elle sut le même ton.

« Tu ne plaisantes pas. Merde. J'arrive tout de suite petit cœur. » Il raccrocha immédiatement. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait se sentir béate pour le '' petit cœur'' ou agacée par son brusquerie.

« Vous saviez que votre fils n'a aucun sens de l'humour ? » Ses parents semblèrent refroidis. « Heureusement qu'il est si beau, sinon je ne pourrais pas le supporter. »

Renée éclata de rire, ce qui rendit Darcy incroyablement heureuse. Peut-être que les parents de Loki ne la détesteraient pas après tout ! Elle fut sur le point de lui répondre quand la sonnette retentit à nouveau. La jeune fille se redressa immédiatement.

« C'est sûrement le livreur. Enfin. Excusez-moi une minute. »

Darcy prit une grande inspiration avant d'ouvrir la porte, juste au cas où. Quand il s'avéra que c'était bien son repas chinois et non pas Thor ou sa propre mère ou quelqu'un de tout autant perturbant, elle laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

Loki était en chemin, ses parents ne pensaient peut-être plus qu'elle était une sorte de dinde sans cervelle et son wonton était enfin arrivé. Finalement, les choses s'arrangeaient.


	13. Chapitre 12

Loki insista pour que le chauffeur aille plus vite. Il avait décidé de prendre le métro, mais après l'appel de Darcy, il s'était dépêché de héler un taxi afin qu'il rentre le plus rapidement possible.

Ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas que ses parents rencontrent Darcy et vice-versa. C'était juste qu'il ne leur avait encore jamais parlé d'elle et de leur cohabitation. Il ne le cachait pas, mais il savait qu'ils en tireraient leurs propres (et fausses) conclusions. Et il avait besoin de plus de temps pour s'accorder avec ses propres sentiments avant de plonger Darcy dans sa spirale familiale.

En réalité, le fait que Darcy soit seule avec ses parents n'était pas ce qui le rendait nerveux. Elle n'y avait pas fait allusion, mais il y avait une chance que son frère soit également présent. Bien que connaissant leurs relations conflictuelles (elle était présente lors de l'affaire avec Jane), il ne savait pas si elle comprenait vraiment le danger qu'il y avait à être une femme séduisante en présence de Thor. Et elle était vraiment une très belle jeune fille.

Sa relation avec Darcy se transformait de jour en jour, comme s'ils se tenaient au bord d'un précipice, à l'aube de quelque chose d'important. Et si son frère venait à mettre en danger leur futur, il se pourrait que cela brise la magnifique bulle de verre dans laquelle ils vivaient actuellement. Le fait qu'il s'agissait de Darcy – et pas de Sif ou de Jane – faisait remonter la haine latente qu'il éprouvait pour Thor. Mais cela mettait surtout en évidence à quel point il avait refoulé les sentiments extrêmement puissants qu'il éprouvait pour son excentrique colocataire.

Mais il pouvait s'occuper de cela plus tard. Pour le moment, il devait rentrer chez lui. Plus vite, plus vite... enfin ! Il jeta trop d'argent au conducteur et monta les marches quatre à quatre. Il fit une pause devant la porte et reprit son souffle avant d'ouvrir le battant.

Il fut accueilli par le son du rire de sa mère et l'odeur de nourriture chinoise. Loki les suivit tous deux jusqu'à la salle à manger où il trouva Darcy assise en compagnie de ses parents – et seulement eux. Merci mon Dieu. Elle sentit sa présence et se retourna pour le gratifier de son sourire béat (celui qui n'était réservé qu'à lui depuis le premier scone qu'il lui avait acheté il y a plus d'un an déjà). C'était un très bon signe.

« Loki ! Coucou. Maintenant, sois honnête. Est-ce que ce sont tes parents où dois-je appeler la police avant qu'ils ne partent avec l'argenterie ? » Elle plaisantait, ce qui était toujours bon – elle ne faisait des blagues que quand elle se sentait bien. Il sourit.

« Et bien, je n'en suis pas certain. La femme semble digne de confiance, mais l'homme me paraît un peu suspect. » Il entra dans la pièce. « Attends, maintenant que j'ai une meilleure vue, ils me semblent familiers. Oui, oui tu as raison, ce  _sont_  mes parents. Pas besoin d'alerter les autorités. »

Darcy fit mine d'essuyer son front couvert de sueur. « Ouf, j'ai eu peur. J'ai peut-être l'exubérance de la jeunesse de mon côté, mais aucune force dans les bras. Je suis sûre que je n'aurais pas pu les jeter dehors. »

« Et bien c'est pour ça que tu as ton taser, petit cœur. Et ma mère seule aurait été un vrai challenge. Père ne frapperait jamais une fille, mais Mère se défend très bien en ''tirage de cheveux'' et ''griffage de visage'' ».

« Parfait, il est bon que tu sois là pour me protéger avec ta virilité machiste, oh tueur d'araignée sans peur. »

Loki réalisa que ses parents les regardaient sans dire un mot. Il se tourna rapidement vers sa mère pour embrasser sa joue.

« A quoi dois-je le plaisir de votre visite inattendue ? » Il savait que son sourire était un peu trop grand, mais Thor n'était pas là et Darcy semblait heureuse = la vie était belle.

« Une mère ne peut-elle pas rendre visite à son fils sans raison ? » Il vit que son sourire était également étrangement béat. Il jeta un regard à son père. Le fait que cet homme arborait un rictus chaleureux était un miracle en lui-même, et Loki prit cela pour un autre bon signe. Darcy était excentrique mais merveilleuse – il était content qu'ils s'en soient rendus compte.

« Bien sûr que si. Je vais te laisser t'en sortir avec cette excuse. »

« Ton père et moi voulions juste voir si tout allait bien. Nous n'avons plus de nouvelles de toi depuis un moment et tu as manqué le dîner du mois dernier, donc nous étions inquiets. » Elle jeta un rapide regard à Darcy avant de reporter son attention sur lui. « Mais apparemment, nous n'avions pas de raison de nous en faire. »

Il le savait, ils avaient tiré des conclusions. Ils avaient probablement raison, mais le timing était mauvais. Darcy n'était pas une femme facile à cerner. Le fait qu'elle soit si ouvertement tactile, taquine et chaleureuse le rendait hésitant. Il ne savait pas si ce que cette magnifique femme éprouvait pour lui allait au-delà de l'amitié et de la gratitude. Mais il l'espérait.

Oh oui qu'il espérait plus... Mais ce n'était pas le moment.

« En effet. Par contre, puis-je savoir pourquoi Darcy a montré sa petite culotte à Père ? » A sa grande surprise, son père gloussa un peu.

Ce fut sa petite colocataire qui lui répondit :

« Oh, je voulais juste rejouer une scène de _Risky Buisness_. Je croyais qu'ils étaient le livreur. Il y avait une sévère absence de pantalon de ma part – c'était très grossier. Mais je me suis excusée et ils n'ont pas semblé m'en vouloir. »

Oh. Il n'avait jamais assisté à la petite scène de glissage à la  _Risky Buisness_  de Darcy et fut soudain extrêmement jaloux de son père.

_Mais, attendez une seconde..._

« Tu as voulu te la jouer  _Risky Buisness_  avec le livreur ? »

« Bah oui. Mon pantalon était touuuuuut là haut. Et c'était censé être le  _livreur_ , ça aurait été considéré comme de la charité non ? » Elle se reprit. « Attendez, c'était super grossier hein ? Les livreurs font partie intégrante de ma vie. Donc c'était plus une sorte de pourboire que de la charité. Et ça aurait duré moins d'une minute. »

« Toi et tes ''moins d'une minute''. Bon, nous en discuterons plus tard. Mais le livreur de pizza n'a pas intérêt à avoir droit à ce genre de pourboire ou alors nous devrons revoir nos négociations. » Darcy éclata de rire, ce qui avait été son intention (et l'un des buts de sa vie). Il se tourna vers son père.

« Au moins on ne peut pas dire qu'elle ne vous ait pas accueilli chaleureusement. »

Il souleva un sourcils amusé, puis répondit :

« En effet. Ce fut plutôt mémorable. Un bon brandy et une paire de cuisses ne sont jamais malvenus. »

Son père faisait des blagues. Mauvaises, mais tout de même – Darcy était apparemment une faiseuse de miracle. Et quant à ses cuisses. Hmm...

Loki fut distrait pendant un moment. La voix de la jeune femme le fit revenir à la réalité. « Ta maman a mentionné une fête. »

Elle quoi ? Tout son corps se tendit soudain.

Ne remarquant rien, Darcy ajouta : « Apparemment, je suis invitée. Ça m'a l'air d'être plutôt classe – je devrais m'acheter une robe. Je ferais en sorte qu'elle soit courte pour que ton père se sente le bienvenu. »

Il se tourna vers sa mère. « Une fête ? »

« Oui, tu sais, l'anniversaire de Thor approche. Il aura 33 ans cette année. Nous espérions que tu viendrais. » Oh, il comprenait. Ils étaient venus ici pour s'assurer que tout s'était arrangé entre lui et son frère. Sa mère semblait mal à l'aise, mais pleine d'espoir. Il souffla intérieurement.

« Oui, bien sûr. Ce sera quand ? »

La soulagement de sa mère était palpable. « Vendredi 23. Si ça te va »

Il réfléchit un moment. « Oui, c'est parfait. J'y serais. »

Sa mère sourit à Darcy. « Et vous ma chère ? Vous serez là ? »

Merde. Il ne pourrait jamais tenir sa petite colocataire loin de son frère si elle venait à sa  _satané_  fête d'anniversaire.

« Bien sûr, avec plaisir » Elles se fixaient avec de grands sourires. Même son père semblait content.

Et bien merde. Il tenait beaucoup à Darcy,. Il était même possible (probable... non _certain_ ) qu'il soit amoureux d'elle. Thor ne gagnerait pas. Pour une fois, Loki aurait la fille !


	14. Chapitre 13

Darcy se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine ne sachant quoi faire. Elle regardait le profil de Loki tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Après le départ de ses parents, elle devinait que quelque chose l'ennuyait. Elle espérait vraiment que ce n'était pas à cause d'elle. Il était de toute manière trop bien élevé pour lui faire la remarque.

Malgré tout, elle voulait en avoir le cœur net.

« Loki ? Euh... est-ce que j'ai fait une bêtise ? »

Il était en train de faire la vaisselle avec une expression troublée, mais il porta rapidement son attention sur elle. Il parut étonné par sa question.

« Une bêtise ? Bien sûr que non. Pourquoi penses-tu cela ? » Il paraissait réellement confus, ce qui la rassura quelque peu.

« Tu sembles juste... préoccupé. Je voulais simplement m'assurer que ça n'avait pas de rapport avec mon attitude. Je sais que je peux être parfois un peu... bizarre dans certaines situations. J'espère que je ne t'ai pas embarrassé devant tes parents. Je te promets que je ne leur ai pas dit qu'on sortait ensemble ou un truc du genre. »

Le visage de Loki exprimait toujours une totale confusion. Il ferma le robinet et se sécha les mains avec un torchon, les yeux dans le vague.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu crois que ça m'aurait dérangé que tu leur dises que nous étions ensemble ? »

Quoi ? Et bien parce qu'ils  _n'étaient_  pas en couple pour commencer et surtout parce qu'elle était Darcy et qu'il était Loki et que ça semblait parfaitement évident qu'ils ne jouaient pas dans la même cour. Il était en haut de l'échelle et elle tout en bas. Si vous étiez des parents supra riches et classes comme les siens, voudriez-vous qu'une fille cinglée et presque SDF sorte avec votre fils ?

_Je ne crois pas, non._

Mais elle ne savait pas comment lui expliquer tout cela sans révéler son énorme (et plus que ça encore) béguin pour lui. Comment s'était-elle mise dans cette situation ? Franchement, si un jour elle devait écrire son autobiographie, elle la nommerait : ''Darcy Lewis, Maladroite quoi qu'il arrive.''

Réalisant qu'il attendait toujours sa réponse, elle balbutia :

« Euh, je ne sais pas. Je veux dire, je suis quand même une sorte de squatteuse pour le moment. Et en plus, je ne gagne qu'une bouchée de pain en faisant un job de merde. De plus, je ne suis pas la reine de la grâce en société... ou de la grâce tout court. Je ne suis pas non plus une bombe sexuelle à la Hélène de Troie. Je veux dire, tu étais avec  _Jane_ , qui aurait pu être top model si elle n'était pas tombée dans le chaudron de l'astrophysique étant petite. Moi je ne suis qu'une pauvre secrétaire avec les fesses de ma mère. »

Loki la dévisageait d'une manière de plus en plus étrange, ce qui la rendait encore plus nerveuse et du coup, la faisait babiller sans qu'elle puisse s'en empêcher.

« Je veux dire, je n'ai jamais voulu qu'ils pensent que tu sortais avec une pauvre folle pas très fut-fut. Parce que, soyons honnête, tu mérites quelqu'un de plus... euh... et bien de  _mieux_ , j'imagine. Plus dans la même catégorie de ''sexitude'' et de charisme et tout ça. »

Oh mon Dieu, mais qu'on lui arrache la langue ! Maintenant, il la fixait comme si elle parlait hébreu. Peut-être même qu'elle parlait  _vraiment_  hébreu ?

« Et je ne dis pas que tu es super sexy ou méga charismatique – parce que tu l'es, mais, ce n'est pas la question pour le moment... et au fait, c'était quoi la question déjà ? »

Sérieusement, pourquoi est-ce qu'il la regardait comme ça ? Et  _putain_ , pourquoi ne disait-il rien ?

« Oh ! Et puis crotte, je veux juste que tu saches que je n'ai rien dit à tes parents qui puisse leur laisser penser que... qui puisse t'embarrasser. Crois-moi. Je ne leur ai pas vraiment dit directement – parce que comment expliquer à quelqu'un qu'on _ne couche pas_  avec son fils – mais je pense qu'ils ont compris que j'étais juste une sorte de BA pour toi. En même temps, on ne joue pas vraiment dans la même cour, n'est-ce pas ? »

Oh purée... venait-elle de lui parler de cette histoire de ''cour'' ?  _Peut-être pas._

Darcy voulut clarifier malgré tout :

« Tu es un 10. Et moi un 4. Tu sais, comme quand les garçons donnent des notes aux filles dans les films ? »

C'était une véritable catastrophe. Elle avait juste envie de sauter par la fenêtre pour mettre fin à sa triste existence.

Embarrassé et frustrée, elle s'écria soudainement :

« Tu es muet ou quoi ? Et pourquoi diable me regardes-tu comme ça ? »

Loki cligna des yeux, parvenant apparemment à une sorte de révélation.

« Darcy, qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour moi ? »

Oh merde. Il avait lu entre les lignes de ses incompréhensibles balbutiements et avait mis à jour ses sentiments tout sauf amicaux pour lui.

_Maïdey, maïdey, on abandonne l'appareil !_

« Ressens ? »  _Bien, joue la blonde !_ Il était trop gentil pour briser son stupide petit cœur de tarée congénitale.

Il semblait étrangement désespéré lorsqu'il demanda :

« Darcy, est-ce que tu es amoureuse de moi ? »

Oh fuck. Oh merdasse de merde de merdier de caca. Ça allait mal finir. Elle avait envie de pleurer. Loki allait lui faire comprendre avec douceur qu'il n'était pas du tout intéressé et ensuite tout changerait entre eux. Elle devrait déménager et se trouver un nouveau meilleur ami. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pu fermer sa stupide bouche ? Elle frisait l'hystérie à présent. Son cerveau surchauffé lui soufflait de le traiter de connard présomptueux et ensuite d'éclater de rire, mais sa bouche ne reçut apparemment pas le mémo.

Au lieu de cela, elle lui hurla presque :

« Je suis désolée ! Je ne voulais pas, je te promets ! Mais tu es juste si merveilleux et gentil et tu étais presque nu la fois où tu m'as sauvé de l'araignée et tu sentais siiiiii bon. Tu me fais rire et je j'arrive pas à te sortir de ma tête. Je n'ai jamais voulu tomber amoureuse de toi, c'était un accident. Tu dois me croire. Et je sais que tu es trop gentil pour te moquer de moi, mais je vais devoir déménager maintenant et ne plus jamais te revoir tellement je suis mortifiée. Et je suis parfaitement consciente que tu ne pourras jamais m'aimer, mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher... »

Elle fut coupée par la bouche de Loki. Quoi ? Attendez, il était en train de l'embrasser. Loki l' _embrassait_  ! Et elle restait figée. Rectifie la situation, meuf ! Elle répondit à son baiser avec une avidité qui aurait eu sa place dans un film porno, mais elle s'en moquait. Les lèvres de Loki dévoraient les siennes et sa langue de velours voyageait dans sa bouche au point de lui faire perdre pied. Peut-être qu'il ne faisait ça que pour la faire taire – ou la rassurer – ou quelque chose. Mais elle s'en foutait comme de sa première Barbie. Tant qu'il n'arrêtait pas de l'enlacer et de ravager ses lèvres de baisers torrides, le monde pouvait bien exploser qu'elle n'aurait pas bouger le petit doigt. Mais il la relâcha soudain, la laissant haletante et la forçant à se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir suivre sa bouche. Non ! Méchant Loki !  _Je t'en supplie, encore des baisers, maintenant !_

Il avait également du mal à reprendre sa respiration, ce qui le rendait encore plus sexy que lors de l'incident avec l'araignée. Si c'était possible.

« Darcy, je suis un idiot. »

Non, il était merveilleux. A moins que ces baisers aient été un moyen de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas intéressé. Et dans ce cas, ils étaient tous les deux des imbéciles.

« Euh... Hein ? » Toujours aussi éloquente. Elle se réprimanda mentalement. Mais il la fixait avec tant d'intensité qu'elle avait du mal à rester cohérente.

Il ajouta :

« J'aurais dû te le dire depuis le moment où je l'ai réalisé, mais je me suis montré lâche. Bon dieu, Darcy. Je t'aime. J'aime tout en toi. Tu n'as pas la moindre idée à quel point c'était dur de te voir partout où j'allais sans pouvoir te posséder. »

Elle dut se pincer, littéralement. Ça faisait fichtrement mal, mais elle ne rêvait pas. Et Loki n'était pas assez cruel pour lui faire une telle plaisanterie de mauvais goût. Du moins, elle l'espérait.

« Tu... tu m'aimes ? » Sa voix tremblait, tout comme son corps dans son entier. Le monde lui-même semblait frémir.

« Oui, follement. »

Oh ! Wahou ! Elle avait dû sauver une none d'un immeuble en feu dans une autre vie pour que le karma se montre aussi bon avec elle. Merci Dieu/Bouddha/Allah/Oprah !

« Okay. Et bien, entre mes divagations, je pense avoir dit quelque part que je t'aimais. Mais juste au cas où – Je t'aime. » Il lui répondit par un sourire un peu incrédule. Pour une étrange raison, cela fit battre son cœur plus vite. « On peut reprendre là où on en était maintenant ? »

Sa réponse fut d'unir ses lèvres aux siennes.  _Meilleur jour de ma vie !_

Ses mains commençaient à s'égarer sur des parties intéressantes de son corps lorsqu'il se recula à nouveau. Sa bouche suivit la sienne comme un aimant et il dut poser ses mains sur ses épaules pour l'arracher à son étreinte. Il parlait encore ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il parlait ?

« Darcy, je sais que nous vivons ensemble et que je t'aime. Et apparemment, toi aussi. » Il semblait avoir du mal à croire que leur amour était réciproque. « Mais tout ceci va un peu vite non ? Je ne veux pas te forcer en quoi que ce soit. »

Ah, elle avait oublié qu'il était un gentleman depuis qu'il avait glissé sa langue dans sa bouche. Le plus simple serait de lui dire la vérité et vu qu'elle n'était pas douée pour faire dans la dentelle, ce serait direct et cru. C'était son style après tout.

« Loki, je t'aime et depuis un bon moment déjà – mais j'ai eu envie de toi depuis notre premier regard. Et maintenant, je te veux tellement que j'en ai mal partout. A présent, je vais te suggérer quelque chose. Je pense qu'il est important que tu saches que je ne désire rien de plus que de t'arracher tous tes vêtements avec mes dents et de lécher la moindre parcelle de ta peau nue. Puis, je veux que tu me prennes furieusement jusqu'à ce que j'oublie comment je m'appelle. Serait-ce quelque chose qui pourrait t'intéresser ? »

C'était probablement trop précis – elle espérait ne pas l'avoir effrayé. A bout de souffle, elle vit tout son corps se tendre et ses pupilles se dilater à une vitesse impressionnante.  _Un gentleman, c'est ça ouais !_ Elle savait que Loki possédait plusieurs facettes. Elle se rappelait vaguement avoir pensé qu'il était sûrement adepte de jeux érotiques – et elle allait bientôt en avoir le cœur net. Avant qu'elle réalise ce qui lui arrivait, les bras de Loki se glissèrent sous ses genoux et la portèrent dans les escaliers. Waouh ! Il était plus fort qu'il n'en avait l'air !

« Euh, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Sa voix resta neutre, mais son cœur battait la chamade.

« Ta proposition m'a beaucoup plu, mais je voudrais y ajouter deux ou trois choses. » Oooohhh, sa voix était la malice incarnée.  _Oui, s'il te plaît !_ « C'est moi qui vais t'arracher tous  _tes_  vêtements et ensuite lécher la moindre parcelle de  _ton_  corps nu avant de te baiser si passionnément que tu oublieras tous les noms que tu connais sauf le mien. »

Et bien et bien. Elle avait deviné juste, Loki était un vrai petit coquin. Super ! C'était comme si Noël, son anniversaire et un gain à la loterie arrivaient en même temps.

Folle d'excitation, elle s'étrangla presque pour formuler une réponse cohérente :

« Ça me semble acceptable. Mais je suis un peu sceptique. Crois-tu être capable d'accomplir tout ça ? »

Il la gratifia d'un sourire carnassier. Elle avait l'impression de provoquer un animal sauvage et pour la première fois, elle réalisa qu'elle ne savait pas du tout à quoi s'attendre avec Loki. Il était si intense et compliqué – mais putain, elle n'en avait rien à foutre. On ne laissait pas une chance pareille passer sans sauter sur l'occasion. Hmmmm... Peut-être qu'elle devrait envoyer des fleurs à Jane pour avoir été une telle idiote. Sérieusement, elle avait Loki alors pourquoi aller voir ailleurs ? Pourquoi ? Non mais vraiment –  _pourquoi_?

Ils atteignirent sa chambre et il donna un coup de pied dans la porte pour l'ouvrir (ce qui était incroyablement sexy!) Puis, il la jeta brusquement sur le lit. Son sourire lorsqu'il la vit rebondir sur le matelas était débauché et au summum du torride. Son corps tout entier se convulsa d'anticipation et elle voulut se pincer à nouveau. N'étaient-ils pas de simples colocataires aux relations hautement platoniques face à ses parents il n'y a pas une heure de cela ? Son côté pessimiste lui souffla qu'ils regretteraient sûrement d'être allé aussi vite. Mais ils y réfléchiraient plus tard. Tout ceci lui paraissait tellement parfait et inévitable, comme si le destin se réalisait ou un truc du genre, que l'idée d'arrêter ne lui traversa même pas l'esprit. Elle avait toujours hésité sur tout dans sa vie : son look, ses choix, les gens qui l'entouraient. Mais Loki ? C'était la seule chose qui lui paraissait évidente. De plus, il lui apparut que ces derniers mois n'avaient été que de longs préliminaires – depuis qu'elle l'avait enlacé dans le café et qu'elle avait réalisé qu'elle ne voulait plus le laisser partir.

Elle perdit le fil de ses pensées (et de toute réflexion cohérente) quand Loki passa son tee-shirt par-dessus sa tête et vint lentement s'agenouiller entre ses jambes écartées sur le lit. Il se pencha sur elle comme pour l'embrasser, mais releva la tête au dernier moment. Taquin. Le désir assombrit son visage pendant quelques secondes.

« Darcy, mon cœur. Tout à l'heure, je vais te faire l'amour et te vénérer comme tu mérites de l'être. Ça sera doux et langoureux, je te promets. » Son sourire de débauché reprit sa place sur ses lèvres. « Mais à présent, je crois que tu as remis en question mon habilité à te faire crier. Ma jolie petite folle. Laisse-moi te montrer ce que je peux faire pour ta mémoire. »

Et il tint sa promesse. Quelques minutes plus tard, le seul nom dont elle put se souvenir fut celui de Loki. Loki. Loki ! LOKI! LLLOOOOKKKIIII! Fuck.


	15. Chapitre BONUS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous!
> 
> Ce chapitre est un peu particulier car il ne fait pas partit de l'histoire originale. C'est une sorte de chapitre BONUS que j'ai écris lorsque je me suis rendue compte qu'il manquait une chose très importante à cette histoire pourtant excellente: la première fois entre Darcy et Loki.
> 
> Ainsi, avec l'accord de l'auteur originale, j'ai écris leur première nuit d'amour. Si vous désirez lire uniquement l'oeuvre originale, passez votre chemin. Sinon, bonne lecture.
> 
> Le chapitre 14 (qui reprend l'histoire originale) arrive juste après ^^

Allongée entre les couvertures épaisses qui lui donnaient l'impression de flotter dans les nuages, Darcy sentit un long frisson remonter le long de son corps lorsque les mains de Loki passèrent sous son pull bleu préféré. Allongé sur elle sans pour autant l'écraser sous son poids, il saisit sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents pour la mordiller légèrement alors que ses doigts frôlaient la peau fine du ventre de Darcy. Souriant contre sa bouche quand un petit gémissement extatique sortit de sa gorge, il la sentit se cambrer légèrement lorsqu'il eut atteint sa poitrine. Il l'embrassa tendrement tout en accélérant le rythme. Elle se souvenait qu'il lui avait promis de la faire crier...

Loki se redressa sur les genoux tout en l'attirant avec lui. D'un geste vif, il lui ôta son pull et le jeta au loin. Darcy n'eut pas le temps de frissonner car il l'enlaça à nouveau, ses mains remontant le long de son dos, ses lèvres venant mordiller son cou.

Oh mon dieu, c'était tellement bon. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était vraiment en train de se produire. Tout en elle était intoxiqué par son parfum, la chaleur de sa chair, le grain de sa peau aussi doux que de la soie qui se dévoilait sous ses doigts. Alors que la langue de Loki descendait entre ses deux seins pour ensuite mordre le galbe laissé accessible par son soutien gorge, Darcy, à bout de souffle, dut se retenir à ses épaules pour ne pas s'effondrer.

« Loki... aoutch ! » souffla-t-elle lorsqu'il la mordit assez fort pour laisser une marque. Pour toute réponse, il se redressa pour lui faire face et les ténèbres qui régnaient dans ses yeux firent couler un sillon de lave dans son bas ventre.

Fuck ! Il était sexy.

Ne brisant pas leur regard, Loki sourit tel un fauve face à sa proie. Darcy sentit ses doigts s'attarder sur le fermoir de son soutien-gorge. Un petit cri restant bloqué dans sa gorge, elle sentit son sous-vêtement glisser sur sa peau pour ensuite rejoindre son pull quelque part sur le sol. Sans perdre un instant, il plongea son nez entre ses seins pour souffler contre sa peau :

« Tu es magnifique. »

Rougissant, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui répondre par un petit sourire orgueilleux. Si elle était fière d'une partie de son corps, c'était bien de sa poitrine et elle était presque euphorique de voir que Loki n'y était pas insensible. Mais bientôt, Darcy ne fut plus capable de penser correctement. Quand ses lèvres se refermèrent autour d'un de ses mamelons (le gauche), ses jambes en coton cédèrent sous elle. La retenant à peine, il l'allongea à nouveau, se tenant au-dessus d'elle pour retourner déguster la peau si fine et si sensible de ses seins. Elle commença alors à souffler son nom, laissant échapper un petit : « Loki... » quand il saisit un de ses petits monts de chair bruns (le droit cette fois-ci) entre ses dents. Le mordillant légèrement, il envoya une décharge de pure extase dans tout le corps de Darcy. Elle avait l'impression que son entrejambe allait s'enflammer. Et il était capable de lui faire ressentir tout cela uniquement avec sa bouche ?  _Merde..._

Après que Loki ait laissé un nombre incalculable de traces de morsure et de suçons sur sa poitrine haletante pendant ce qui lui parut durer à la fois une éternité et quelques secondes, elle sentit sa langue dardée descendre le long de son ventre nue. Sachant où il se dirigeait, Darcy fut incroyablement honteuse de laisser échapper une sorte de miaulement pathétique rien qu'à cette idée. Elle le sentit sourire contre sa peau et lui jeta un regard de reproche.

« Ne te moque pas », le pria-t-elle.

« Moi ? Jamais ! » se défendit-il, son rictus de débauché ne quittant pas son visage.

Avant qu'elle ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, Loki se redressa à nouveau sur les genoux pour passer ses doigts sous la ceinture de son jean et le lui arracher. Darcy fut sur le point de lui faire la remarque qu'une fermeture éclaire n'était pas facile à remplacer, quand il écarta vivement ses jambes pour les poser sur ses épaules. Le souffle coupé, elle ne le quitta pas des yeux alors qu'il posait ses lèvres sur son mollet pour lentement descendre le long de sa cuisse. Le regard qu'il lui lançait était si intense et torride qu'elle avait l'impression d'entrer en combustion spontanée. Elle n'arrivait même plus à deviner une once de vert dans ses pupilles sombres.

Une fois de plus, Darcy perdit toute notion des réalités quand la bouche joueuse de Loki s'approcha de son entrejambe. Elle n'imaginait même pas la vision qu'il devait avoir d'elle, étalée sur le lit totalement nue, les cuisses écartées, sa poitrine montant et s'abaissant à un rythme hypnotique.

« Mon cœur, c'est moi qui te fais cet effet là ? », murmura-t-il tout contre le tissus humide de sa petite culotte.

Rougissant des orteils à la racine des cheveux, elle se contenta d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête, incapable d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Il sourit une fois de plus, à la fois flatté et excité. Il posa alors ses lèvres contre son sous-vêtement souillé par son désir et darda sa langue. La tête enfouie entre ses jambes, Loki poussa une sorte de grognement rauque qui se répercuta dans sa gorge, les vibrations de sa voix atteignant Darcy en plein cœur.

« Loki ! » gémit-elle, folle d'excitation.

De le sentir la satisfaire à travers l'obstacle de sa culotte était la chose la plus folle et exaltante qu'elle ait vécu. Mais c'était aussi extrêmement frustrant, car même si de véritables vagues de plaisir venaient ravager son corps, ce n'était qu'une caresse, le fantôme de ce qui allait venir. Se retenant au draps pour ne pas perdre pied, Darcy crut perdre la tête quand il passa enfin un doigt sous le tissus de sa petite culotte. Dans un geste qui fut au départ caressant, Loki déchira soudain son sous-vêtement, dévoilant son intimité impatiente.

_Putain de... Oh mon dieu !_

Lorsqu'elle porta à nouveau son regard sur lui, les battements de son cœur atteignirent des records de vitesse. Son visage exprimait une faim presque vorace et elle se sentit presque exploser de l'intérieur rien qu'à sa vue. Loki lui fit un petit sourire malicieux puis se pencha doucement en avant. Et, tout contre son antre de tous les plaisirs, il lui souffla :

« C'est maintenant que tu vas crier, petit cœur. »

Le simple contact de son haleine brûlante contre ses chaires intimes la fit pousser une petite plainte misérable.

Ce mec était l'amant le plus taquin qu'elle ait jamais eu. Se cambrant totalement au point que son dos quitta presque le matelas, Darcy glissa une main moite et tremblante dans ses cheveux d'ébènes. Bien qu'on lui ait déjà fait ce genre de gâterie par le passé, rien n'aurait put vraiment la préparer à ce qui vint. Loki était un véritable virtuose avec sa langue. C'en était presque à se demander pourquoi il ne passait pas tout son temps là en bas. Alternant les actions de sa bouche entre mordiller, suçoter, aspirer, souffler et faire des tortillons incroyable à l'aide de sa langue, il conduit Darcy jusqu'à un univers merveilleux où plus rien ne comptait à par eux. Le monde entier cessa d'exister et l'unique mot qui traversa ses lèvres fut : « Loki » et toujours « Loki ». Quand enfin la pression dans son bas ventre atteint son paroxysme et explosa en un million de petites étoiles, elle se sentit projetée au-delà même de la réalité pour retomber entre les draps.

Ouvrant les yeux, Darcy se rendit compte que de petites larmes étaient accrochées à ses cils. Reprenant son souffle avec difficulté, comme un noyé qui remontait à la surface après un séjour trop long sous l'eau, elle découvrit le visage souriant de Loki dont le menton reposait entre ses seins. Combien de temps avait-elle mit pour revenir de sa jouissance historique, elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'au lieu d'éprouver l'habituel fatigue post-orgasmique, tout son être vibrait d'énergie sexuelle. Elle avait envie de lui. Encore plus qu'avant, si cela était possible.

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de se vanter de ses prouesse buccales, car Darcy saisit son visage entre ses mains pour l'attirer au sien. Ils échangèrent un baiser passionné et un peu maladroit, tout en langue et en dents, mais elle s'en moquait. Elle voulait lui montrer à quel point elle l'aimait à cet instant précis. Et les mots semblaient inutiles, pas assez forts pour exprimer tout ce que recelait son cœur. Elle laissa ses mains voyager le long de ses flancs, puis sur son ventre aux muscles finement sculptés, pour venir doucement caresser la bosse d'une taille conséquente qui surplombait son entrejambe toujours enfermée dans son pantalon de travail. Tout le corps de Loki se tendit contre le sien et il laissa échapper un soupir exalté contre ses lèvres.

« A mon tour maintenant », lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

Posant un baiser sur sa mâchoire, Darcy le repoussa d'un geste brusque afin de les faire basculer jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve à califourchon sur lui. Se redressant et le toisant d'un regard provocateur, elle commença à défaire un à un les boutons de son pantalon. Loki la laissa faire, passant ses mains derrière se tête et la dévisageant avec un sourire. Il laissa échapper un petit rire lorsqu'elle dut sauter du lit pour lui ôter ses chaussures, ses chaussettes et enfin tirer sur le bas de son pantalon. Les jetant au loin avec des gestes aguicheurs dignes d'une strip-teaseuse, Darcy remonta ensuite sur les draps pour revenir se positionner au-dessus de lui.

« Tiens toi aux rênes cowboy », plaisanta-t-elle avant de se pencher en avant pour échanger un autre baiser. Puis, réalisant enfin son fantasme, elle parcourut la moindre parcelle de sa peau à l'aide de sa langue, formant des arabesques invisibles le long de son torse, venant chatouiller ses flancs et mordillant le creux de sa gorge. Il possédait un goût incroyable, un mélange de menthe et d'ambre exquis. Elle s'amusa à venir taquiner ses tétons durcis, Loki laissant échapper un chapelet de jurons incompréhensibles en réponse à ses caresses. Il avait passé ses mains entre ses mèches et tirait parfois dessus lorsque ce que Darcy lui faisait subir était trop bon... ce qui arriva souvent.

Fière, elle finit par revenir à califourchon juste au-dessus de son entrejambe toujours muselée dans son boxer. Commençant doucement à rouler des hanches, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas pousser un cri lorsqu'elle sentit le membre de Loki enfler encore davantage juste au niveau de son intimité. Elle continua son petit manège pendant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'il se redresse soudain pour la saisir par la taille et la faire basculer sur le dos.

« Hey ! Je n'avais pas terminé ! Je comptais voir quel goût tu avais sur ma langue », bouda Darcy, ne pouvant s'empêcher de frissonner quand les mains de Loki remontrèrent le long de ses flancs pour finir sur sa poitrine.

« Une prochaine fois, promis. Mais là, j'ai tellement envie de toi qu'une seule seconde dans ta délicieuse bouche et je perdrais la raison. Passons aux choses sérieuses. »

Son impatience fit bouillir le sang dans ses veines.

Comment était-il possible qu'elle mérite un homme pareil ? Souriant, heureuse, Darcy se laissa enivrer par un autre baiser. Elle sentait que Loki ôtait son boxer tout en ravageant sa bouche de sa langue et lorsque son corps revint s'unir au sien, il était totalement nu. Le souffle coupé par la présence de cette exubérance brûlante qui palpitait contre sa cuisse, elle mit fin à leur baiser, à bout de souffle. Ils échangèrent un regard si tendre qu'elle sentit ses entrailles fondre comme neige au soleil.

Dieu qu'elle l'aimait !

Écartant à nouveau les jambes, Loki se coula entre elles. Elle vit qu'il s'apprêtait à la préparer à l'aide de ses doigts, et aussi sexy que son intention soit, Darcy avait juste trop besoin de le sentir en elle.

« Non, je suis prête. Ne t'en fais pas. Tu peux y aller », promit-elle.

Le rassurant d'un sourire, Loki se positionna alors à l'entrée de son intimité pour la pénétrer tout doucement. Ouvrant la bouche en grand, comme pour pousser un cri silencieux, Darcy eut besoin de quelques secondes pour s'habituer à sa présence plus que conséquente. Patient, il la couvrit de baisers enflammés, le souffle court. Il était évident qu'il n'avait qu'une envie : la baiser jusqu'à ce qu'elle se brise en deux, mais il avait promis d'être tendre et attentionné. Ainsi, Loki attendit qu'elle se mette à onduler des hanches avant d'oser bouger. Il débuta alors un mouvement de va et vient incroyablement lent et délicieux. S'accrochant à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage, Darcy sentit ses yeux se révulser tant la morsure de son membre contre ses chairs intimes était intense. Lui murmurant des mots doux entrecoupés d'injures on ne peut plus sexy, Loki lui fit l'amour comme jamais. Aucun autre amant ne s'était montré aussi doux et voluptueux, aussi inventif et coquin. En réalité, entre ses bras, Darcy avait l'impression de ne jamais avoir été aimé auparavant. Elle voyait le monde de l'intimité sous un nouveau jour. Et c'était le plus merveilleux de tous.

L'atmosphère langoureuse devint soudain plus passionnée à mesure que l'extase s'emparait de leurs deux corps en mouvement. La danse charnelle devint un tango virevoltant, les coups de rein de Loki accélérant la cadence pour se déchaîner au point de Darcy crut qu'on était en train de la casser en deux. Encrant ses mains aux deux fesses galbées de Loki pour l'intimer à aller encore plus vite, plus profondément et plus fort, elle laissa échapper de tels cris qu'elle n'aurait pas été étonnée si les voisins de l'immeuble d'à côté appelaient la police, croyant à un meurtre. Lorsque enfin Darcy fut terrassée par le plaisir pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, elle cria le nom de Loki avec tant de force que sa voix raisonna dans toute la chambre, écho de son extase. Quelques coups de rein plus tard, il rendit les armes à son tour, retombant littéralement entre ses bras, son nom ayant également franchi ses lèvres dans une plainte presque désespérée.

Hors d'haleine, Darcy se contenta de lui caresser les cheveux alors qu'il reprenait ses esprits, son visage enfouit dans son cou. Elle ne parvenait pas à descendre du petit nuage d'euphorie où Loki l'avait projeté. Le sommeil allait l'envahir quand soudain il l'emporta avec lui pour que ce soit sa tête à elle qui repose contre son torse. Levant les yeux vers lui, elle vit qu'il la dévisageait, ses yeux toujours aussi sombre la considérant comme une délicieuse friandise.

« Encore ? » s'étonna-t-elle, un sourire carnassier apparaissant sur ses lèvres enflées par un trop plein de baisers.

_Ce mec allait la tuer..._

Levant un sourcil entendu, Loki laissa ses mains voyager le long de son corps, qui à la grande surprise de Darcy, était toujours aussi réceptif, malgré l'orgasme destructeur qu'elle venait de subir.

« Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te laisser t'en sortir aussi facilement ? »

Sa voix était grave et sombre, et elle sentit son bas ventre se torde de désir. Se redressant sur ses coudes, elle plaça son visage juste au niveau du sien. Sans attendre, Loki enfouit ses mains dans ses cheveux pour l'embrasser. Alors que ses doigts joueurs venaient à nouveau se perdre entre ses jambes, elle poussa un petit soupir puis éclata de rire tout contre ses lèvres. Il les fit basculer pour à nouveau recouvrir son corps du sien, puis lui susurra à l'oreille :

« Darcy... je t'aime tellement. »

Elle eut l'impression que son cœur allait éclater. Elle allait lui répondre qu'il n'était pas possible qu'il l'aime plus qu'elle ne l'aimait lui, mais soudain, elle sentit quelque chose de long et de brûlant s'incarner contre sa cuisse. Son cerveau disjoncta et le seul mot qu'elle put prononcer ensuite fut son nom, inlassablement...

_Loki !_


	16. Chapitre 14

Sa main était engourdie. Pourquoi donc sa main était-elle engourdie ?

Et quelque chose chatouillait son ventre. C'était chaud.  _Qu'est ce que..._

Oh !

Soudain, tout lui revint dans une suite de visions torrides, de soupirs exaltés et d'euphorie.

Darcy.

Loki ouvrit les yeux, clignant des paupières face aux rayons du soleil qui passaient à travers ses rideaux à moitié clos. Il se rendit soudain compte que les habitants de l'immeuble d'en face pouvaient sûrement les voir par la fenêtre, mais il ne parvint pas à s'en inquiéter. Qu'ils se rincent l'œil. Bon dieu, ses souvenirs de la veille étaient si merveilleusement sexy qu'il espérait presque que quelqu'un les ait surpris par pure vantardise.

Il ne s'était pas montré aussi vorace dans un lit depuis la fac. Darcy avait le pouvoir de faire ressortir le meilleur... et le pire en lui. Il ne se moquerait plus jamais de ses DVD de yoga – Dieu qu'elle était souple ! Avec un sourire tendre, il jeta enfin un regard à la femme magnifique qui était avachie sur son torse. Allongée perpendiculairement par rapport au lit, elle utilisait son ventre comme un oreiller. Les draps devaient se trouver quelque part sur le sol, car il avait une vue complète de son corps. Affriolante, toute en courbe, succulente – voilà les mots qui la décrivaient le mieux en cet instant précis. Elle lui faisait face, ses genoux pliés dans sa direction et qui écrasaient sa main. C'était donc pour  _ça_  qu'il ne la sentait plus. Un prix insignifiant à payer pour la vue qu'elle lui offrait. Il aurait aimé être un meilleur poète pour écrire un sonnet sur ses seins.

Loki l'observa longuement alors qu'elle fronçait le nez et que sa tête descendit dangereusement bas. Fuck. Il serait plutôt embarrassant que Darcy se réveille parce que son érection matinale lui avait donné un coup sur la tête. Mais la connaissant, cela la ferait plutôt rire.

Il ne s'était pas senti aussi léger depuis des années – épanoui même. Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point sa vie avait été solitaire et monotone avant qu'elle n'y entre comme une tornade pour remplir jusqu'au dernier recoin vide de son existence. Darcy était vraiment sa meilleure amie. Et maintenant son amour.

Une petite voix pessimiste lui soufflait que la nuit dernière avait peut-être été une erreur. Pas pour lui, évidemment, mais elle aurait peut-être des regrets. Il se raccrocha au souvenir de Darcy lui avouant qu'elle l'aimait. Après cette première confession, ils avaient réaffirmé leur amour tout au long de la nuit – soupiré contre le creux de sa gorge, gémit à son oreille, rugit entre ses mèches, hurlé à la lune. Les émotions qu'il avait éprouvé lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé en elle pour la première fois, à la sérénité de sa voix quand elle haletait contre ses lèvres... Il ne pourrait jamais oublier.

Elle ne pouvait pas regretter cela – il lui interdisait. Impatient et inquiet, il descendit sa main libre jusqu'à son visage pour y ôter une mèche qui retombait sur son front. La posant ensuite sur sa joue, son pouce caressa doucement sa lèvre inférieure. Elle avait dit qu'elle n'était pas Hélène de Troie. Petite sotte. Il serait capable de déclencher une centaine de guerres pour son sourire.

Elle fronça les sourcils, mais il refusa d'ôter sa main. Au lieu de cela, il continua à dessiner les contours de sa bouche à l'aide de son doigt jusqu'à ce qu'il sente un sourire contre la pulpe de son pouce. Soudain, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent et elle aspira son index dans sa bouche, enroula sa langue autour, imitant une caresse bien plus coquine. Loki ne put empêcher son corps de réagir et les yeux de Darcy s'ouvrirent d'un coup. Elle le fixa, son regard vague et sa bouche légèrement ouverte. Il voulut s'excuser mais elle se redressa vivement afin de jeter un œil sur ce qui venait tout juste de lui donner un coup sur la tête. Elle se figea un instant avant que ses épaules ne commencent à tressauter. Reportant son attention sur le visage mortifié de Loki, elle ne put retenir son hilarité plus longtemps. Elle s'effondra contre sa poitrine, riant aux éclats jusqu'à ce qu'il l'imite. Il le savait bien – ça la ferait rire.

« Bonjour à toi aussi ». Sa voix était chaleureuse et joyeuse, toujours tremblante d'hilarité.

Le nœud dans sa poitrine se dénoua. Elle ne regrettait rien.

Il lui sourit. « Je devrais m'excuser, mais une très impudente impertinente était en train de faire une fellation à mon index. »

Darcy gloussa et Loki ne put s'empêcher de la saisir par les épaules pour l'attirer dans ses bras.

« Pervers », murmura-t-elle, remontant ses bras le long de son torse.

Il aurait voulu s'attarder dans cette bulle euphorique pour toujours, mais il devait tout d'abord confirmer quelque chose.

« Tu sais que je t'aime, n'est-ce pas petit cœur ? »

Elle comprit immédiatement ce qu'il lui demandait et son regard se fit sérieux alors qu'elle acquiesçait :

« Oui, bébé. Je t'aime aussi. »

Son sourire fut instantané. Il l'écrasa contre sa poitrine alors qu'elle riait. Ses lèvres perdues dans ses cheveux, il demanda :

« Est-ce que tu viens de m'appeler '' _bébé'_ ' ? »

Elle se redressa. « Yep, je dois te trouver un petit nom maintenant. Je peux enfin t'avouer que ma culotte se retrouve toujours gluée au sol à chaque fois que tu m'appelle ''petit cœur''. Sérieusement, elle essaye à chaque fois de s'enfuir. C'est un phénomène très étrange. »

Un son rauque sortant de sa gorge, il se pencha davantage pour que son visage soit enfoui dans son cou, où il commença à mordiller sa nuque.

« Tu ne peux pas me dire des choses pareilles, je ne suis vraiment pas en état. »

Il prouva ses dires en ondulant des hanches tout contre ses cuisses.

« Ouais, en parlant d'état », elle reniflant en secoua la tête puis le fixa avec une expression pensive. « C'est plutôt moi qui suis dans un sale état en ce moment. »

« Hein? »

« J'ai mal partout cowboy. C'était un sacré rodéo la nuit dernière », expliqua-t-elle, souriant.

Loki s'assit immédiatement, inquiet, il s'écria : « Merde, je suis désolé. Je ne... j'aurais dû me montrer plus doux avec toi, surtout la deuxième et la troisième fois. »

Darcy se mit soudain à rire, marmonnant quelque chose à propos de ''gentleman''. Se ressaisissant, elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

« Loki, c'est une bonne chose. Une vraiment très bonne chose. » Il n'était pas vraiment convaincu, elle changea donc de tactique. « La nuit dernière, est-ce que j'ai semblé manquer d'enthousiasme une seule seconde ? Quelque part entre les ''plus fort, plus fort'' et les ''plus vite, plus vite'', est-ce que je t'ai demandé une pause ? Non, je me souviens même avoir supplié pour  _PLUS_. »

Elle le gratifia d'une sourire machiavélique avant de se redresser pour susurrer à son oreille :

« En réalité, j'adore avoir mal partout. Ça me rappelle à quel point c'était bon de te sentir en moi la nuit dernière. » Elle commença à mordiller le lobe de son oreille. « Très, très bon, au cas où tu aurais encore des doutes. »

Loki gémit, la tirant doucement par les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent face à face.

« Tu es diabolique ».

Il se pencha pour poser un léger baiser sur son front avant d'ajouter :

« Mais je suis malgré tout désolé que tu aies mal partout. Même si tu as apparemment beaucoup aimé. Tu as été plutôt... bruyante. Plusieurs fois. »

« En effet. Tu sais, tu as été  _très_ généreux. Je pense que maintenant, c'est à mon tour. »

Avant qu'il ait pu comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire par là, elle descendait déjà le long de son corps, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Figé, il l'observa alors qu'elle le prenait dans sa main, le caressant doucement.

_Oh... Waouh !_

Et puis sa langue joueuse commença à lui faire éprouver des choses merveilleuses. Vraiment épiques.

Oh que oui, il aimait cette femme.


	17. Chapitre 15

Darcy eut un petit sourire suffisant lorsqu'elle lut le message qu'elle venait de recevoir de la part de Loki. "Petit cœur, pourquoi est-ce que je viens de trouver une de tes culottes dans ma mallette ? »  
Elle était heureuse qu'il l'ait enfin remarqué. Après un week-end de confessions et de débauche qui avaient bouleversé sa vie, l'arrivée du lundi craignait carrément. Au moins, Loki aimait vraiment son boulot, lui. Mais malgré cela, elle avait refusé qu'il parte travailler sans emporter un petit souvenir d'elle.   
Elle tapa sa réponse : ''Alors c'est là qu'elle s'était cachée ? C'était ma dernière culotte propre. J'ai du faire sans aujourd'hui. Tu me manques, sucre d'orge !''  
Elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé le petit nom qui lui irait parfaitement, mais ses tentatives le faisait rire. ''Sucre d'orge'' était une bonne idée. Elle l'avait appelé ''Papou'' ce matin même alors qu'elle l'embrassait pour lui souhaiter une bonne journée. Ils étaient alors dans la rue et une joggeuse les avaient entendu, leur jetant un regard scandalisé. Bref.  
Son téléphone bipa. Elle sourit en découvrant le message qui brillait sur son écran :''Diablesse''. Oui, c'était plutôt vrai. Loki avait fait ressortir la nymphomane qui dormait en elle. Elle était vêtue de sa tenue de travaille la plus sexy – la petite jupe courte et serrée qu'il aimait tant, accompagnée d'un chemisier moulant un peu trop décolleté. Et ses chaussures de pétasse, évidemment.   
Darcy ouvrit la porte du café et inspira la délicieuse odeur du breuvage divin du bonheur. Aujourd'hui était un jour caramel macchiato. Et parce qu'elle était la meilleure petite amie du monde, ce serait elle qui lui apporterait une tasse cadeau pour une fois. La réciprocité était l'une des clef d'une relation saine. La réciprocité et les orgasmes, cela allait sans dire.   
Après avoir récupéré sa commande auprès de la serveuse plutôt chic, elle prit le chemin du campus. Étant donné qu'elle avait emprunté cette route quotidiennement lorsqu'elle étudiait à la fac, ses pieds la conduisirent sans qu'elle y fasse vraiment attention. Pendant ce temps, elle réfléchissait à un petit nom pour Loki.   
Papou, Étalon, Chéri, Sucre d'orge, Mamour. Oh et Mr Câlin !  
Soudain, elle se retrouva devant le bâtiment des sciences. Elle fut prise d'un étrange sentiment de déjà-vu. Heureusement, l'aile scientifique était immense et le bureau de Jane se trouvait à un étage différent de celui de Loki. Se retrouver face à elle aurait été hautement embarrassant.  
Elle papota quelques minutes avec l'hôtesse d'accueil avant de s'excuser – elle n'avait qu'une pause déjeuner d'une heure et voulait passer le plus de temps possible avec Loki. Seuls. Et vu qu'elle ne portait pas de culotte. Miam...  
Débattant mentalement sur l'épaisseur des murs de son bureau – elle n'était pas vraiment ce qu'on pouvait appeler ''discrète'' – elle ne vit pas qu'une personne était entrée dans l'ascenseur derrière elle.   
« Darcy ? »  
Putain de merde !  
Sérieusement, quelles étaient les chances ? Bon, vu qu'ils travaillaient dans le même bâtiment, elle savait qu'il n'était pas si étonnant qu'elle puisse la croiser... mais quand même !  
« Jane. Salut. »  
Darcy supplia mentalement l'ascenseur d'aller plus vite, mais les dieux n'étaient pas de son côté aujourd'hui et il se stoppa au deuxième étage pour qu'une autre femme y entre.   
Purée les gens ? Prenez les escaliers, bordel !  
« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda Jane, curieuse.  
Elle s'était coupée les cheveux – plus court, bombés, brillants, rendant son beau visage encore plus séduisant. Pétasse.  
Mais Loki était à elle maintenant. Et Jane était une idiote. Une belle sotte, tout comme Thor. Ils allaient vraiment bien ensemble.  
Darcy décida de se montrer honnête :  
« J'apporte un café à Loki. En fait c'est un échange. Il a ma petite culotte. »  
L'ascenseur s'arrêta au troisième étage et la femme sortit, jetant un coup d'œil ahuri dans sa direction. Un étage ? Sale feignasse.  
« Loki ? Vous êtes... amis ? »  
L'incrédulité dans la voix de Jane lui donna envie de lui jeter une chaise en plein visage pour crier :''Il est à moi maintenant, pétasse !''  
Se sentant machiavélique (et peut-être un peu rancunière étant donné ce qu'elle avait osé faire à Loki), Darcy répondit :  
« Yep, on est amis. Le genre avec des bénéfices. Tu ne savais pas ? On vit ensemble depuis quelques mois déjà. »  
Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur le quatrième étage – celui de Jane – mais elle ne bougea pas.  
« Toi et Loki vivez ensemble ? »   
Darcy se servit de sa hanche pour tenir la porte.  
« Yep. Tu sais que c'est ton étage ? »  
Jane semblait sidérée. C'était plutôt marrant ! Elle eut envie de rigoler. Elle se demanda si c'était ce que Loki avait ressenti lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé que Thor était un Don Juan sans cœur. Ça avait sûrement été encore plus gratifiant pour lui. Quelle chance !  
« Oui, merci, c'est mon étage. »  
Jane ne bougea malgré tout pas d'un pouce. La porte n'arrêtait pas de se refermer sur les fesses de Darcy – elle aurait sûrement des bleus. Et puis crotte, elle n'allait pas rester comme ça indéfiniment. Laissant l'ascenseur reprendre sa route, elle souffla. Deux petits étages d'embarras et elle serait libre.   
« Tu sors avec Loki ? »  
Jane avait-elle toujours été aussi longue à la détente ? Peut-être qu'elle était devenue encore plus bête depuis qu'elle avait cessé de travailler pour elle.   
Et l'ascenseur montait si lentement. Bon dieu, c'était comme être piégée dans un épisode de la Quatrième Dimension où elle serait coincée dans un ascenseur qui ne s'ouvre jamais.   
Abandonnant, Darcy se tourna vers Jane et déclara tout simplement :   
« Oui, on est ensemble. Oui, on vit ensemble. Oui, on a fait l'amour quatre fois durant les dernières 24h. Et cette chose qu'il fait avec sa langue – je suis sûre que tu t'en souviens - et bien j’espérais qu'il m'en fasse profiter une nouvelle fois tout de suite. D'autres questions ? »  
Les portes s'ouvrirent. Les mots « Département chimie » marqué sur la plaquee face à elle lui apparurent comme un miracle. Merci ! Darcy sauta presque hors de l'ascenseur.  
« C'était super de t'avoir revu, Jane. J'aime bien tes cheveux. »   
La porte de referma sur l'expression bouche bée de son ancienne boss.  
Très contente d'elle, Darcy se dirigea vers l'accueil. Elle ne s'était jamais rendue au bureau de Loki auparavant. La femme d'un certain âge qui se tenait derrière le comptoir la regarda des pieds à la tête alors qu'elle approchait. Son expression se fit soudain pincée et désapprobatrice.   
« Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? »  
Wow, et bien Sue, qui a craché dans ton café ce matin ? Okay, elle s'était habillée comme une totale pétasse – mais ce n'était pas comme si on pouvait deviner qu'elle ne portait pas de culotte.   
« Je cherche le Professeur Odinson. »  
Soudain, Darcy réalisa qu'elle sortait avec un prof. Les mots de sa mère à propos de jupes plissées et d'heures de colles lubriques lui revinrent en tête.   
Une idée. Une stupide idée. Une idée folle.  
A présent, elle devait vraiment découvrir à quel point les murs étaient épais dans cet immeuble. Peut-être pouvait-elle le demander à cette charmante femme.  
« 602 »  
Elle détourna le yeux rapidement, comme si sa vue l’incommodait. Pétasse ! Espérant qu'elle n’attirait pas d'ennuis à Loki, Darcy se pencha sur le comptoir, donnant une vue plutôt plongeante de sa poitrine à cette vieille mégère.   
« Sauriez vous par hasard si les murs sont épais ici ? Je veux dire, à quel point deux personnes peuvent-elles être bruyantes avant qu'on les entende ? »  
La femme s'étouffa presque.  
Avec un sourire angélique, Darcy ajouta :  
« Je parle très fort et je ne voudrais déranger personne pendant que je vois les détails de mon article sur l'Activité Galactique de Nucleus avec le Professeur Odinson. Il va m'aider à examiner le phénomène sous un angle différent. Vous connaissez la théorie du Big Bang ?»  
La femme cligna des yeux et balbutia :  
« Oh. Je vois. L'Activité... oui. Et bien, les murs sont très épais. Je n'entends jamais rien d'ici. »  
Parfait.  
« Merci ! »  
Darcy s'engagea dans le couloir, faisant un clin d'œil au concierge en passant. Il sembla quelque peu ébloui. Hou, que c'était bon !  
La porte du bureau 602 était ouverte et portait une petite plaque portant le nom de Loki. Elle pouvait entendre sa voix provenir de l'intérieur. Quand elle y jeta un œil, elle le vit assis à son bureau en train de parler à l'un de ses étudiants. Il faisait de grands gestes de la main et souriait au jeune homme qui était installé face à lui. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle le trouvait aussi sexy en cet instant – mais c'était le cas.  
Darcy écouta et attendit qu'il eut terminé. Il était vraiment un super prof. Une part d'elle aurait bien aimé suivre ses cours, mais une petite voix dans sa tête lui soufflait que ça aurait été franchir une limite un peu trop élevée sur l'échelle de la débauche. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'étudiant sortit et s'arrêta lorsqu'il la découvrit derrière la porte. Elle sourit face à l'expression de son visage. Il lui répondit par un rictus timide avant de s'éloigner. Lorsqu'elle fit volte face, la voix de Loki l'interpella :  
« Darcy ? »  
« Salut, chaton. Je t'ai apporté du café pour changer. Normal, noir, un sucre. »  
Il sourit et se leva de sa chaise pour aller à sa rencontre.  
« Merci, petit cœur. Tu n'aurais pas du. Tu vas gâcher toute ta pause déjeuner. »  
Il se pencha et elle déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. Alors qu'il allait reculer, elle l’attrapa par le devant de sa chemise pour introduire sa langue dans sa bouche. Elle put sentir son sourire contre le sien et il poussa un petit gémissement. Satisfaite, elle fit un pas en arrière.   
« On devrait peut-être fermer la porte avant que je ne sois viré. Je n'ai pas encore été titularisé. »  
Il poussa le battant et tourna le loquet.   
Darcy se souvint :  
« Oh ! Tu m'y fais penser. Si la vieille mégère de l'accueil te demande quelque chose, dis lui juste que tu m'as donné une perspective intéressante sur la théorie du Big Bang. »  
Loki sembla parfaitement confus.  
« La théorie du Big Bang ? Comme la série TV ? »  
« Non, comme la théorie scientifique. Elle était en train de me juger, j'ai du trouver une excuse pour venir te voir », rit-elle.   
« Mais je n'ai jamais donné de cours sur la théorie du Big Bang », répondit-il, tiraillé entre l'étonnement et l'amusement.  
« J'ai improvisé. Je m'y connais un peu en astrophysique, mais je ne comprends rien à la chimie. »  
Loki l'attira en direction de son bureau.  
« Et en quoi suis-je supposé t'aider ? »  
« Mon article. Je t'ai dis que j'ai du improviser. »  
Il secoua la tête avec un petit sourire.  
« Ton article, je vois. Et bien, ce n'est pas vraiment ma spécialité, mais voyons si je peux t'aider malgré tout. Euh... la théorie du Big Bang est à propos de la création de l'univers, c'est ça ? La formation des étoiles ? »  
Il posa son café et se rassit sur sa chaise, la tirant par le poignet pour qu'elle prenne place sur ses genoux.   
« C'est beau, les étoiles. »  
« Tout comme toi. Combien de temps as-tu avant de devoir repartir ? »   
Vérifiant sa montre avec une petite moue, elle répondit :  
« Dix minutes. Quinze si je me dépêche. »  
Le sourire qui arqua lentement les lèvres de Loki fit se déverser un jet de lave dans le bas ventre de Darcy.  
« Ça devrait aller. Que dirais-tu d'une démonstration manuelle du Big Bang, petit cœur ? »  
Hein ? De quoi est-ce qu'il parlait... oh. Darcy changea rapidement de position, chevauchant les cuisses de Loki pour lui faire totalement face. Sa main droite commença doucement à remontrer à l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Étant donné que sa jupe était vraiment moulante, le tissu suivit le chemin de son poignet et dévoila ses jambes à mesure qu'il s'approchait de son but.   
Okay. Le Big Bang. Loki qui utilisait des jeux de mots de geek ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça l'excitait autant ?  
Il ajouta :  
« C'est avant tout une histoire de densité et de compression. »  
Sa main atteignit enfin sa destination et elle le sentit se figer.  
« Putain Darcy. Tu ne portes vraiment pas de culottes. »  
Elle voulut glousser face à sa surprise, mais ses doigts commencèrent à la taquiner et la caresser avant qu'il n'en glisse deux à l'intérieur de son intimité impatiente. Poussa nt un gémissement, elle se mordit la lèvre.   
Sa voix raisonna avec douceur à son oreille :  
« Il était une fois, un univers qui était très dense et très, très chaud. »  
Son pouce vint se presser contre ce petit bouton de chair hypersensible et elle laissa échapper un halètement surpris.   
« Et la pression montait et montait... »  
Il commença à la caresser, frottant de plus en plus vite.  
« Et tout se contracta en une masse d'énergie extrêmement compact. »  
Son pouce continuait ses mouvements circulaires alors que ses doigts allaient et venaient en elle.  
Après une longue minutes durant laquelle il tortura inlassablement son intimité, Loki recommença à parler sur un ton plus grave.  
« La pression accélérait, la tension montait, la chaleur augmentait. »  
Ses doigts se mouvaient de plus en plus vite.  
Tellement bon... Encore, encore...  
« Jusqu'à ce que tout explose. »  
Elle était à deux doigts d'imploser, ça c'était certain. Il se pencha pour susurrer à son oreille :  
« Dis moi si tu vois des étoiles. »  
Sa voix et sa main et... fuck !  
Darcy vit effectivement des étoiles. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit que le monde venait de prendre fin pour ensuite renaître de ses cendres à ce moment précis, elle l'aurait probablement cru.   
Il lui fallut une bonne minute pour reprendre sa respiration. Haletante – et un peu honteuse de voir à quelle vitesse il était capable de lui faire perdre la tête – elle se serra contre lui et plaça un petit baiser tremblant contre sa mâchoire. Il lui sourit avec tendresse.  
« Il te reste trois minutes et demi pour te remettre, petit cœur. »  
Elle ne put retenir le petit rire qui la saisit. Hors d'haleine, elle répondit :  
« Ça n'est pas très important, je ne pense pas être utile à qui que ce soit pendant un long moment. »  
« Je m'excuserais bien, mais ce serait tout sauf sincère. On va dire que je ne suis pas vraiment désolé. Assieds-toi un moment. »  
Il fit glisser sa main de sa cuisse pour la porter, se redresser et la reposer à sa place. Comme si de rien n'était il porta ses deux doigts magiques à sa bouche alors qu'il fouillait dans sa mallette – est-ce qu'il réalisait à quel point c'était torride ?   
Enfin, il reporta son attention sur elle avec une petite culotte verte dans les mains. Oh. Bonne idée. Tendant les bras, il la remit debout puis tomba à genoux devant elle – c'était une vue à laquelle elle pourrait s'habituer – pour l'aider à passer ses pieds dans son sous-vêtement. Remontant le morceau de tissu lentement, il lui remit sa petite culotte pour ensuite lisser sa jupe moulante afin de dissimuler ses cuisses tremblantes.   
Toujours à genoux, il demanda :  
« Est-ce que tu as eu toutes les informations qu'il te fallait pour ton article ? »  
Ayant reprit contenance, elle répondit :  
« Je me sens en effet plus éclairée sur le sujet. Mais je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir tout compris. J'aurais sûrement besoin d'une séance supplémentaire afin de me rafraîchir la mémoire. Ce soir ? »  
Loki se mit debout, la toisant de loin, même lorsqu'elle portait ses talons.   
« Parfait. Je m'occupe du dîner. »  
Comment une phrase aussi simple pouvait-elle la réjouir à ce point ? Cela lui rappela quelque chose.  
« Au fait, je rentrerais plus tard que d'habitude ce soir. Je dois passer dans cette boutique chicos pour me trouver une robe pour la fête. »  
« La fête ? » demanda-t-il, confus.  
« Euh... oui. L'anniv de ton frère. Ta mère m'avait invité, tu te souviens ? »  
Une expression troublée traversa le visage de Loki avant qu'il reprenne un air plus neutre. Une pensée la frappa :  
« A moins que tu ne veuilles pas que je viennes. Ce que je comprends parfaitement. J'aurais juste à me faire porter pâle ou un truc du genre. »  
« Non ! Ne sois pas ridicule. Bien sûr que je veux que tu viennes, je veux toujours que tu sois à mes côtés, où que j'aille. C'est juste que... merde, je suis juste un imbécile – Je veux que tu sois là. Je te promet. Va t'acheter une robe pour que tu puisses recommencer à flirter avec son père. Comme si ça n'avait pas été assez terrible la première fois. »  
Elle lui donna une petite tape sur le torse, se sentant presque totalement remise de ses émotions. L'horloge accrochée sur le mut face à elle attira son attention.  
« Oh merde ! Je dois y aller, sinon je vais me faire tuer. Je te vois ce soir, mon ours à la guimauve. »  
Elle déposa le baiser le plus rapide qu'ils aient échangé sur ses lèvres avant de littéralement courir hors de son bureau  
La vieille mégère de l'accueil lui demanda lorsqu'elle passa :  
« Est-ce que le Professeur Odinson a pu vous aider ? »  
Un sourire coquin aux lèvres, Darcy répondit :  
« Oh que oui. Cet homme en sait long sur les trous noirs. »  
Elle ravala son rire diabolique – la science avait-elle toujours été aussi sale ?  
« Et il est d'accord pour dire que l'inflation est un remède pour les problèmes d'horizon. J'adorerai discuter, mais je suis déjà en retard pour une réunion. Ce fut un plaisir de vous avoir rencontré. »  
Elle n'attendit pas sa réponse avant de se précipiter dans l'ascenseur. Il lui parut tout aussi lent qu'à son arrivée, mais au moins cette fois-ci elle était seule.  
Quand elle arriva au bureau avec quelques minutes de retard, elle évita toute sanction en posant sa main sur son ventre et expliquant que c'était à cause de ses règles. Quand elle déposa une plaquette de Spasfon devant elle, son porc chauvin de patron pâlit et fit demi-tour pour s'enfermer dans son bureau. Il ne lui fit plus jamais de remarques sur son manque de ponctualité.  
Quoi qu'il en soit, Darcy se dit que c'était la meilleure pause déjeuner de sa vie.


	18. Chapitre 16

Loki essayait de se calmer. Darcy et lui étaient arrivés à l'anniversaire de son frère depuis plus d'une heure et le monde ne s'était pas encore arrêtée de tourner. Il avait présenté sa magnifique petite amie à Thor avec autant d'enthousiasme que s'il devait passer une coloscopie (parce que son frère était vraiment un trouduc). Malgré tout, tout s'était bien passé. Son frère avait semblé ravi d'apprendre que Loki était venu accompagné. Après quelques railleries de mauvais goûts telles que – ''Quel âge a-t-elle, Loki ?'', ''Est-ce qu'elle a du falsifier sa date de naissance pour sortir avec toi ?'' ou encore ''On les prend au berceau maintenant, petit frère ?'' - Darcy s'était éloignée pour aller parler avec leur mère. Elle n'avait pas quitté son bras depuis. Merci mon Dieu.

Loki s'était vu obligé de faire la conversation avec un associé de son père (qui ne savait pas quand la fermer), quand il réalisa que sa famille toute entière avait disparu. Tout comme Darcy. Il n'aimait pas ça, pas du tout ! Pas qu'il n'ait pas confiance en elle – il lui aurait confié sa vie. Mais il était difficile pour lui de ne pas sentir un terrible pressentiment l'envahir aux vues de son passif avec les femmes. Il s'excusa auprès de son interlocuteur pour partir à la recherche de sa petite amie.

Il passa la tête dans toutes les pièces qu'il croisa et se stoppa quand il découvrit ses parents dans le bureau. Ils se tenaient serrés l'un contre l'autre et il pensa pendant un instant qu'il les avait surpris pendant une embrassade romantique, mais il réalisa qu'ils observaient silencieusement quelque chose. Il les rejoignit donc pour voir ce qui les passionnait tant.

Bordel, qu'est ce que c'était que ça ?

Son corps tout entier se figea et son sang se glaça dans ses veines. Ses parents épiaient à travers la porte en verre de la bibliothèque, qui reflétait parfaitement son frère et sa petite amie. Il souriait et elle éclatait de rire. Thor était penché sur Darcy d'une manière qui lui fit comprendre pourquoi certaines personnes commettaient des fratricides. Il allait les tuer – son frère pour lui avoir à nouveau volé sa petite amie, Darcy pour l'avoir laissé faire et ses parents pour rester là sans rien faire. Loki aurait du lui dire que cette robe ne ferait pas l'affaire (parce qu'elle ressemblait à une putain de déesse en la portant). C'était comme agiter un drapeau rouge devant un taureau – une bête idiote, pleine de testostérone et ridicule.

Sa mère remarqua enfin sa présence et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Mais à sa plus grande surprise, elle ne sembla pas particulièrement compatissante ou bouleversée. En réalité, elle paraissait bien s'amuser. Soit c'était vraiment cruel de sa part, ou alors il avait loupé un épisode. Elle lui fit signe de s'approcher et il obéit, restant silencieux. Depuis son point de vue, c'est-à-dire au-dessus de l'épaule de sa mère, il pouvaitpercevoir le visage de Darcy avec plus de clarté ainsi que le son de sa voix. Elle riait toujours.

« Mon pote, tu ne peux pas être aussi bête. C'est forcément une blague. Loki ne peut pas avoir un frère aussi lent. Et arrête de sourire comme ça, espèce d'idiot ! Je ne ris pas avec toi, je ris de toi. »

Quoi ? Mais... Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas bien interprété la situation aux premiers abords.

Thor lui répondit en utilisant une voix qui lui fit penser à la sienne, celle que Darcy appelait ''la déchireuse de petite culotte'' :

« Tu es vraiment drôle. Je comprend ce que mon frère voit en toi. Ce que je ne saisis par contre pas, c'est ce que tu peux lui trouver. Tu es une jeune femme vraiment sexy. Lui, il est né vieux. Tu ne t'ennuies pas avec lui ? Ce mec ne saurait pas comment s'amuser même si on le menaçait avec un flingue. »

Aoutch. C'était blessant. Il voulait vraiment savoir ce que Darcy allait lui répondre. Il savait qu'il était plutôt un garçon sage – elle, était une force de la nature.

« Loki ? Sérieusement ? Ennuyeux? » Elle se remit à rire. « Bon, je vais assumer que tu n'as jamais couché avec lui. Mais juste pour ton information – Loki n'est pas et ne sera jamais ennuyeux. Jamais. Et tu serais surpris de savoir à quel point il sait s'amuser. » Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, pensive. « Il est étonnamment flexible pour un homme si grand. »

Il aimait Darcy. C'était embarrassant (bon dieu, ses parents étaient juste là), mais c'était merveilleux. Il aimait cette femme.

« Oh, je t'en prie. Je suis impressionné par ta loyauté envers mon petit frère – mais on sait tout les deux que tu as besoin d'un homme avec plus... d'imagination. »

« Et laisse moi deviner – tu serais cet homme plein d'imagination qui manquerait à ma vie ? »

Sa voix semblait si innocente. Le sourire de Thor s'élargit.

« Et bien je sais comment satisfaire une femme. »

Darcy semblait vraiment ne pas en croire ses yeux.

« Tu es vraiment dur d'oreille. Freud pisserait dans son froc à l'idée de fouiller dans ta tête méga enflée. »

Oh, Darcy...

Elle ajouta :

« Laisse moi expliquer ça pour que même un mec comme toi puisse comprendre. Je ne coucherais jamais avec toi. Jamais. Même si le reste de l'humanité disparaissait demain dans une sorte de catastrophe mondiale et que nous soyons les deux seuls personnes à pouvoir faire survivre la race humaine, je préférerai encore me masturber en pensant à ton frère que de ne serait-ce que m'approcher de ton caleçon. Je suis sérieuse. Je préférerai mourir de la peste – ou être violée par un cactus – ou d'avoir une gonorrhée dans l'œil, que de te toucher. C'est clair ? »

Darcy gratifia Thor d'un sourire moqueur.

Une petite part de Loki avait envie de se terrer dans un grand trou (sa mère avait entendu ça), mais le reste de sa personne était trop occupé à sautiller mentalement et à écrire des poèmes en l'honneur de son amour démesuré pour cette fille déjantée.

« Et bien, tu es vraiment volcanique. J'aime ça. »

Loki ne put que secouer la tête à cette réplique. Vraiment, Thor ?

« Mec, tu es sérieux ? Je dois te frapper pour que ça entre dans ta tête ? Laisse moi essayer en utilisant des mots simples. » Elle se montra du doigt. « Moi, Darcy.» Puis elle le pointa sur lui. « Toi, Thor. » Elle glissa son index dans un trou qu'elle forma avec son autre main, mimant l'acte sexuelle. Loki aurait tout donner pour que sa mère ne regarde pas. « Sexe ? » Elle secoua négativement la tête. « Ça n'arrivera jamais. C'est plus clair ? »

Pour la première fois, Thor sembla vraiment manquer de mots.

« Tu es vraiment sérieuse ? »

« Lorsqu'il s'agit de Loki, oui, aussi sérieuse que possible. » Elle parut soudain extrêmement sérieuse. « Écoute, Thor. J'aime ton frère, comme une folle. Comme c'est marqué sur les cartes de St Valentin débiles, ça me fait physiquement mal rien qu'à la pensée de passer le reste de ma vie sans lui. L'amour avec un grand A et tout. Et je prends tellement mon pied avec lui au pieu que j'ai déjà réveillé les voisins. Genre Wouahou. Donc oui, je suis sérieuse. »

Loki éprouvait l'irrésistible envie d'entrer et de l'embrasser à l'étouffer pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ressentait exactement la même chose.

Thor répondit lentement :

« Et bien, pour une fois – je pense que Loki a enfin trouvé une femme qui le mérite. »

Hein ? Quoi ?

« J'y travaille. Il est carrément parfait. Enfin, non, pas parfait, mais même ses imperfections me font de l'effet. Donc oui. Je pense que si je fais de vrais efforts, je pourrais le mériter dans, disons... un an ou deux. Peut-être trois. Pour une raison étrange, il te fait toujours confiance et il t'aime. Cet amour plutôt naïf et inconditionnel me rend bouche bée. Parce que si j'avais eu une sœur qui m'avait piqué tous mes copains – je pense que je l'aurais éviscéré avec une lame rouillée depuis longtemps. Donc, je dois tout d'abord travailler sur mon côté magnanime. » Elle pencha la tête. « Maintenant que j'y pense, je pourrais t'aider. Peut être qu'avec quelques séances de prosternation et de thérapies... et probablement une vasectomie, tu pourrais devenir un mec décent toi aussi ! Après on pourrait tous les deux mériter l'amour de Loki. »

A présent, il était tout simplement bouche bée. Sa merveilleuse petite amie pensait qu'elle était indigne de lui ? Il allait s'empresser de lui faire oublier cette idée ridicule à la première occasion.

Thor répondit :

« Je crois que quelque part dans ton blabla, tu as dis que j'avais besoin d'une thérapie ? »

« Tu as une mémoire sélective en plus. Parfait. Mais oui, ou du moins, j'espère que tu le feras. Je pense personnellement que tu souffres d'un désordre narcissique de la personnalité allié à une addiction sexuelle. Sinon, c'est juste que tu es un connard. »

Thor posa une main sur l'épaule de Darcy.

« Tu sais, j'essayais juste de m'assurer que Loki choisissait la bonne fille. Une qui le mérite. Il mérite qu'on l'estime. »

Il semblait vraiment sincère.

« Oula. Si je te croyais, ce serait la chose la plus triste que j'ai jamais entendu. Et arrête de te la jouer sensible et compréhensif avec moi. Je suis certaine que ça t'a réussi par le passé – ''Oh, je ne suis pas un salop, je suis juste incompris, j'aime mon frère, blablabla" – mais je reste immunisée à tes conneries. Et si tu n'ôtes pas ta main de mon épaule, je te la couperait. Avec un couteau suisse.

Il retira doucement les doigts qui enserraient son bras.

« Tu doutes de mon amour pour Loki ? »

« Non, pas de ton amour. Je veux dire, c'est Loki. Même un mec con comme ses pieds dans ton genre ne peut que l'aimer. Mais je doute que tu aies sauter toutes ses petites amies pour une autre raison que parce que tu le pouvais. Je veux dire, tu ne peux pas vraiment imaginer que c'était un acte altruiste qui imposait que tu les testes avec ton pénis. »

Thor ne sut pas quoi répondre. Bien. Sa petite amie était une vraie guerrière Valkyrie qui combattait pour la justice. Il voulait lui arracher sa petite culotte.

Tes parents, Loki. Tes parents !

« A présent, Thor, je voudrais qu'on passe à autre chose. Je n'irais nulle part. Sauf si Loki porte plainte et m'oblige à rester éloignée de lui, je serais gluée à lui comme une moule à son rocher. Et il t'aime, inexplicablement. Il va donc falloir qu'on trouve le moyen de s'entendre, pour lui. Je ne lui parlerais jamais de cette conversation – je ne veux pas lui confirmer qu'il a le frère le plus merdique depuis Caïn. Donc on va dire que nous allons nous serrer la main – et non, on ne va pas vraiment le faire, je ne veux pas te toucher au risque de choper quelque chose – mais ce sera une poignée de main mentale. On oublie. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me mettrais pas dans la même catégorie que ta mère – une femme sexy que tu ne veux vraiment pas sauter. Si je me trompe à ce sujet, s'il te plaît, ne me le dit pas. »

Elle contourna Thor, son dos faisant face à la porte et dissimulant leurs visages à la vue de Loki.

« A présent, si tu veux bien m'excuser, je vais aller chercher ton frère et on va rentrer. Tu m'as carrément énervée et je suis certaine que la seule chose qui puisse me calmer soit que Loki enfouisse sa langue dans une zone clef de mon corps. Je dirais bien que ce fut un plaisir de t'avoir rencontré, mais n'oublie pas que je dois tout faire pour mériter ton frère, et ça commence par arrêter de mentir aux membres de sa famille. Donc, on se reverra, le plus tard sera le mieux. Mais alors vraiment vraiment plus tard. »

Elle fit volte face et commença à se diriger vers eux en secouant la tête. Loki ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire (ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait se cacher quelque part.) Il se contenta donc de rester là, aux côtes de ses parents qui semblaient hébétés. Darcy se figea lorsqu'elle les découvrit, ses yeux s'écarquillant. Puis, elle jeta un œil en arrière et, devinant qu'ils avaient assisté à son échange avec Thor, elle laissa échapper un petit gémissement de détresse.

« Loki ! Mon amour, tu m'as fait peur ! Euh... et Anthony et Renée. Toujours un plaisir de vous voir. » Elle était visiblement mortifiée. « Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous ici ? »

Il répondit avant que ses parents aient pu dire un mot :

« Assez longtemps. Nous devons partir. »

Elle parut étonnée et troublée.

« Partir ? Maintenant ? »

Il décida qu'en ce qui concernait les conversations portées sur le sexe, il était déjà trop tard pour prétendre devant ses parents, il était inutile de se montrer faussement pudique.

« Oui, maintenant, Tu as mentionné quelque chose à propos de ma langue et à moins que tu préfères que je me jettes sur toi sous les yeux de mes parents nous devrions partir. Tout ce suite. Tu sais que je ne suis pas celui qui a un problème avec l'exhibitionnisme. »

Il n'osa pas jeter un regard à ses parents. Il ne pouvait voir que Darcy, ses yeux écarquillés et ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes. Il avait envie de rire, pleurer et danser, tout à la fois. Au lieu de cela, il opta pour une option plus théâtrale. Il se baissa en avant pour la saisir dans ses bras et la jeter par-dessus son épaule avant qu'elle ne puisse deviner ce qu'il comptait faire. Elle laissa échapper un petit cri lorsque ses pieds quittèrent le sol. Une fois qu'il se fut redressé, Loki put voir son frère qui les observait depuis l'encadrement de la porte.

Il se tourna enfin vers ses parents.

« Mère, père – je suis navré. Darcy ne se sent pas très bien et je dois la ramener à la maison pour la mettre au lit. Joyeux anniversaire, Thor. »

Il tourna les talons et quitta la pièce, Darcy rebondissant contre son dos en lui hurlant de la laisser descendre.

Alors qu'il partait, il put à peine entendre sa mère lui répondre par-dessus les cris de sa petite amie.

« Il tient cela de toi, mon chéri. »

Son père répondit :

« Oui, en effet. Tout comme ses goûts en matière de femme. »

Et bien, il ne pouvait pas le contredire.

Il traversa la salle pleine des invités qui les fixèrent avec de grands yeux. Loki ne perdit pas une seconde. Il voulait rentrer immédiatement – il était un homme en mission. Il devait montré à Darcy à quel point il l'aimait et vénérait tout chez elle – il était celui qui ne la méritait pas. Et il devait le faire avec sa langue. Sa vie était vraiment bénie depuis qu'elle y était apparue.


	19. Chapitre 17

Apparemment, Loki était plein aux as. Elle savait déjà qu'il possédait l'immeuble où ils vivaient, qui était magnifique et valait bien plus que tout ce qu'elle pourrait _jamais_ gagner dans toute sa vie. Mais elle n'avait pas vraiment saisi à quel point sa famille était outrageusement aisée. Jane n'avait sérieusement pas exagéré lorsqu'elle avait appelé à la maison de ses parents _un château_ – ils avaient un majordome (un vrai majordome!) et une demeure tellement immense qu'elle ressemblait à l’une des résidences secondaires du Prince William lorsqu'il trouvait que Buckingham Palace était trop petit. _Siiiiiiii_ riche !

Darcy ne se sentait pas du tout à sa place, comme une enfant qui joue à se déguiser avec les chaussures à talon et les colliers en perles de sa mère. En apparence, elle savait qu'elle entrait dans le moule – sa robe était magnifique et elle avait dépensé un mois de salaire pour se l’offrir (elle n'avait de toute façon pas vraiment à payer de loyer...) De plus, l'expression qu'avait eu Loki en la voyant sortir de la salle de bain alors qu'il faisait les cents pas devant la cheminée... disons juste que cela lui avait suffi pour _savoir_ qu'elle était jolie.

Mais cela ne l'aidait pas vraiment à se relaxer. Au contraire, ça lui rappelait juste qu'elle ne méritait pas Loki. Pas vraiment. Oui, il était fier et compliqué et elle savait qu'il avait de gros problèmes familiaux – il possédait un côté sombre et il pouvait potentiellement la terrifier et/ou la briser. Mais malgré cela, elle ne le méritait pas. Parce que malgré tout ce qui lui était arrivé dans sa vie, il se montrait bien trop généreux avec elle. Et pas que financièrement – bien que ce soit le cas – mais émotionnellement aussi. Elle pouvait deviner qu'il était un homme qui aimait tout contrôler, de ses pensées à ses émotions, les dissimulant derrière un masque parfaitement travaillé de neutralité et d'intelligence. Mais avec elle, il était complètement ouvert. Pour une étrange raison, il la laissait le voir, lui, et tout ce qu'elle découvrait était à la fois beau, brisé et magnifique. Elle voulait passer le reste de sa vie à apprendre à la connaître un peu plus chaque jour. Avec un peu de chance, il serait peut-être lui aussi intéressé par cette possibilité.

Elle savait qu'il avait de sérieux problèmes avec son frère. Il y avait toute cette histoire avec Jane qu’elle essayait d’oublier. Et à en juger par ce que Darcy avait compris, Thor avait plutôt tendance à pourchasser les petites amies de Loki. Il avait sûrement exagéré en disant que c'était la cinquième ou sixième fois que cela se produisait, mais elle savait que même s'il avait un peu enflé la vérité, ça lui était _déjà_ arrivé auparavant. Et plus d'une fois. Mais elle était prête. Il pouvait bien être Brad Pitt à l'époque de _Thelma et Louise_ avec le charme de ce putain de James Bond, elle ne se laisserait pas charmer. Il n'était pas Loki et c'était bien assez pour elle.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la fête, ses parents furent vraiment gentils avec elle et les gens qu'elle rencontra se montrèrent tous cordiaux, souriant, et ne lui jetant que rarement des regards condescendants. Tout allait comme sur des roulettes. Et soudain, le géant blond fit son apparition et se présenta. Elle comprit pourquoi la petite culotte de Jane avait soudain rencontré le parquet lorsqu'elle avait vu ce mec – il était physiquement parfait – mais cela ne l'impressionna pas. Il fit quelques plaisanteries carrément inappropriées (oui, Loki était son aîné de presque dix ans et alors?). Thor lui fit de trop nombreux clins d’œil et serra sa main d'une manière bien trop intime lorsqu'il se présenta. Mais il ne se montra pas trop entreprenant. Peut-être qu'elle n'était pas son type ? Ne serait-ce pas magnifique _et_ super pratique ? Darcy voulait que Thor l'apprécie, mais pas au point de tenter de la séduire. Loki était la personne la plus importante dans sa vie et il était son frère. Elle ferait tout afin de rendre son petit ami heureux – même se montrer gentille avec Thor, bien qu'il ne le mérite pas.

Elle avait papoté avec Renée pendant un moment, observant Loki du coin de l’œil. Il semblait accaparé par un homme de haute taille portant une barbe et un énorme plateau de victuailles. Il arborait son sourire poli et acquiesçait d'une manière un peu vague, ce qui signifiait qu'il s'ennuyait à mourir. Peut-être qu'il serait temps qu'elle se porte à son secours pour une fois ? Elle prit congé de Renée et s'approcha de Loki.

Mais avant qu'elle ait pu faire quelques pas, elle fut interceptée par un jeune homme plutôt attirant qui portait une longue moustache. Sérieusement, _une moustache_  ? Avait-il perdu un pari ? Il se présenta et lui posa des questions, mais elle était trop distraite par la moumoute qui surplombait sa lèvre pour répondre autre chose que quelques platitudes (probablement incohérentes). Il lui sourit et il ressembla soudain à l’un de ses vieux acteurs dans un film en noir et blanc de _Robin des Bois_

Elle allait éclater de rire.

Elle allait lui rire au nez, littéralement.

Et si cet homme était un ami de Loki ? Elle dut lui fausser compagnie avant de l'offenser. Donnant une excuse bidon à propos des toilettes, elle sortit en courant de la salle. Darcy éclata de rire alors qu'elle arrivait dans un couloir. Entrant dans la première pièce qu'elle trouva, elle referma la porte derrière elle.

Une fois que son hilarité s’apaisa, elle se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait dans un bureau. Oui, les gens riches avaient leur propre bureau. Elle pariait qu'ils avaient même une véranda. Ils pourraient avoir des soirées Cluedo ! Ce serait carrément génial !

Elle se demanda où menait la porte qui se trouvait devant elle. L'ouvrant lentement, elle entra dans une pièce tapissée de livres. Apparemment, ils possédaient également leur propre bibliothèque. En réalité, elle ne fut même pas surprise. L'idée du Cluedo devenait peu à peu une réalité. Elle se demanda si Loki trouverait cela amusant ou embarrassant. Peut-être jouerait-il avec elle ? Darcy était distraite par l'image qu'elle avait d'elle dans la peau de Miss Scarlett quand soudain, une voix masculine retentit dans son dos.

Merde. Thor. Elle était seule avec lui et il y avait trois ou quatre pièces entre eux et la salle de réception. Est-ce que quelqu'un l'entendrait crier ? Sûrement pas. Loki aurait dû la laisser prendre son taser.

Et il commença à la draguer de manière tout sauf discrète. C'était mortifiant. Et exaspérant. Elle était la petite amie de son _frère_  ! Quel connard ! Il ne paraissait pas vraiment méchant, donc elle n'aurait pas eu besoin de son taser en fin de compte. Elle n'avait à faire qu'à un homme chaud lapin stupide et étrangement jaloux de Loki – ce qu'elle pouvait comprendre. Il était vraiment le plus séduisant, intelligent et charismatique de la famille. Pas que son avis soit biaisé... pas vraiment.

Darcy le laissa finir son manège, qui consista à sourire, la complimenter et insinuer un tas de choses dégueulasses. Elle décida qu'il serait plus juste de le laisser tout lui déballer pour ensuite le rembarrer. Il lui fit soudain remarquer à quel point elle était silencieuse – elle décida donc que c'était son tour de parler. Et elle fut bruyante. Et un peu méchante. Mais il ne semblait pas comprendre qu'elle l'envoyait sur les roses. Elle était comme une moderne Lizzie Bennet et Thor était son Mr Collins. Euh... et du coup, Loki serait Mr Darcy ? Hey, si un jour ils se mariaient, il pourrait prendre son nom (bon, okay, son prénom) et il serait _vraiment_ Mr Darcy !

Mais à peine eu-t-elle cessée de parler que Thor renchérit, utilisant une sorte de voix à la Barry White plutôt pathétique.

Comment pouvait-il être si bête ? Loki était un homme brillant, intuitif au point d'en être effrayant. L'un d'eux était forcément adopté, ou alors Thor faisait semblant d'être aussi imbécile. Elle le rejeta une nouvelle fois de manière plutôt directe.

Mais il revint à la charge.

Il ne faisait donc pas semblant ! Il était _vraiment_ bête. Merde. Comment allait-elle pouvoir lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne tromperait jamais Loki ? Jamais de la vie. Avec personne, même pas Keanu Reeves tout droit sorti de _Speed_. Ou... non ! Même pas lui. Elle allait alors utiliser la méthode Tarzan (évitant à toutes blagues comprenant le nom de Jane de fuser dans sa tête).

Après lui avoir fait comprendre les choses grâce à des gestes et des mots simples, Thor sembla enfin comprendre qu'une soirée porte ouverte dans sa culotte ne serait jamais au programme. Merci mon dieu ! Et il se mit soudain à se la jouer sincère et sensible, comme dans un mauvais soap opéra. Mais elle connaissait ce jeu – elle ne tomberait pas dans le panneau. Elle se montra donc claire : elle aimait Loki et ne le quitterait pas. Jamais. Peut-être qu'elle s'était montrée un peu vulgaire, mais il n'avait semblé réceptif qu'à sa réplique concernant sa vie sexuelle parfaitement épanouissante avec son frère. Vu que seul cela semblait fonctionner, elle ne chercha pas à s'exprimer autrement avec un tel primate.

Elle s'était peut-être montrée un peu sentimentale en faisant référence à Loki comme l'homme de sa vie, mais elle n'avait aucune expérience en ce domaine. De plus, c'était vraiment comme ça qu'elle le voyait. Il était son meilleur ami, avec des bénéfices. Beaucoup de bénéfices. Donc, lorsque Darcy prit congé de Thor, elle était véritablement bouleversée et avait besoin que son petit ami lui fasse des choses hautement inappropriées pour qu'elle oublie cette horrible soirée. Mais elle ne s'était pas attendue à trouver Loki et ses _parents_ écoutant aux portes ! Ils avaient dû entendre ! Oh mon dieu. Elle était sûre d'avoir parlé de masturbation. Devant _sa mère_  ! _Oh mon dieu !_

Mais lorsque son petit ami lui répondit par des déclarations toutes aussi inappropriées et embarrassantes et excitantes et... _fuck !_ Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ait pu dire toutes ces choses devant ses parents ! Mais il ne semblait même pas s'en rendre compte. Et soudain, ses pieds quittèrent le sol et elle eut une vue fantastique (même si elle était inversée) des fesses de Loki. Elle se remercia d'avoir décidé de porter des collants gris.

Attendez, c'était vraiment gênant ! N'est-ce pas ?

Elle aurait dû être mortifiée qu'il la porte comme ça devant tout le monde et elle le fut un peu. Mais Darcy était surtout émoustillée comme jamais, prétendant juste se débattre.

Loki la relâcha sur le siège passager de leur voiture, puis, il fit le tour du véhicule pour venir s'installer à ses côtés, la considérant comme si elle était le Petit Chaperon Rouge et qu'il était le Grand Méchant Loup. _Plus sexy, tu meurs !_

« Assieds-toi sur tes mains ! Maintenant ! » Sa voix était dure et elle ne le comprit pas, mais elle obéit immédiatement.

Puis, elle demanda :

« Pourquoi ? »

Un sourire délicieusement diabolique passa sur ses lèvres quand il répondit :

« Parce que si tu ne fais que frôler ma cuisse par accident, je devrais arrêter la voiture en plein milieu de la circulation et te porter à nouveau sur mes épaules pour te baiser dans le premier buisson venu. Donc, sois une gentille fille et ne dis plus rien jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à la maison. »

Okay. En effet, cela prenait tout son sens.

En réalité, Darcy fut tentée de lui désobéir juste pour voir s'il la prendrait vraiment en plein milieu de la circulation. Mais à en juger par sa mâchoire crispée, elle décida qu'elle ne voulait pas risquer d'être arrêtée par la police pour comportement indécent. Mais c'était _vraiment_ tentant !

Loki enfreignit quelques lois du code de la route, mais elle s'en fichait comme de son premier yaourt. Leur voyage fut tendu et complètement silencieux : elle pouvait sentir le désir grandir. Enfin, ils arrivèrent dans leur rue et il sauta hors de la voiture pour lui ouvrit la porte. Il lui tendit le bras pour l'inviter à sortir quand soudain elle poussa une petite plainte, une vive douleur se répandant dans ses mains.

Il parut inquiet. A deux doigts de lui sauter dessus certes, mais inquiet.

« Ca va tes mains ? »

« Oui, elles sont juste engourdies. Mes fesses sont trop grosses. »

« Elles sont parfaites », répondit-il sur un ton qui ne laissait pas place à la réplique.

Leur vie sexuelle était plutôt active. Ils avaient exploré toutes des variations des mots ''baiser'' et ''faire l'amour''. Mais ce soir, Darcy était certaine qu'ils verraient une nouvelle facette du premier. Il prouva sa supposition lorsqu'il l'accula contre la porte dès qu'ils en eurent passés le pas, fermant le battant du même coup. Son corps emprisonné contre le sien, elle retint son souffle.

_Oh oui, s'il te plaît._

Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il l'embrasse. Ou plutôt qu'il la morde, vu son humeur. Mais comme elle l'avait dit à Thor, Loki n'était jamais ennuyeux en ce qui concernait leur vie sexuelle. Il tomba immédiatement à genoux devant elle.

Puis, il passa ses mains sous sa robe pour saisir sa petite culotte dans son poing. Darcy savait qu'il était sur le point de la lui déchirer, ce qui lui allait parfaitement, sauf qu'elle venait juste de l'acheter.

« Attends ! Elle est toute neuve ! »

Il se stoppa un instant et pencha la tête sur le côté, comme s'il y réfléchissait.

« Je t'en rachèterai une autre. »

_Riiippp !_ Très bien. Ça lui fit un peu mal mais elle s'en moquait. Il passa l'une de ses jambes par-dessus son épaule et sans attendre une seconde de plus, il se pencha sur son intimité dévoilée. Sa langue lui fit alors toutes sortes de choses délicieuses à en perdre la tête. En haut, en bas, en haut, en bas, toooouuuuurbillon ( _oh oui...),_ en haut, en bas, dedans ( _fuck!_ ), dehors, coup de langue, grognement, (elle répondit avec un miaulement inhumain), en haut, en bas, dedans, dehors, dedans, dehors, coup de langue, dedans, tourbillon (bon dieu, heureusement qu'il possédait l'immeuble parce que les bruits qui sortaient de sa gorge venaient tout droit soit d'une émission animalière, soit d'une reconstitution de crimes – elle eut plusieurs fois l'impression qu'elle allait mourir), dehors, tourbillon, en haut, en bas, mordillons (fuck, _des dents_ , fuck), coup de langue, tourbillon (elle ne pourrais pas durer bien longtemps...) mordillons, dedans, tourbillon, dehors, coup de langue, en haut, en bas, tourbillon, mordillons (elle allait... elle allait... _uhnnn_ ), tourbillon, _aspiration_.

Darcy jouit comme une véritable star du porno, sans la simulation.

« LOKI ! Oh mon dieu, Loki... »

Après une heure (okay, moins longtemps, mais elle était incapable de s'en rendre compte), elle s'effondra contre la porte, hors d'haleine et épuisée. Ses paupières cillaient et ses genoux s'étaient transformés en gelée – sa poigne sur sa hanche était la seule chose qui la tenait debout. Il se redressa, essuyant sa bouche dans l'une de ses manches. Il était tout aussi haletant qu'elle (ce qui détruit la théorie selon laquelle il était une sorte de dieu et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de respirer – elle ne se souvenait pas l'avoir senti respirer là en bas.) Purée, il était sexy quand il était hors d'haleine.

Elle dut faire de gros efforts pour focaliser ses dernières facultés afin de comprendre ce qu'il lui dit :

« Maintenant, Darcy, tu ne douteras plus jamais – je dis bien _jamais_ – que c'est moi qui ne te mérite pas dans notre relation. Tu es une déesse. Je ne suis sur cette Terre que pour m'agenouiller devant toi et te glorifier. Tu mérites ma vénération et je suis à la fois honoré et bénis d'être l'heureux connard qui ait la chance de recevoir ton amour en retour. Tu comprends ? »

Elle acquiesça, incapable de parler. Est-ce que les gens parlaient encore comme ça à notre époque? Il était sûrement le seul. Quoi qu'il en soit, Loki semblait heureux.

« Bien. Maintenant que nous avons résolu ce problème, je vais te montrer à quel point je te suis reconnaissant de ce que tu as dit aujourd'hui. De plus, si le monde se termine demain, je dois m'assurer que tu emportes le plus de souvenirs possibles pour te masturber, mon petit cœur. »

Une partie d'elle était mortifiée qu'il (et donc ses parents) ait _réellement_ entendu ce qu'elle avait dit, mais le reste de son être était tellement excité qu'il aurait pu sortir des menottes en moumoutes ou un fouet, elle n'aurait même pas cligné des yeux.

Sa voix s'adoucit.

« Je suis navré d'avoir douté de toi. Quand je t'ai vu avec Thor, j'ai pensé... laisse tomber. Je n'aurais jamais dû avoir le moindre doute. J'avais juste beaucoup de mal à croire à ma chance. »

Oh Loki... elle aurait voulu l'enlacer, mais son corps ne coopérait toujours pas. Elle se contenta donc de se laisser retomber contre lui, échangeant un baiser langoureux. Lorsqu'ils durent lutter pour retrouver leur souffle, il saisit son visage entre ses mains et planta son regard dans le sien.

« Et bien que je sois certain que tu vas me crier dessus à un moment de la soirée, je t'aime. Je t'aime, Darcy. Tu es tout pour moi. »

Le baiser l'avait rendu encore plus essoufflée et désorientée, mais elle trouva la force de lui répondre :

« Pour toujours. » Elle reprit sa respiration. « Je t'aime pour toujours, Loki. »

Il l'enlaça pour ensuite la faire basculer contre lui et la porter avant qu'elle ne s'effondre sur le sol.

« Pour toujours ne me semble pas assez long, mon petit cœur. Nous ferions mieux de commencer dès maintenant. »

Le reste de la nuit fut parfois tendre, parfois un mélange sauvage de peau, de sueur et de sensations entrelacées avec des cris, pour être suivis par des soupirs (venant toujours du cœur) et de déclaration d'amour. Et de confiance. Et pour toujours.


	20. Chapitre 18

Loki était un homme qui appréciait la routine. Il aimait avoir une idée claire de ce qui allait composer sa journée. Et puis, la tornade Darcy entra dans sa vie et il apprit à goûter les petites spontanéités de son quotidien. Malgré tout, lorsqu'il leva les yeux et vit son frère qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte de son bureau, il ne put qu'appréhender cette visite inattendue.

La dernière fois qu'il avait vu Thor remontait à plusieurs semaines, lors du sempiternel dîner chez leurs parents. Et en dépit de leur épique discussion durant son anniversaire le week-end précédent, son frère s'était encore montré un peu trop chaleureux envers Darcy.

Ainsi, lorsque Loki avait réussit à l'attirer dans une pièce vide afin de lui parler, il avait atteint un tel niveau de colère qu'il n'avait tout simplement put la contenir. Il avait hurlé sur Thor – le forçant à comprendre les terribles conséquences de sa conduite envers Sif et Jane. Loki lui avait enfin avoué qu'il agissait toujours comme le pire des connards avec les femmes qu'il avait aimé. Il avait ajouté, et dans des termes plutôt claires, qu'il devait rester loin de Darcy sous peine de finir six pieds sous terre. Bien qu'il aime son frère, Loki se savait capable de se montrer d'une cruauté inimaginable quand il le voulait bien. Il avait presque franchit la ligne qu'il pensait ne jamais atteindre avec Thor. Il avait été à deux doigts de le frapper. Mais il s'était contenté de lui tourner le dos et ce fut les dernières paroles qu'ils s'étaient adressés depuis. Donc, voir Thor lui rendre une visite surprise le déconcerta vraiment.

« Thor ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Est-ce que Mère va bien ? Et Père ? »

Oh mon Dieu, un drame venait de se produire. C'était l'unique explication que Loki trouva afin d'expliquer la présence de son frère dans son bureau – jamais auparavant il n'avait mis un pied dans le bâtiment des sciences... ni à la fac, maintenant qu'il y pensait.

Le rire qui s'échappa de la gorge de Thor dissipa l'inquiétude de Loki.

« Calme toi, petit frère. Nos parents vont bien. »

Bien. Mais du coup, il ne savait plus du tout pourquoi son frère était venu le voir.

Avant que Loki puisse poser une autre question, son aîné lui demanda :

« Tu es occupé ? Et si on allait boire un verre ? »

Il cligna des yeux.

« Quoi ? Tu veux dire, _tout de suite_? »

« Bien sûr ».

Loki poussa un profond soupir – seul Thor se présenterait dans le bureau de quelqu'un sans prévenir pour lui demander de tout abandonner. Il jeta un œil à l'horloge. Et seul son frère pouvait espérer qu'il irait prendre un verre à 11h15, un mercredi matin.

Résigné, il répondit :

« Je suppose que oui. Mais je dois donner des cours cet après midi donc un café serait une meilleure idée. »

« Meilleure, peut-être. Plus drôle, certainement pas. Vis un petit peu, frérot. J'aurais pensé qu'une petite amie volcanique comme la tienne aurait fait disparaître le manche à balais que tu as dans le derrière ! »

Étant donné qu'il aimait la routine, Loki supposa qu'il aurait du trouver la prédictibilité de Thor rassurante, mais cela le fatigua.

« Un café ou rien, Thor. Je ne travaille pas pour nos parents, j'ai donc moins de résistance que toi face aux déjeuners alcoolisés. »

Son aîné secoua la tête comme s'il venait de dire quelque chose de profondément ridicule.

« Bien, un café. Mais si je ne peux pas boire un verre, alors je m'en vais tout de suite. J'ai essayé de faire de l'œil à la femme de l'accueil mais elle m'a renvoyé un regard si glacial que j'ai eu peur d'en perdre mes bijoux de famille. J'ai vraiment peur de perdre mon charme légendaire. Déjà, ta petite amie et maintenant cette vieille chouette. Dis-moi honnêtement, frérot – si tu étais une femme, tu coucherais avec moi ? »

La gravité dans la voix de Thor était à la fois déprimante et amusante. Étaient-ils vraiment frères ? Comment était-ce _possible_ ?

« Ça dépend de mon niveau d'alcoolémie... peut-être si je perdrais soudain tout amour propre...»

Thor sembla bouleversé par sa réponse.

Loki sentait qu'il perdait patience.

« Si tu es venu ici juste pour m'entendre dire que tu es un canon, je pense que je vais appeler la sécurité pour te faire jeter dehors. »

Le visage de son frère s'éclaira un peu.

« Non, nous devons parler. S'il te plaît. »

Il venait de lui parler si gentiment que Loki en écarquilla les yeux. Il ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois où les mots ''s'il de plaît'' avaient franchi les lèvres de Thor. Surtout en sa présence.

« Bien, allons-y », finit-il par soupirer.

Ils prirent l'ascenseur dans un silence inconfortable. Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'ils furent en vu du café que Loki finit par craquer :

« De quoi voulais-tu me parler ? »

Thor semblait mal à l'aise.

« Attendons d'être installés. »

Oh merde, ça n'était pas du tout bon signe. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir à lui dire imposant qu'il doive s'asseoir pour l'entendre ?

Ils marchèrent alors en silence, Loki devenant de plus en plus impatient. Enfin, ils entrèrent dans le café et commandèrent – deux cafés noirs avec un sucre. C'était l'une des rares choses qu'ils avaient en commun.

Une fois qu'ils eurent prit place sur une chaise, le cadet lança :

« Qu'est-ce que tu as besoin de me dire ? Tout va bien ? »

Les scénarios les plus horribles lui vinrent en tête – Thor était atteint d'une maladie incurable et il avait besoin d'un de ses reins, ou il avait tué quelqu'un et avait besoin de son aide pour faire disparaître le corps. Ou pire encore, il avait mis une de ses nombreuses conquêtes enceinte et il allait lui annoncer qu'il serait bientôt père.

Lorsque la bouche de son frère s'ouvrit, Loki s'attendit à une véritable tragédie, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Au lieu de cela, Thor secoua la tête et porta une main à l'une de ses poches. Il présenta alors une petite boite noire devant le nez de son frère.

Il l'observa comme s'il venait de lui jeter un alien à la figure. C'était une boite à bijou contenant une bague. Il lui offrait une bague ? _What the fuck ?_

Loki la prit entre ses doigts et l'ouvrit. Comme prévu, elle contenait une bague. Une bague de fiançailles. Mais pas n'importe laquelle. Il la reconnut immédiatement. Levant les yeux vers son frère, il déclara :

« Thor, je suis flatté, mais tu n'es pas vraiment mon genre. Bien que tu sois extrêmement beau… pour un homme. »

« La ferme, frérot. Comme si je pouvais me contenter de ton petit derrière ennuyeux comme la pluie ! Tu sais ce que c'est ? »

« Oui, évidemment. C'est la bague de fiançailles de grand-père. Et de Mère. Et de ta futur ex femme.

Thor le gratifia d'un sourire narquois.

« Oui, et bien je n'ai pas prévu de me marier avant un _très_ long moment. J'aime ma vie comme elle est à présent. Mais pour toi, c'est différent. »

Loki avait en réalité deviné où Thor voulait en venir dès l'instant où il avait sorti la boite de sa poche. Mais il voulait l'entendre de la bouche de son frère, connaître son raisonnement. Leur père avait fait cadeau de cette bague à son aîné il y a quelques années, parce qu'il était son héritier et celui qui apportait le plus de gloire au nom des Odinson.

« Tu penses que je vais demander à Darcy de m'épouser ? Nous ne sommes ensemble que depuis un mois et demi. Personne, hormis certaines célébrités, ne se marient si vite. »

Le sourire de Thor s'élargit, il semblait détendu pour la première fois depuis qu'il était apparu dans son bureau.

« Conneries ! »

Loki leva un sourcils.

« Tu m'as entendu. Je t'ai vu avec cette fille. Et je t'ai vu en compagnie de tes ex. Darcy est différente. »

« Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle t'a jeté comme une vieille chaussette ? » Demanda-t-il avec un sourire acide.

« Non, petit frère. Parce que même si elle ne m'avait pas ''jeté'', tu te serais battu pour elle. Tu t' _es_ battu pour elle. »

Pour une fois, Loki resta bouche bée devant l'éloquence de Thor.

« Dis moi, frérot. Quand Jane... quand vous avez rompu, est-ce que tu l'as regretté une seule seconde ? Tu as été avec elle pendant plus d'un an, tu lui as demandé sa main. Mais tu ne t'aies même pas battu pour elle. Tu n'as même pas essayé ! Ni de la récupérer, ni de lui pardonner. »

Il fut déconcerté d'entendre son frère parler de Jane. Elle avait été le sujet tabou de la famille Odinson depuis leur rupture.

« Darcy est parfaite pour toi. A en croire Mère, elle l'est pour nous tous. Tu as toujours été si indépendant – tu vis dans ta tête, personne ne sait jamais ce que tu penses vraiment. Darcy t'a comme réveillé. » Thor éclata de rire. « Tu as même menacé de me tuer ! »

Loki retrouva sa voix.

« Oui et bien ça peut toujours se faire. Est-ce que tu vas arrêter de parler à sa poitrine et enfin la regarder dans les yeux ? »

Thor eut un petit sourire.

« Probablement pas. Mais ça n'aura pas d'importance. Elle est tout à toi, totalement. Je pense que tout le monde peut voir à quel point vous vous aimez. Je suis fier de toi, petit frère. Il semble que je n'ai pas hérité de _toute_ l'adresse requise dans une chambre à coucher. »

Loki aurait voulu imiter Darcy et se pincer. Cette conversation était la plus surréaliste qu'il ait jamais eu. Quelques jours plus tôt, il aurait envoyé Thor au diable mais à présent, ils plaisantaient sur ses prouesses sexuelles ?

Il avait malgré tout besoin qu'une chose soit claire.

« Je ne t'ai pas encore pardonné. Il se pourrait que je n'y arrive jamais. »

Thor cessa de rire et parut étonnamment grave.

« Je sais et tu ne devrais probablement pas. Mais on a tous nos problèmes. Tu m'aimes toujours, c'est tout ce qui m'importe. »

Il avala le reste de son café et se leva rapidement.

« Ça va mieux entre nous, petite frère ? »

Loki tenta de ne pas lui montrer à quel point leur entrevue l'avait secoué. Il réfléchit un moment.

« Mieux, peut-être, mais on a encore du boulot. »

Thor lui sourit et il lui répondit sans la moindre trace de malice. Il lui avait fait du mal, un nombre incalculable de fois, mais ils restaient frères – le pardon faisait partie des règles du jeu. Il avait juste besoin d'être mérité et son aîné venait de faire un pas dans ce sens.

« Bien. On se reverra bientôt. »

Thor commença à s'éloigner, mais la voix de Loki l'interpella. Il se retourna.

« Merci, frérot », déclara-t-il, sa mâchoire ayant beaucoup de mal à laisser sortir ces mots.

Son aîné acquiesça et le gratifia d'un sourire chaleureux qu'il ne lui avait adressé depuis leur enfance.

« De rien ».

Avec un clin d'œil, Thor s'en alla.

Loki baissa son regard en direction de la boite qui demeurait entre ses mains – preuve que cette dernière demi-heure n'avait pas été un rêve. Son frère pensait-il vraiment qu'il devrait demander Darcy en mariage ? C'était plutôt une raison de ne _pas_ le faire. Il ouvrit la boite.

C'était une bague insolite - ancienne, mais belle. L'anneau possédait une apparence vaguement celtique, le diamant central entouré d'autres pierres plus petites, le tout formant un dessin floral. Plus il la regardait, plus il se sentait bien. Ce bijou était magnifique et unique, exactement comme la femme à qui il l'offrirait un jour. Il _allait_ épouser Darcy – il l'avait su dès le jour où elle lui avait pratiquement hurlé qu'elle n'avait pas fait exprès d'être tombée amoureuse de lui.

Mais cela pouvait attendre. Elle n'irait nulle part. Et lui non plus. Elle n'avait que vingt deux ans et ils n'étaient ensemble que depuis deux mois à peine. Sans mentionner le fait qu'il avait appris sa leçon avec Jane : ne rien précipiter.

Loki jeta un autre regard à la bague, l'imaginant brillant au doigt de Darcy. Pas besoin d'aller trop vite.

Mais malgré tout – Darcy Odinson. Il aimait beaucoup ça.

* * *

Vos avis ?

Plus que 3 chapitres et c'est fini !


	21. Chapitre 19

C'était la chose la plus stupide qu'elle ait jamais faite. Même à présent qu'elle se regardait dans le miroir, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'elle allait vraiment le faire.

Elle portait une jupe plissée ridiculement courte – elle avait opté pour un vert Serpentard plutôt qu'un rouge Gryffondor – et une chemise blanche extrêmement moulante qui laissait clairement transparaître son soutien gorge pigeonnant. Elle hésita devant une paire de bas sexy, mais décida que tant qu'à jouer le jeu, autant y aller jusqu'au bout, choisissant finalement de hautes chaussettes blanches. Une queue de cheval, pas de maquillage ; excepté son gloss au goût bubble-gum préféré, ses lunettes de vues et son ancien sac a dos, accompagnaient sa tenue.

Trouver la bonne paire de chaussures lui avait pris du temps. Des talons aiguilles de pétasse, des bottes ? Non, elle préférait opter pour l'authenticité. Elle fouilla dans son placard pour trouver une bonne vieille paire de ballerines. Parfait.

Elle aurait aimé posséder un long trench-coat noir. N'était-ce pas ce que les gens portaient lorsqu'ils faisaient ce genre de choses, afin de ne pas révéler leur tenue et rendre les choses encore plus excitantes ? Bref. Son manteau de pluie était l'unique vêtement qui était assez long pour dissimuler son accoutrement – cela devrait faire l'affaire.

Elle se regarda dans le miroir une nouvelle fois, n'arrivant toujours pas à croire qu'elle allait faire ça. Les jeux de rôle n'étaient vraiment pas quelque chose dont elle avait l'habitude.

Mais pour Loki ?

Elle espérait simplement qu'il apprécierait ce petit périple hors de leur routine habituelle.

Alors qu'elle boutonnait son manteau, la sonnerie de son portable retentit dans son sac.

Purée, est-ce que sa mère avait une sorte de radar pour toujours appeler au mauvais moment ? Malgré tout, elle ne lui avait pas parlé depuis une semaine. Elle répondit donc.

"Salut maman."

La voix de l'autre côté du combinée était toute guillerette.

"Coucou chérie. Comment va Loki?"

Darcy retint un éclat de rire. A l'instant où elle avait découvert que Darcy vivait – et sortait – avec un professeur riche et séduisant, sa mère l'avait immédiatement délogé de son piédestal. A chaque fois qu'elle l'appelait, le premier nom qui sortait de sa bouche était celui de Loki. Darcy redoutait le jour où ils se rencontreraient. Pas qu'elle ait honte de sa mère (okay, peut-être un peu… bon, _carrément_ ), mais elle supposait que si elle pouvait supporter Thor et sa connerie chronique, Loki pouvait bien faire face aux mains baladeuses de sa mère. Parce qu'elle lui pincerait sûrement les fesses. Darcy le savait pertinemment.

"Il va bien. Il travaille tard ce soir. J'étais justement sur le point de le rejoindre."

Elle ne précisa évidemment pas qu'elle était habillée comme une écolière cochonne et s'attendait à recevoir une bonne fessée. Bien qu'elle sache que sa mère approuverait totalement; surtout s'ils n'utilisaient pas de moyen de contraception. Elle n'avait toujours pas abandonné son obsession d'avoir des petits enfants, bien qu'elle en parle moins depuis que Darcy avait emménagé avec Loki.

"Comme c'est mignon. Tu n'as pas de nouvelles à m'annoncer ?"

Darcy soupira.

"Non, m'man, je n'ai pas de polichinelle dans le tiroir et je ne me suis pas faite passer la bague au doigt depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est parlé."

"Hmmm, très bien. Je vérifiais juste. Mais tu me tiendras au courant, n'est-ce pas?"

Darcy n'était pas d'humeur pour avoir cette conversation. Elle était nerveuse et excitée et se demandait si elle n'aurait pas du opter pour des nattes au lieu d'une couette. Aurait-elle du se faire des nattes ?

"Tu seras la première au courant."

"Ca va ma chérie ? Tu as l'air stressé. Tu ne t'aies pas disputé avec Loki, j'espère ?"

Elle devait vraiment être anxieuse si même sa _mère_ pouvait sentir ses nerfs à vifs.

"Non m'man. J'ai juste… hâte de voir Loki."

_Purée, plus minable tu meurs._

"Oh. Et bien, je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps."

Sa mère ne raccrochait jamais aussi rapidement. _Les miracles existent donc_ , pensa-t-elle.

"Super. Je te rappellerai plus tard m'man."

Elle éloigna son portable de son oreille, avant d'entendre la voix de sa mère hurler:

"Attends !"

Elle aurait du raccrocher immédiatement…

Elle savait qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas aussi facilement. Si elle l'ignorait, elle la rappellerait. Elle ramena donc le téléphone à son oreille.

"Oui, maman?"

"Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu allais bien. Je veux dire, il te rend heureuse, hein?"

Troublée, Darcy répondit:

"Loki ? Bien sûr."

"Tu es sûre ma chérie ?"

Darcy réfléchit un instant, mais elle n'était pas vraiment d'humeur.

"Oui, m'man, Loki me rend heureuse. Avec lui je me sens… parfaite."

"Tu l'aimes ?"

Sa réponse fut immédiate.

"Totalement"

Elle ne porterait jamais une telle tenue pour un autre que Loki, donc oui, elle l'aimait. Il était l'unique pour elle.

"Bien. Tu le mérites, chérie."

Cette conversation devenait un peu trop sérieuse pour Darcy.

"M'man, est-ce que ça va ?"

"Tout beigne, ma chérie. Je voulais juste m'assurer que ma petite fille était heureuse. Mais tu m'as totalement rassurée. Je vais devoir rencontrer ton homme. Et avant le mariage, j'espère."

"Mariage ?"

"Tu vas épouser ce garçon. Fais moi confiance. Ma voyante m'a dit qu'il y aurait un mariage dans un futur proche."

Darcy eut envie de grogner.

"Ta _voyante_? Maman, ne me dis pas que tu as gaspillé ton argent en appelant un numéro surtaxé ?"

"Bien sûr que non! Je suis directement allée chez Madame Karen. Elle m'a tiré les cartes dans son salon. Elle est absolument géniale."

Madame _Karen_ ? Darcy eut envie de se cogner la tête contre un mur. Elle ne voulait pas avoir cette conversation maintenant. Loki l'attendait et si elle ne partait pas maintenant, elle le manquerait.

_Plus humiliant, tu meurs._

"Si c'est dans ton futur, peut-être que c'est de ton mariage qu'elle parlait, m'man."

Ce ne serait que son quatrième…

"Nan. Elle m'a dit que je ne serais pas celle qui porterait du blanc."

Darcy tenta d'ignorer les paroles de sa mère parce qu'elles étaient juste… complètement folles. Mais malgré tout, une petite partie d'elle-même aimait s'imaginer dans une robe blanche (ce qui était ironique, car elle était tout sauf pure ces derniers temps.) Et Loki l'attendrait devant l'autel…Hmm. Elle se surprit à aimer cette image.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment de devenir une de _ces_ filles là – le genre qui dessinaient le nom _Mrs Darcy Odinson_ sur ses cahiers entouré de cœurs. Elle était actuellement habillée en écolière cochonne pour l'amour du ciel !

"Et bien, s'il fait sa demande, j'irais voir Karen moi-même. Mais je dois vraiment y aller maman, Loki m'attend."

"D'accord ma chérie. Ne le fais pas attendre. Sache juste que je t'aime. Vraiment vraiment fort. Et je suis si heureuse que tu aies trouvé le bonheur. Appel moi dès que tu as des nouvelles."

Pour une raison inconnue, des larmes commencèrent à envahir les yeux de Darcy. Elle eut envie de se donner une gifle face à ce sentimentalisme dégoulinant. Sa mère était peut-être une plaie, mais elle l'aimait aussi très fort.

"Moi aussi je t'aime m'man. Bye."

"Au revoir ma chérie."

Darcy observa son téléphone pendant quelques secondes. Elle ne pouvait laisser des émotions inattendues gâcher sa nuit de débauche. _Reprends tes esprit, Darcy !_

Elle prit un taxi jusqu'au campus, ne désirant pas attirer l'attention sur elle plus que nécessaire. Elle ne s'arrêta pas pour papoter avec le gardien et courut presque jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Heureusement, le couloir était désert lorsqu'elle atteint l'étage de Loki. Elle n'aurait pas été capable de continuer s'il y avait eu trop de témoins potentiels. Elle se précipita vers son bureau et inspira profondément avant de prendre son courage à deux mains et d'ouvrir la porte.

"Excusez moi professeur. Vous avez une minute ?"

Loki leva les yeux, étonné, avant qu'un léger sourire ne naisse sur ses lèvres. Si le manteau et le sac à dos le choquèrent, il n'en montra rien.

"Darcy! Il est tard. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici, mon amour ?"

Il allait se lever pour l'accueillir, mais elle leva une main pour l'arrêter. Il se figea pour finalement se rasseoir, semblant inquiet.

Laissant tomber son sac sur le sol, elle ferma la porte derrière elle et tourna le loquet. Puis, elle déboutonna son manteau avant de le jeter sur une chaise. Lorsqu'elle lui fit face, l'expression de Loki était inestimable.

"Désolée de vous déranger, professeur. J'espère que cela ne vous embête pas, mais je voudrais vous parler de mes notes."

Les yeux écarquillés de Loki voyagèrent sur chaque parcelle de son corps avant qu'il ne déclare d'une voix grave:

"Mon petit cœur, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

"Je ne crois pas qu'il soit très approprié pour vous que m'appeler ''mon petit cœur'', professeur. Je suis venue pour que l'on puisse revoir l'examen que j'ai raté."

Darcy se pencha en avant pour ouvrir son sac, lui donnant par la même occasion une vue plongeante sur sa petite culotte en coton. Elle en sortit une feuille de papier marqué d'un gros "F" à l'encre rouge. Elle la tendit à Loki qui la saisit, de plus en plus ahuri.

Il jeta un œil au papier entre ses mains et elle le regarda lire les premières lignes à haute voix:

"Si j'étais un enzyme, je serais un hélicase ADN pour que je puisse déshabiller tes gênes. Es-tu un carbone alpha ? Parce que tu sembles sensible aux attaques par derrière ?"

Son visage oscillait entre le rire et la stupéfaction.

"Est-ce que ce sont des citations"?

Darcy sourit.

"Google."

Puis elle se força à retrouver une expression neutre et ajouta:

"Professeur."

Loki laissa échapper un rire affecté, laissant retomber sa tête entre ses mains. Il plongea ensuite les yeux dans ceux de Darcy.

"Mon amour… tu es certaine de vouloir faire ça ?"

"Bien sûr monsieur! Je ne peux pas avoir un "F" dans mon dossier. Il n'y aurait pas un moyen d'augmenter ma note ?"

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et jeta un rapide regard à l'horloge. Ce serait un véritable désastre s'il ne jouait pas le jeu.

"Professeur?"

Elle l'entendit souffler quelque chose qui ressemblait à "Et puis merde" alors que son regard la détaillait à nouveau des pieds à la tête. Elle put voir le moment où il craqua – un sourire très très coquin se répandant sur son visage. Oui! Enfin !

"Et bien, Mlle Lewis, j'avoue avoir été très déçu par votre travail. Je sais qu'une jeune femme de votre talent est capable de bien plus. Bien que je ne puisse vous faire repasser l'examen, je suppose que je pourrais vous permettre de rattraper votre note d'une autre manière."

Il darda sa langue pour se lécher la lèvre inférieure et Darcy sentit son bas ventre vibrer d'anticipation.

"Mais je vous préviens que la tâche que je veux vous confier sera très longue et extrêmement dure. Il faudra vraiment y mettre toute votre énergie."

Essayant de cacher à quel point tout cela l'excitait, elle répondit:

"J'aime les travaux durs et longs, professeur. Dites moi juste ce que je dois faire."

Il se leva et la rejoignit de l'autre côté sur bureau. Mais au lieu de la toucher, il continua son chemin pour saisir un livre sur l'étagère qui se trouvait à sa gauche. Lançant l'ouvrage sur le bureau, il souffla;

"Ouvrez le à la page 1, Mlle Lewis."

Ne sachant pas où il voulait en venir, elle obéit. Il s'approcha et elle se figea, mais il ôta simplement ses lunettes.

"Lisez à haute voix."

Quoi ? Elle était de plus en plus étonnée. Il y avait beaucoup moins de fessée que ce qu'elle avait anticipé. Elle voulut prendre le livre pour pouvoir déchiffrer les mots, mais il la stoppa.

"Non. Le livre reste sur le bureau. Lisez."

Sans ses lunettes, comment est-ce qu'elle pourrait… oh! Darcy se pencha en avant, approchant son visage jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse lire. Elle pouvait sentir Loki derrière elle. Elle ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, elle plaça donc ses coudes sur la bureau juste au cas où.

Darcy commença à lire et soudain, le pied de Loki s'immisça entre ses jambes et avec un petit coup de genoux, il la força à écarter les cuisses, redressa son buste jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à moitié allongée sur le bureau. Puis, elle sentit qu'on soulevait sa jupe jusqu'à ce qu'elle dévoile totalement sa chute de rein. Elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer la vision qu'il avait d'elle: renversée sur le bureau, jambes écartées, ses mains en agrippant les bords, sa petite culotte à l'air…en train de lire un livre de chimie.

Darcy continua à déchiffrer les mots, forçant les battements de son cœur à ne pas s'emballer. Puis, elle sentit ses doigts soulever l'élastique de sa culotte. Elle bégaya.

Sa voix suave murmura contre son oreille:

"Continuez à lire, Mlle Lewis."

Elle obéit, sentant sa petite culotte descendre doucement. Plus bas, plus bas, jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne ses genoux et y reste bloquée à cause de ses jambes écartées. Les mains de Loki remontèrent lentement, retraçant le chemin que son sous-vêtement venait de parcourir.

Quand ses doigts joueurs commencèrent à la taquiner, elle gémit.

Un autre murmure retentit au creux de son oreille.

"J'ai dis, _continuez à lire_ , Mlle Lewis."

"Désolée professeur."

Les mots devenaient de plus en plus flous devant ses yeux et lorsqu'il glissa deux doigts en elle, ils n'avaient plus aucune signification. La main de Loki se figea.

Sa voix se fit plus dure.

"Continuez. Lisez."

Darcy dut lutter pour obéir. Cela devint de plus en plus difficile à mesure que ses caresses intimes s'amplifièrent.

Soudain, les doigts disparurent et elle ravala un sanglot.

Recommence, purée de bordel de…!

Mais ce n'était pas ses doigts cette fois-ci. A la place, Loki pressait quelque chose de bien plus gros et dur contre son intimité. Fuck!

Sa voix était bien plus tendue.

"Lisez, Mlle Lewis."

Elle essaya – honnêtement – mais les mots n'avaient plus de sens.

Il allait et venait en elle avec une lenteur calculée – tellement lentement que s'en était presque cruel.

"S'il te plait, Loki. Plus vite!"

Toute honte l'avait depuis longtemps abandonnée.

Elle pouvait presque voir le sourire qui résonna dans sa voix.

"Non, Mlle Lewis. Je vous avais prévenu que vous devriez travailler dur. Et appelez moi _professeur_."

_Salop._

"Je ne vous entends pas lire."

Darcy avait envie de le frapper, de l'embrasser et de mourir.

"Je ne peux pas! S'il vous plaît. S'il vous plaît, professeur", souffla-t-elle, désespérée.

Loki sembla se rendre compte du fait qu'il oscillait entre la débauche et la cruauté. Il murmura à son oreille:

"Pardon mon cœur. Accroche toi au bureau."

Ayant perdu sa prise un peu plus tôt, Darcy s'emmêla un peu les pinceaux pour trouver quelque chose à quoi s'ancrer à l'aide de ses mains moites sur un bureau glissant. Puis, Loki accéléra la cadence. Ses bras encerclèrent son ventre pour soulever son bassin jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus que ses doigts de pieds qui frôlent le sol. Il lui accorda enfin le "plus vite" qu'elle désirait tant. Après une minute de corps à corps frénétique quoi qu'un peu maladroit, il la relâcha soudain.

Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Reviens!

D'un mouvement vif, il la retourna et l'assit sur le bureau. Se baissant pour ôter complètement sa petit culotte, il se coula entre ses jambes qu'elle noua autour de sa taille. Oui, c'était bien mieux. Déjà parce qu'ainsi, ils étaient à la même hauteur et surtout, elle pouvait maintenant voir son visage.

Les hanches de Loki ondulaient de plus en plus vite, plus fort, plus loin. Tout ce que Darcy pouvait faire, c'était s'accrocher à lui et tenter de ne pas perdre connaissance. Le plaisir montait crescendo jusqu'à l'extase. Tout ce qu'elle fut capable de faire ensuite fut de crier une combinaison incohérente d'obscénités, alliées au nom de Loki. Il ne fut pas long à la rejoindre, l'explosion de son plaisir se manifestant d'une voix grave dans une variation plutôt semblable à celle de Darcy.

Essoufflé et en sueur, il s'effondra presque contre elle, son visage venant se pelotonner contre son cou. Après une minute de silence post-euphorique, Darcy ouvrit les yeux et ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire. Le pantalon de Loki était descendu jusqu'à ses genoux, mais il avait gardé sa chemise, sa veste et sa cravate. De son côté, il ne lui manquait que sa petite culotte. L'image qu'ils offraient était tout simplement ridicule. Son léger gloussement partit en éclat de rie.

La voix de Loki était haletante et amusée.

"Qu'est ce qui est si drôle, mon petit cœur?"

Son hilarité était telle qu'elle eut du mal à répondre.

"Nous… on est _taré_."

Darcy sentit le rire de Loki vibrer dans tout son corps.

"Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas moi qui ais commencé."

"Non, mais tu as vraiment bien jouer le jeu. Et qu'est-ce que je lisais, au fait?"

Il soupira, souriant comme un dément.

"Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée."

"Taré"

"Oui, on dirait bien. Mais au moins, nous le sommes ensemble. En fait…"

"Mmm?"

"Pour plus de confort, je pense que notre appartement aurait besoin d'un bureau dans ce genre. Robuste."

Darcy leva un sourcil en le dévisageant, un rictus flottant sur ses lèvres.

"Tu penses que l'on devrait rejouer à ce petit jeu ?"

"Bien sûr. Mais la prochaine fois, _tu_ peux être le professeur."

Voilà, elle savait qu'il y avait une raison pour laquelle elle aimait autant cet homme.

* * *

Vos avis ? A très vite pour la suite des aventures de Loki et Darcy !


	22. Chapitre 20

Un martèlement douloureux raisonnait dans la tête de Loki. Il avait sentit l'arrivée d'une migraine il y a quelques heures déjà et avait supplié un de ses collègues de lui donner des médicaments. Cet empafé avait du lui donner des tic tac car ils n'avaient eu aucun effet.

Et il avait fallu que ce soit le soir où il avait prévu de sortir au cinéma en compagnie de Darcy afin de voir ce nouveau film noir stylisé dont elle ne cessait de parler. Merde.

Il lui avait envoyé un message plus tôt dans la journée pour s'excuser et lui demander s'ils pouvaient sortir un autre jour. Il avait vraiment besoin d'une nuit au calme, dans sa chambre sombre et de dormir. Elle lui avait immédiatement répondu qu'elle était inquiète et qu'elle était prête à jouer les docteur lorsqu'elle rentrerait. Sa chérie était tout simplement parfaite.

Montant les escaliers de son appartement d'un pas lourd, il eut soudain envie de pleurer, trop heureux d'être rentré à la maison. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il fut déçu mais pas étonné de voir que les lumières étaient éteintes. Il savait qu'il était arrivé avant Darcy, mais il avait malgré tout espéré qu'elle soit là – sa présence elle seule l'apaisait.

Il laissa tomber tout ce qu'il tenait sur le sol et se dirigea vers la salle de bain – aspirine. Il avala les pilules et se pencha pour boire un peu d'eau au robinet afin de s'assurer qu'elles ne resteraient pas bloquées dans sa gorge. Ce n'était pas très classe, mais nécessaire. Puis, il prit le chemin de sa chambre, abandonnant ses habits en route. Il s'en occuperait plus tard. Ne portant plus que son boxer, il éteignit les lumières et se glissa dans ton lit.

Ahhh. Enfin!

Il pria pour que le sommeil vienne rapidement et lui offre un peu de paix. Mais il ne fut pas si chanceux.

Loki était toujours en train de tourner entre ses draps, l'aspirine commençant enfin à faire effet, mais pas assez pour lui permettre de s'endormir, quand, dans la silence, il entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir doucement. Darcy. Elle ne dit rien alors qu'elle entrait dans la pièce. Il lui fit rapidement savoir qu'il était réveillé.

"Bonjour mon petit cœur."

Sa silhouette dans l'obscurité sursauta, ne s'attendant apparemment pas à ce que sa voix retentisse dans les ténèbres.

Doucement, elle souffla:

"Coucou amour. Comment te sens-tu ?"

Sa voix était fatiguée lorsqu'il répondit:

"Un petit peu mieux, mais c'est pas la joie. J'ai juste besoin de dormir, sauf que mon corps ne semble pas vraiment d'accord."

Loki ne pouvait voir clairement son visage alors qu'elle se tenait debout à contre-jour, mais il put la sentir froncer les sourcils. Elle avança dans la chambre, fermant la porte derrière elle. Dans l'obscurité, ses yeux s'ajustèrent rapidement. Il la regarda donc ôter ses vêtements de travail et dégrafer son soutien gorge. Il espérait qu'elle n'avait pas envie de faire l'amour ce soir, car il détesterait devoir la repousser à cause d'un mal de tête. Quel _putain_ de cliché ! Malgré tout, si Darcy commençait soudain à se frotter contre lui – et même s'il était à moitié mort, il n'arrivait pas à imaginer qu'il puisse faire autre chose que de craquer. Il était accro à cette femme. Ce qui n'était pas franchement une _mauvaise_ chose. Il existait des obsessions bien pires.

Il continua à la regarder alors qu'elle s'approchait doucement du lit, tendant la main lorsqu'elle atteignit le matelas – ses yeux à elle n'étant pas encore habitués à la pénombre. Puis, il la guida pour qu'elle se glissa derrière lui, déposant un baiser sur la base de sa nuque et encerclant son buste de ses bras. Être ainsi câliné n'était pas une position habituelle pour Loki. Il se tourna donc pour lui faire face. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que même dans l'obscurité, elle était magnifique.

"Viens là", murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle l'enlaçait, ses mains reposant dans le creux de sa nuque, l'attirant contre sa poitrine pour qu'il y repose sa tête. Le serrant contre elle, Darcy commença a doucement caresser ses cheveux. Il se laissa ainsi cajoler, encerclant son buste de l'un de ses bras.

Que c'était bon! Elle était chaude et douce et sentait si bon – infiniment plus agréable que son oreiller habituel.

Elle commença à fredonner à voix basse et il pouvait en sentir les échos vibrer contre sa poitrine plus qu'il ne l'entendait. Cette sensation était étrangement apaisante, l'équivalent d'une berceuse. Sa main continuait à voyager entre ses mèches. Il tourna légèrement la tête pour poser un léger baiser sur sa peau avant de se pelotonner contre elle et de fermer les yeux.

Quelques minutes passèrent, une vague de contentement l'envahit et enfin (enfin!), il s'endormit.

Il fut réveillé par un étrange son de gargouillis. Désorienté, il étudia ce qui se trouvait aux alentours. Il faisait toujours sombre et il était toujours pelotonné contre la poitrine de Darcy, mais son mal de tête avait disparu. Levant les yeux, il réalisa qu'elle était déjà réveillée. Elle faisait la moue.

"Désolée bébé."

L'esprit encore embrouillé, il ne saisit pas pour quelle raison elle s'excusait. Puis, il comprit.

"C'était ton estomac?"

Elle rougit légèrement et il retint un éclat de rire.

"Hey, ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas mangé!"

Son expression de chaton indigné était hilarante, mais ses mots le firent jeter un œil au réveil. L'aube pointait. _Mince !_

"Putain, mon cœur. C'est moi qui devrait m'excuser. Je t'ai séquestré ici toute la nuit ?"

"Je me suis séquestrée toute seule. Ca va mieux ?" Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

"Infiniment mieux. Bien que je sois affamé moi aussi. Laisse moi préparer le petit dej' pour me faire pardonner. Tu es un ange. Tu as sauté un repas pour moi, n'est-ce pas?"

"Et bien, j'avais des choses plus importantes à faire." Son rictus était audible."Et quelque chose de bien plus intéressant sur mes seins."

Il sourit et déposa un baiser sur le gable de ladite poitrine puis entreprit de se lever. A la seconde même où il se redressa, Darcy roula hors du lit et sauta sur ses pieds.

La voyant se hâter, il demanda sur un ton joueur:

"Il y a le feu au lac?"

Le regard qu'elle lui jeta lui fit ravaler sa langue.

"Hey, j'ai envie de faire pipi depuis des _heures_ !"

Sans s'arrêter pour passer un tee-shirt, elle se précipita vers la salle de bain. Loki la regarda courir avec un sourire incrédule. Quelle jolie petite folle.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la cuisine, il remarqua que les habits qu'il avait semé par terre la veille au soir avaient disparu. Darcy les avait ramassé. Cette pensée l'emplit d'une étrange euphorie – elle n'était pourtant pas très ordonnée, ainsi, ranger derrière lui n'était pas instinctif pour elle. Elle avait sauté un repas, ordonné les vêtements qu'elle avait trouvé éparpillés sur le sol, s'était déshabillée et avait câliné son geignard de petit ami (oui, câliné… il était assez à l'aise avec sa masculinité pour l'admettre sans rougir). Il devrait penser à la remercier pour tout cela.

Il se chargea de faire du café et se tourna en direction des placards. Chantonnant, il sortit les ingrédients nécessaire pour faire des pancakes. Un petit déjeuner fait maison serait une jolie manière de lui démontrer sa gratitude. Bon, d'accord, il allait utiliser une pâte toute faite et y ajouter un peu d'eau… Mais c'est l'intention qui compte.

Il suivit les instructions notées sur la boîte et il était en train de retourner la première fournée quand Darcy entra dans la cuisine. Elle n'avait toujours pas mis de tee-shirt, ce qui était une très bonne surprise pour lui – sa petite amie seins à l'air était vraiment magnifique. Il l'observa remplir deux tasses de café et mettre la table, n'oubliant pas le sirop d'érable et le beurre. Toute la scène aurait pu être extrêmement routinière si elle n'avait pas été à moitié nue, ce qui était douloureusement excitant. Fuck, elle était une sorte de Martha Stewart sexy. Et ce n'était pas une pensée qu'il aurait pensé avoir un jour.

Trop occupé a saliver, il fit presque brûler les pancakes. Se retournant rapidement en direction de la poêle, il se concentra sur sa tâche.

La voix de Darcy retentit, amusée:

"Et bien, c'est une vision à laquelle je pourrais m'habituer."

Loki tourna la tête pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens, mais elle était trop occupée à mâter ses fesses. Du coup, il se sentit moins pervers d'avoir fantasmer sur sa poitrine quelques minutes auparavant. Il était presque réconfortant de savoir que leur attraction était mutuelle.

Il sourit.

"Vraiment ? Tu parles du fait que je sois à moitié nu ou que je cuisine ?"

"Séparément, ces deux éléments sont plutôt géniaux. Mais leur combinaison est mortelle. Les petits déjeuner à poil devraient devenir une nouvelle tradition. Tous les jours devrait être une Journée Petit Dej' à Poil!"

"Mhhh… c'est tentant. Mais disons plutôt tous les samedi."

Darcy fit la moue.

"Une fois par semaine, c'est tout ? _Pourquoi_?"

"Et bien, te voir nue tous les matins va avoir un impact sévère et plutôt négatif sur ma ponctualité au travail – le sexe dans la cuisine prend pas mal de temps à nettoyer. Et si la Journée Petit Dej' à Poil arrivait tous les matins, on s'en lasserait. Je pense donc que le samedi est le jour parfait."

"Tu sais qu'il est bien trop tôt pour réfléchir autant ? Le soleil n'est même pas encore levé!" S'exclama-t-elle en secouant la tête.

Il lui jeta un autre regard par-dessus son épaule.

"J'aime tout simplement apprécier les bonnes choses de la vie. Et ça prend du temps."

Toute cette conversation à propos de profiter de la vie permit à Loki de penser à sa relation avec Darcy et surtout à la direction qu'elle prenait. Ils avaient débuté en étant que simples connaissances, puis des amis, puis des colocataires, pour devenir amants et enfin… ça. La perfection. C'était comme créer une matière chimique à l'aide de deux éléments instables. Pour que l'union fonctionne, tout dépendait du timing. S'il avait rencontré Darcy plus tôt – ou qu'ils étaient allés trop vite – il ne l'aurait peut-être pas apprécié à sa juste valeur. La douce montée de la tension entre eux, le fait d'apprendre à connaître ses secrets, à accepter ses défauts et apprécier ses jeux de mots – tout cela avait crée des fondations parfaites sur lesquelles ils pouvaient construire leur futur. Bien qu'ils se soient plongés dans l'aspect physique de leur relation assez rapidement, le fait qu'ils éprouvaient déjà des sentiments l'un pour l'autre leur avait permis de trouver un équilibre. Ils étaient tombés totalement et irrémédiablement amoureux. Parfois, les meilleurs choses demandaient du temps. Parfois, il valait mieux attendre.

Loki voulut faire part de sa révélation à Darcy mais il se tut, préférant sourire béatement lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il vivait déjà le samedi parfait.

Ainsi, au lieu de cela, il précisa:

"Techniquement, aucun de nous n'est totalement nu."

Il l'observa alors qu'elle jetait un œil à ses fesses, un sourire coquin arquant ses lèvres. De savoir pourquoi elle semblait si fascinée par le fait qu'il porte des boxers l'intriguait. Les slips étaient trop serrées, les caleçons trop larges. Les boxers étaient parfaits. A cette pensée, il pouffa, on aurait dit qu'il se prenait pour la Boucle d'Or des sous-vêtements.

En parlant de cela, il jeta un œil à sa petite culotte juste avant qu'elle s'asseye. Elle était violette et minuscule, un dinosaure jouant de la guitare étant imprimé sur le devant alors que les mots "Rockasaurus" étaient inscrits en lettres pailletées sur ses fesses. Savoir pourquoi il trouvait cela sexy et pas juvénile était une autre question. Il supposait qu'il pourrait lui faire savoir que son étrange choix de lingerie n'était pas plus enviable que le sien.

Une fois qu'il eut terminé de faire cuire les pancakes, il les disposa sur une grande assiette au centre de la table. Il la regarda en prendre un, le beurrer, pour ensuite ajouter un autre pancake par-dessus. Après avoir secoué la bouteille comme une forcenée, Darcy fit couler du sirop d'érable sur le tout, un sourire éblouissant éclairant son visage. Enfin, elle avala son déjeuner comme un animal affamé. Loki trouvait tout ceci étonnement excitant.

D'une manière plus civilisée, il remplit sa propre assiette et commença à manger. Ils gardèrent le silence, excepté pour les bruits joyeux qui provenaient de la bouche de Darcy à chaque fois qu'elle prenait une bouchée. Il la dévisageait alors qu'elle léchait ses lèvres recouvertes de sirop. Mon dieu… Il devait se montrer fort. Mais soudain, elle entreprit de lascivement suçoter son doigt recouvert de sucre.

C'était official: il était un pervers. Il ne pouvait même pas la regarder manger son petit déjeuner sans avoir envie de la renverser sur la première surface plane pour la dévorer toute crue. Loki voulut se cogner la tête contre la table de honte, mais cela signifiait la perdre des yeux.

"Ca va mieux?" demanda-t-elle soudain, le sortant de sa bulle fantasmagorique.

"Oh, oui. Merci. Je souffre parfois de migraine. J'en avais beaucoup étant jeune, mais ça va mieux à présent. C'est devenu rare."

"C'est chiant. Ma tante Patty avait de terribles maux de tête. Je suis contente que ça ne t'arrive pas souvent. Bien que j'ai beaucoup aimé les câlinous d'hier soir."

_Câlinous_ ? Ce n'était pas vraiment un mot très viril. Cela mit un terme plutôt efficace à son excitation grandissante. De plus, qui voudrait être renversé sur la table par un homme qui aimait les _"câlinous_ " ?

Et en plus de cela, il se rendit compte qu'il ne l'avait pas remercié. Quel ingrat!

"Je ne t'ai pas encore remercié pour hier soir ? Je suis désolée mon petit cœur. Merci beaucoup de t'être occupée de moi."

Elle sembla surprise, puis ses lèvres formèrent un sourire.

"Je t'en prie, tu passes ton temps à prendre soin de moi."

Il leva un sourcil.

"Mais je t'en prie. C'est quand tu veux, Mr Câlinou."

Il eut envie de souffler de dépit. C'était peut-être le surnom le plus ridicule qu'elle lui ait donné. Il préférait davantage ceux qui sonnaient plus… viril.

Loki termina de manger avant elle – c'était insensé toute la quantité de nourriture qu'un si petit corps pouvait contenir – et la regarda prendre sa dernière bouchée. Elle la savoura d'une manière presque pornographique, le fixant droit dans les yeux avec un petit sourire coquin.

"Darcy, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

"Je profite des bonnes choses, comme tu viens de le dire. Une fois que j'aurais terminé, qui sait quand j'aurais à nouveau l'occasion de manger de _si_ bons pancakes."

Loki ne put que secouer la tête. Soudain, une goutte de sirop d'érable, qui vacillait au coin de sa bouche, chuta pour atterrir sur l'un de ses seins. Il l'observa, bouche bée, couler jusqu'à l'un de ses tétons. Darcy la récupéra avec son doigt, remontant le chemin qu'avait parcouru le sirop pour ensuite l'amener jusqu'à sa bouche. Elle lécha longuement son index en laissant échapper des sons moites suivis d'un profond "mmm" que Loki ressentit jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Okay, Mr Câlinou ou pas, il ne riait plus.

Elle croisa son regard et laissa immédiatement retomber sa fourchette. Ecarquillant les yeux, elle déglutit avec difficulté. Loki ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce qu'elle lisait sur son visage.

"Okay… je pense que tu es sur le point de me montrer pourquoi on ne peut pas voir des 'Petits Dej' tout Nu' pendant les jours de semaine?" Déclara-t-elle d'une voix vacillante.

Il laissa un rictus affamé arquer ses lèvres avant qu'il ne tende le bras, renversant tout le contenu de la table sur le sol dans un brouhaha assourdissant. Il voulut lui faire signe de le rejoindre, mais elle était déjà montée sur le meuble et rampait jusqu'à lui. Dés qu'elle fut contre lui, il lécha la trace sucrée qu'avait laissé le sirop, juste au cas où elle en aurait oublié un peu. Sa peau était encore plus délicieuse que l'érable.

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, sa stupide petite culotte violette atterrit sur le sol, à côté de son boxer. Puis, tout s'accéléra dans un mélange sensuel de coup de langues, de baisers, d'excitation, de friction et de rires jusqu'à ce que Loki ne retombe sur Darcy, essoufflé, tout collant et souriant comme un dément. Le sirop d'érable était étonnement érotique. Le 'Petit Dej' Tout Nu' était sûrement la meilleure idée qu'elle ait jamais eu.

Sa voix était faible lorsqu'elle fit remarquer:

"Et bien, je vois pourquoi tu pourrais être en retard. Tu es très consciencieux."

Riant dans son cou, il répondit:

"Ca fait partie de mon éthique de travail. Si je fais quelque chose, je me donne à fond pour le faire du mieux possible."

Gloussant, elle lui donna un petit coup de coude.

"Bon travail, beau gosse."

Beau gosse était bien mieux que Mr Câlinou. Il entreprit de se redresser lorsqu'elle s'écria:

"Ne bouge pas!"

Il se figea.

"Quoi?"

"Tu vas te couper", explique-t-elle.

Loki jeta un œil sur le sol qui était littéralement jonché de céramique cassée – pauvres assiettes et pauvres mugs. _Mince._ S'ils avaient effectivement un "Petit Dej' Tout Nu" chaque semaine, il devrait penser à investir dans de la vaisselle en plastique. Il était certain que sa mère trouverait que cette matière n'était pas assez classe, mais c'était pour une bonne cause.

Il releva les yeux vers elle.

"Ne bouge pas."

Il fit bien attention de poser son pied sur une zone dénuée de débris avant d'y mettre tout son poids. Lentement, il se dirigea vers le couloir pour récupérer un balai dans le placard. De retour dans la cuisine, il lança un regard enjôleur à la jeune femme nue assise sur la table.

Tout simplement heureux, il se mit à chantonner tout en nettoyant. Le rire de Darcy lui fit lever les yeux.

"Pourquoi tu rigoles?"

Elle put à peine répondre tant elle riait.

"Toi… chantonnant… avec un balai… nu." Elle dut faire une pause pour calmer son hilarité.

"On dirait une version porno de Cendrillon."

Loki ne savait pas quoi répondre à cela. Il était presque sur d'être légèrement bouche bée.

Darcy reprit contenance et fit la moue.

"Je suis désolée. Je sais qu'en réalité, c'est plutôt moi Cendrillon, vu que je suis la pauvre petite paumée qui a été sauvée de son terrible destin par un beau prince charmant, mais quand même. Tu as l'air si heureux de balayer ce sol. Je peux presque voir les petits oiseaux animés danser autour de toi pour t'aider à faire la vaisselle. Et tu es _très_ nu. Désolée."

Toujours ahuri par ses paroles, il répondit:

"Tu n'as jamais été une pauvre petite paumée. Mais tu es si étrange parfois. Je ne sais jamais ce que tu vas dire. Et c'est un compliment. Heureusement que tu m'as comparé à une fille _après_ que je t'ai prise sur la table. Sinon je ne sais pas si je me serais montré aussi généreux."

"Je pense que si. Et je reste persuadée que tu es le plus étrange de nous deux. C'était ta faute après tout. Tu es excité dès que je mange – ne crois pas que je ne l'avais pas remarqué", rit-elle.

Fuck. Elle savait ? C'était embarrassant.

Darcy ajouta avec un sourire coquin:

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu crois que je me montre aussi bruyante ? Toutes les bouchées que je prends ne sont pas _aussi_ orgasmiques que ça. Mais à chaque fois, tes yeux s'assombrissent et ta mâchoire se serre. Humm… et ce truc que tu fais avec ta langue quand tu te lèches le coin des lèvres. J'adore quand tu fais ça."

Loki ne s'était jamais rendu compte qu'il faisait ça.

Une idée plutôt triste lui apparut.

"Est-ce que tu vas arrêter de faire ces délicieux bruits en mangeant maintenant ?"

"Bien sûr que non, ne sois pas bête."

Oh, merci mon Dieu. Mais maintenant qu'il savait qu'elle faisait semblant, il se promit de prendre sa revanche. Ils pouvaient être deux pour jouer à ce petit jeu.

Une fois que le sol fut propre, il s'approcha de Darcy et l'aida à descendre de la table.

Elle le regarda par-dessous ses cils.

"Maintenant je suis toute collante et je vais aller prendre une douche. Ce qui me fait penser que nous devrions penser à de nouvelles idées pour sauver l'environnement."

"Hein?"

"Economisons l'eau!"

Confus, il répéta:

"Economiser l'eau?"

"Oui, c'est la mode d'être écolo. Imagine un peu toute l'eau que l'on pourrait économiser si on se douchait ensemble."

_Oh._

Ca, c'était une idée qu'il pourrait envisager. Elle était vraiment en feu aujourd'hui. Le Petit Dej' Tout Nu _et_ l'économie de l'eau ?

"Je vois. J'adorerai en effet jouer un rôle plus actif dans la sauvegarde de l'environnement. Nous devrions probablement commencer à économiser l'eau dès maintenant", décida-t-il d'une voix faussement sérieuse.

Une heure glorieusement longue plus tard, ils réalisèrent qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment réussi à économiser beaucoup d'eau. En réalité, ils en avaient certainement plus utilisé à deux que séparément.

Mais c'était bien plus drôle comme ça.


	23. Chapitre 21

Trois semaines après la création du "Petit Dej' Tout Nu" du samedi, Loki et Darcy étaient assis sur le canapé en train de se chamailler. Il voulait manger de la pizza et elle chinois. Encore.

"On a déjà mangé asiatique avant hier! Combien de litres de soupe wonton peux-tu ingurgiter?"

"C'est une question stupide, il n'y a pas le limite à la soupe wonton. C'est l'élixir des dieux."

Elle était on ne peut plus sérieuse. Loki sembla s'en rendre compte lorsqu'elle vit que son expression s'adoucissait. Il se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire un geste. _Salop_. Mais ça ne fonctionnerait pas. Elle voulait sa soupe, bordel !

"Et si on trouvait un compromis mon petit cœur ?"

"Humm… quel genre de compromis ?"

"On commandera chinois demain, mais ce soir, on essaye le nouveau resto mexicain."

Darcy y réfléchit. La nourriture mexicaine lui apparaissait plutôt alléchante. Enchilada… fromage…miam! Elle obtiendrait sa victoire le lendemain de toute manière. Elle fit semblant de prendre tout son temps avant de se décider.

"Je suppose que c'est un arrangement correct. Mais je cède uniquement parce que j'ai pitié de toi."

"Comme c'est charitable de ta part", répondit-il avec sarcasme.

Son ton la fit sourire.

"Je sais, je suis trop bonne. Je vais chercher le menu."

Darcy s'en allait déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle décrypta soudain son expression. Elle se figea. Il souriait comme si c'était _lui_ qui venait de gagner. Attendez une seconde…

"Tu n'as jamais eu envie de pizza, n'est-ce pas ? Tu voulais manger mexicain depuis le début!"

Il se contenta de sourire et de hausser les épaules. _Saloperie de salop_. Elle embrassa malgré tout son rictus victorieux avant de sauter du canapé pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Ils gardaient tous leurs menus dans un classeur au-dessus du frigo. Alors qu'elle se mettait sur la pointe des pieds pour l'atteindre, ses chaussettes glissèrent sur le parquet et elle tomba en avant, se rattrapant au frigo avec un total manque de grâce.

La voix de Loki retentit derrière elle, alors qu'il se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte:

"Bien joué mon cœur."

"Merci", bafouilla-t-elle sèchement.

Une idée incongrue lui traversa la tête et elle ajouta sans réfléchir:

"Tu sais que nos enfants seront de sarcastiques petits monstres?"

"Epouse-moi."

Estomaquée, Darcy se tourna en direction de Loki tellement vite qu'elle manqua de peu le torticolis.

" _Quoi?"_

Il la dévisageait comme s'il ne pouvait pas croire que sa bouche ait vraiment pu prononcer ces mots. Et elle ne menait pas large pas non plus.

"Je… merde, c'est juste…". Il fut incapable de continuer.

La voix de Darcy demeura calme, mais cela était uniquement dut au choc.

"Loki, est ce que tu viens de me demander de _t'épouser_?"

"Je suppose. Je veux dire, oui. Putain, ce n'était pas prévu. Vraiment pas. Je voulais au moins attendre jusqu'à l'anniversaire de nos 1 an. Peut-être plus. Tu es jeune – et je suis certain que tu ne veux pas être si rapidement enchaîné à moi. Mais tu es juste si belle en cet instant. Et puis tu as parlé d'enfant et ça m'a juste frappé. Je veux… tout. Je veux tout ça. Avec toi. Mon Dieu, je bafouille. Je ne bafouille jamais. C'est toi la reine du bafouillage. Et j'aime quand tu bafouilles. C'est juste que… merde. Darcy, je t'aime. C'est ridicule. Je n'aurais jamais du ouvrir ma saleté de bouche. Oublie tout, d'accord mon petit cœur ? On n'en reparle plus. Et oublie aussi le mexicain – on va commander chinois à la place, d'accord ?"

Il ne sembla pas se rendre compte que le sourire de Darcy ne faisait que grandir au fur et à mesure de ses paroles. A la fin, elle en avait presque mal à la mâchoire, des larmes commençant à envahir ses yeux.

"Oui, Loki."

Il cligna des yeux, incrédule et rougissant.

"Oui?"

Elle se contenta d'acquiescer, ayant du mal à trouver sa voix tant sa gorge était serrée.

"Attends … que veux-tu dire par _oui_ ?" Il semblait en état de choc.

Elle acquiesça à nouveau, mordant violemment sa lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Elle ne _serait pas_ le genre de fille qui éclate en sanglots lorsqu'on la demande en mariage !

Loki traversa l'espace qui les séparait en quelques secondes et prit son visage entre ses mains, caressant ses joues et la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

"Veux-tu m'épouser?"

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure.

"Oui."

Le sourire qui éclata sur le visage de Loki était éblouissant.

"Darcy! Tu veux vraiment m'épouser ? Tu…"

Il se tut pour l'enlacer, la soulever du sol et la faire tourner dans les airs. Elle éclata de rire. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé être un jour aussi heureuse.

Loki l'embrassa et leurs baisers furent humides et maladroits. Ils avaient aussi un goût de sel. Merde, elle était le genre de filles qui éclate en sanglots lorsqu'on la demande en mariage! Elle devrait lui faire promettre de ne jamais le révéler à quiconque.

Loki la reposa soudain en criant :

« Attends ! »

Il se précipita dans les escaliers et Darcy se contenta de le regarder, curieuse et heureuse. Une pensée la frappa. Oh _putaindemerde._ Quand elle appellerait sa mère, elle devrait admettre que Madame Karen avait eu raison.

Mais elle oublia tout, même le fait qu'elle mourait de faim lorsque Loki revint en courant dans les escaliers et plaça une petite boite dans sa main. Il avait _vraiment_ prévu de la demander en mariage. Pas immédiatement, mais un jour. Darcy eut de nouveau envie de pleurer de bonheur.

Puis, il tomba à genoux devant elle. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lever un sourcils.

« Tu es sérieux là ? »

Il éclata de rire.

« Ma mère me tuera si je ne fais pas ça dans les règles de l'art. Ouvre cette saleté de boite, femme ! »

« Charmant », répondit-elle sur un ton faussement sarcastique.

Darcy souleva le couvercle et resta bouche bée.

Wouha.

Elle était superbe. Et originale. Et... parfaite.

Elle saisit la bague et laissa retomber la boite sur le sol.

« C'est une tradition de famille. C'était la bague de fiançailles de ma grand-mère, puis celle de ma mère. Et à présent elle est à toi. »

Darcy voulut demander à Loki s'il avait offert ce même bijou à Jane. Elle s'en moquait, mais quand même... Il sembla lire dans ses pensées lorsqu'il ajouta :

« Tu seras la première femme à la porter depuis ma mère. »

Rassurée malgré elle, Darcy avoua que cela était malgré tout important.

Il lui prit le bijou des mains, le tenant entre ses doigts alors qu'il saisit son poignet. Il posa un baiser sur chacune de ses jointures avant de lui passer la bague à l'annulaire. Elle se mordit la lèvre et observa la façon dont elle brillait à son doigt. Parfaite. Vraiment parfaite. Elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Loki.

D'une voix douce, il déclara :

« Nous nous disputerons. Puis l'un de nous s'excusera – probablement moi. Puis on fera l'amour. Je ne peux pas te promettre que tu seras toujours heureuse, mais je peux par contre te jurer que je n'aurais de cesse d'essayer de faire ton bonheur. Je n'aurais jamais de cesse de te désirer. Ni de t'aimer. Ni t'avoir besoin de toi. Épouse-moi Darcy. »

Ca y est, elle pleurait à nouveau. Cela en devenait ridicule.

Elle sourit à travers ses larmes et répondit :

« J'aime me disputer avec toi. J'aime te faire l'amour encore plus. Le simple fait d'être à tes côtés me rend heureuse. Et je te désirerais, aurais besoin de toi et t'aimerais - pour toujours. Donc, oui, bien sûr que je veux t'épouser. Mais ne soyons pas sexiste. »

Elle tomba à genoux.

« Épouse-moi, Loki. »

Il secoua la tête puis sourit, joyeux et plus beau que jamais. Il tendit les bras pour la serrer contre lui et l'embrasser.

« Oui », murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Il caressa sa bouche de la sienne, souriant.

Leur futur serait imprédictible, étrange et magnifique.

Mais ils n'en auraient jamais voulu un autre.

**FIN**

* * *

Votre avis ?


End file.
